Dating With The Dark
by taenoona941
Summary: Kyungsoo mempunyai trauma masa lalu. Lilin-lilin berwarna biru, dengan susunan rapi dan jumlah yang spesifik, sembilan buah itu, mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, pesan yang tak mampu dicerna oleh logikanya, tetapi mampu menohok alam bawah sadarnya, menebarkan teror yang menakutkan. [Dating With The Dark by Santhy Agatha] KAISOO/KIM JONGIN/DO KYUNGSOO/GS!
1. Sinopsis & Prolog

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin

Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/Negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 _"_ _Kehidupan mungkin hanyalah sebuah perjamuan dan kematian adalah hidangan penutupnya. Tetapi aku berjanji kepadamu, aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga kita menikmati hidangan penutup kita" -_ _ **Christopher Agneli**_ _-_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
( The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mempunyai trauma masa lalu, kecelakaan yang dialaminya yang menewaskan ayahnya membuatnya selalu dibayangi oleh ketakutan dan teror. Tetapi dengan bantuan psikiaternya dia berhasil melewati rasa trauma itu dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan bahagia. Kyungsoo ingin hidup normal, mengalami kisah cinta romantis seperti dalam novel, dan harapan itu mulai nyata dengan hadirnya Yonghwa, sosok lelaki sempurna seperti yang diimpikan semua gadis-gadis dalam kehidupannya.

Tetapi ternyata mimpi sederhananya itu tidak bisa diraihnya semudah itu.  
Lilin-lilin berwarna biru, dengan susunan rapi dan jumlah yang spesifik, sembilan buah itu, mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, pesan yang tak mampu dicerna oleh logikanya, tetapi mampu menohok alam bawah sadarnya, menebarkan teror yang lebih menakutkan daripada apa yang pernah dialami Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

 **...**

Karena di sana ada sang kegelapan yang menunggu. selalu menunggu dengan kesabaran yang menakutkan , menunggu sampai seberkas cahaya itu datang dan memulangkan kekasihnya kembali kedalam pelukannya, menunggu sang kekasih menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegelapan yang melingkupinya.  
Dan sampai saat itu tiba, "dia" akan menjadi sang kegelapan, yang terus mengawasi, membiarkan kekasihnya terlindung dalam bayangan.

Percayakah kalian akan kisah cinta dari tubuh yang katanya tak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta?  
kisah cinta dimana seorang pembunuh yang tak berjiwa pada akhirnya harus menyerah karena cinta.  
Kisah cinta dimana seorang pembunuh yang tak punya hati pada akhirnya harus menyerah karena jatuh hati.

Dan kemudian... akankah Kyungsoo mampu memberanikan diri menerima pesan dari sang kegelapan yang ternyata selalu mengintainya? ataukah dia memilih melarikan diri ke arah cahaya dan meninggalkan sang kegelapan jauh di belakangnya?

 **…**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Kyungsoo duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri inihampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

 _Tetapi pertanda apa?_

Kyungsoo bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang.

 _Kenapa dia tetapmerasa takut?_

Kyungsoo masuk lagi ke kamar, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung. Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu... jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Kyungsoo begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

 _Apakah dia tadi sudah mengunci pintu kamarnya...?Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orangitu masuk ke kamarnya?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Kyungsoo melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

 _Terkunci...tentu saja.. ._

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh... bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Kyungsoo kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur... dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur... di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Kyungsoo mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang selalu tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Kyungsoo melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang menguarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir... impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Kyungsoo berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda... tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Kyungsoo yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Kyungsoo, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa.

Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya….

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Kyungsoo mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya.

Lilin berwarna biru itu... jumlahnya ada sembilan buah... diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Kyungsoo tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Kyungsoo lunglai dalam pelukannya, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut luar biasa di sana. Mata Kyungsoo yang membelalak mengatakan demikian. hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mata Kyungsoo kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lemah, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Sang Pembunuh alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu. Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Kyungsoo yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoo, diciuminya aroma leher korbannya. Sungguh diperlakukannya Kyungsoo bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Sang Pembunuh adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini ia membereskan seseorang yang lemah seperti Kyungsoo, ia sering menyebutnya 'order kecil'. Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Anehnya Sang Pembunuh selalu saja menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk order kecil seperti ini.

Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Sang Pembunuh adalah pemuja wanita, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Kyungsoo, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir sang pembunuh menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _just call me Taenoo ^^_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

 **TBC or DELETE ?**


	2. Bab 1 - 2

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa

Mr. Demiris as Suho  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)  
Kiara as Kiara

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/Negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
( The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 1**

 ** _\- Enam bulan sebelumnya -_**

Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari bekerja, dia hempaskan badannya ke sofa coklat di tengah ruangan apartemennya. Sulur-sulur yang merambat di depan jendela menghalangi cahaya matahari jingga yang terpekur sebelum terbenam. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk santai. Biarpun memejamkan mata, Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, teringat Yonghwa dan obrolan ringan mereka.

Kata Kiara, Yonghwa sebenarnya sudah mengincarnya sejak lama untuk didekati. Kyungsoo termenung dalam senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang di bibirnya. Sejak pertama dia dikenalkan dengan Yonghwa, salah satu karyawan baru di divisinya, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tetapi tidak disangkanya Yonghwa mungkin menyimpan perasaan yang sama, hingga Kiara mengatakan kepadanya.

Siang tadi, Yonghwa tiba-tiba mendekatinya ketika Kyungsoo sedang menuang air panas dari dispenser ke cangkir yang berisi kopi instan. Aroma kopi langsung menguar, memenuhi ruangan, menciptakan keharuman yang menyenangkan.

Yonghwa menyapanya biasa-biasa saja, dan Kyungsoo sudah salah tingkah menghadapinya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya apakah Kyungsoo ada kegiatan di akhir pekan ini yang langsung dijawab Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak kemana-mana dan kemudian ajakan kencan itu datang. Yonghwa mengajaknya ke sebuah acara pameran komputer di sudut kota. Bukan kencan dalam arti sebenarnya memang, tetapi bukankah ketika lelaki dan perempuan memutuskan untuk keluar bersama di akhir pekan...bisa disebut sebagai kencan?

 _Kencan..._

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan rumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ayahnya meninggal, Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri untuk mengurus harta peninggalan ayahnya. Kyungsoo menjual semuanya, dengan alasannya sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo berdiri. Dia lalu melangkah ke dapur, menuangkan kopi dari mesin pembuat kopi ke cangkirnya, kopi itu sudah tidak panas lagi karena sisa dari kopi yang dibuatnya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan rasa asam khas kopi yang nikmat di sana.

Dahinya mengernyit dan dia menghela napas, dia hampir-hampir bisa disebut kecanduan kopi. Pagi, siang, dan malam...dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menuang secangkir kopi untuk mengisi lambungnya yang kadang-kadang menolak dan berunjuk rasa dengan rasa perih yang menggigit di sana.

Tetapi Kyungsoo butuh membuka matanya. Sejak kematian ayahnya, Kyungsoo hampir terlalu takut untuk tidur. Benaknya dipenuhi ketakutan, ketakutan yang dia tidak tahu karena apa...ketakutan itu seperti menyimpan rahasia gelap yang mengerikan. Membuat Kyungsoo dipenuhi kewaspadaan setiap malam, takut kalau-kalau kegelapan itu menyergapnya ketika dia memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo sudah menghubungi psikiater yang merawatnya sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu. Kata psikiater-nya, rasa takut tanpa alasan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo hanyalah efek manifestasi trauma atas kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia terluka parah, dan menewaskan ayahnya. Psikiater itu merawatnya dengan baik, session demi session, sampai kemudian Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah sembuh, bebas, dan bahagia tanpa ketakutan yang menghantui.

Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo mendesah dalam keheningan. Dia sudah bebas. Sekarang dia bisa memulai hidup yang baru, bisa mencoba membuka hati dan jatuh cinta lagi.

Rasa takut itu sudah ditinggalkannya jauh-jauh. Dia bebas sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi kegelapan yang mengintai dan berusaha menyakitinya. Mungkin memang cahaya terang sudah memasuki kehidupannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, membayangkan jalan indah yang mungkin akan dilaluinya bersama Yonghwa nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk siang itu menghadap pot bunga yang tersusun rapi di teras cafe yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, masih 15 menit lagi sebelum orang itu datang. Dia siapkan kembali beberapa surat perjanjian kontrak, mengecek kembali beberapa helai materai yang akan diperlukan nanti.

 _It's all set,_ Kyungsoo membatin.

Ini aneh, karena sang klien meminta penandatanganan kontrak di sebuah cafe eksklusif yang sangat privat, biasanya para klien memilih menandatangani kontrak di ruang rapat kantor pusat mereka yang sudah disediakan. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, bosnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah klien penting, dan apa pun permintaannya sesulit apapun itu, harus dituruti.

Suara berisik di pintu membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam tampak memasuki ruangan, ekspresi mereka semua sama, datar dan kosong, membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Dia memandang ke sekeliling dan terkejut, cafe itu beberapa saat tadi tampak cukup ramai. Tetapi sekarang, tidak ada satu orangpun di sana, suasana cukup lengang dan tidak ada aktivitas apapun, selain beberapa orang berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terus menerus masuk, dan berdiri dengan kaku. Hampir membentuk barisan, seolah-olah mereka memberi jalan untuk seseorang.

 _Satu...dua...tiga..._ Kyungsoo menghitung jumlah orang-orang itu, seluruhnya ada dua puluh orang. Siapakah gerangan yang membawa dua puluh orang pegawai, memberi mereka pakaian yang sama, dan membuat mereka memasang ekspresi sama?

Rupanya Kyungsoo tidak perlu menunggu lama, di pintu, masuklah seorang lelaki tua, berpakaian putih-putih, sangat kontras dengan penampilan para pegawainya, dan langsung melangkah menuju Kyungsoo.

 _Inikah klien penting mereka?_ Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo gemetar karena meskipun sudah tua, lelaki itu masih menebarkan aura mendominasi yang sedikit menyesakkan dada.

Lelaki itu berdiri, mengamati Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Nona Kyungsoo?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa dia tidak sopan karena tetap duduk sementara sang klien penting masih berdiri di depannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan.

"Betul. Saya Kyungsoo. Anda Tuan Suho?"

Seulas senyum yang tak disangka muncul di bibir lelaki tua itu saat membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo, "Betul, Mari kita langsung bicarakan bisnis di sini."

Lelaki itu duduk, sementara Kyungsoo melirik orang-orang tadi yang dia duga pengawal yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi di sana, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Tetapi lelaki itu rupanya sudah terbiasa, karena dia langsung membuka percakapan ke arah bisnis.

"Seluruh kontrak sudah disiapkan?"

"Sudah." Kyungsoo membuka map itu dan menyerahkannya ke lelaki tua itu. Suho langsung menerima dan memeriksa isinya. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika menelaah setiap klausul yang ada. Setelah lama, dia mengangkat matanya dan tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sesuai permintaan. Di mana saya harus tanda tangan?"

Jantung Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan tegang langsung terasa lega, seolah napasnya meluncur dalam dan mengosongkan rongga dadanya. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, dia menunjuk ruang kosong yang sudah diisi dengan materai. Sebentar lagi tender untuk kontrak paling penting di perusahaannya akan di tandatangani.

Lelaki itu meraih pena emas dari saku jas putihnya dan kemudian dengan tenang dia menandatangani di tempat itu, di seluruh bagian yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo, di berkas asli dan beberapa salinannya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum, menyerahkan map kertas itu kepada Kyungsoo, memasukan pena emas ke sakunya dan kemudian langsung berdiri.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, sampaikan salam untuk atasan anda."

Kemudian lelaki tua itu berbalik, melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih termangu melihat langkahnya menjauh. Para pengawalnya yang berpakaian hitam-hitam tadi langsung mengikutinya. Setelah semuanya pergi, cafe menjadi lengang, hanya tersisa Kyungsoo yang duduk di sana. Bahkan para pegawai cafe seolah-olah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Kyungsoo termangu, lalu mengemasi seluruh berkas penting itu, dan memasukkannya dengan teliti ke dalam map. Berkas ini sangat berharga, dia harus menjaganya baik-baik dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewat di sana. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia melangkah berdiri, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan deng an bingung karena tak terlihat seorangpun di dalam sana, seperti telah diatur seperti itu karena kedatangan lela ki tua tadi. Kemudian setelah menghela napas panjang, dia meninggalkan uang di meja dan melangkah pergi.

Hatinya tenang dan lega karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas terpenting dari atasannya. Dia sudah tidak memikirkan lelaki tua itu lagi karena Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tidak disadarinya bahwa dia salah. Lelaki tua itu akan memegang peranan penting dalam kehidupannya ke depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yonghwa mendekatinya siang itu dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Kudengar kau menggolkan kontrak kerja paling hebat tahun ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu mendengar sapaan Yonghwa itu. Semua orang memujinya, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya datang dan membawa berkas untuk ditandatangani seperti yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya. Kyungsoo sendiri menolak semua pujian itu. Gol atas tender besar itu bukan atas usahanya, melainkan atas usaha dari atasan-atasannya yang melakukan negosiasi dengan penuh upaya. Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanyalah sentuhan akhirnya, menyiapkan semua kontrak dan surat perjanjian, sesuai keahliannya lalu memastikan bahwa semuanya ditandatangani.

"Itu semua bukan hanya karena aku." Jawab Kyungsoo manis, setengah malu-malu.

Yonghwa tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Apapun itu, kau telah berhasil, dan kurasa kita pantas merayakannya."

"Merayakannya?"

"Ya. Kau dan aku, makan malam bersama."

"Makan malam bersama?"

Kali ini Yonghwa tergelak geli, "Kyungsoo, kau mengulangi setiap kata-kataku."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, menyadari kekonyolan sikapnya. Tetapi Yonghwa malahan tampak geli, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Bagaimana? Mau makan malam bersamaku malam ini?"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, dadanya terasa hangat, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, "Ya aku mau."

Rasanya hari itu Kyungsoo seperti lahir kembali. Dia yang semula selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, sekarang ditarik menuju cahaya terang yang menyilaukan bersama Yonghwa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja riasnya, kebingungan. Dia sudah mencoba tiga macam pakaian dan entah kenapa tidak ada satupun yang terasa cocok untuknya. Sekarang yang dia pakai adalah gaunnya yang terakhir, berwarna ungu muda hingga nyaris putih. Bagian atasnya sederhana, tanpa aksen, hanya sedikit kancing dengan warna ungu gelap yang membuatnya lebih manis, bagian bawahnya melebar, membuatnya tampak sangat feminim.

Sepertinya gaun ini yang paling cocok. Kyungsoo membatin. Dia tidak tahu kemana Yonghwa akan membawanya makan malam, mungkin di tempat santai, tetapi bisa juga di tempat yang formal. Di manapun itu, gaun ini adalah pilihan yang paling aman, mampu nampak formal sekaligus santai.

Setelah menyisir rambutnya, Kyungsoo memakai sepatu berhak rendah warna putih miliknya. Dia menatap dirinya di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meraih tasnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar.

Tepat pada saat itu, bel pintu berbunyi.

Itu pasti Yonghwa. Dengan riang Kyungsoo melangkah bersemangat ke arah pintu, hingga kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendadak, entah kenapa merasa ragu. Kyungsoo mengernyit dan mendesah jengkel, rasa takutnya ternyata masih tersisa, bermanifestasi menjadi rasa waspada dan curiga. Dia mengintip ke lubang pengintai di pintu, dan melihat Yonghwa berdiri di sana. Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia kesal akan ketakutan bodohnya yang tidak beralasan ini. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan berusaha tersenyum ceria.

 _Well_ sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk ceria. Senyum manis Yonghwa ketika melihatnya, dan binar mata Yonghwa menunjukkan pujiannya akan penampilan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersipu dan bahagia, entah kenapa.

Yonghwa berdeham dan mengangkat alisnya, "Mungkin aku akan sibuk malam ini."

"Sibuk?" Kyungsoo menatap Yonghwa bingung.

Yonghwa tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku akan sibuk mengusir lelaki-lelaki yang melirikmu dan mencoba mendekatimu karena penampilanmu ini sangat cantik." Yonghwa mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan setengah membungkuk, "Terima kasih sudah mau makan malam bersamaku, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar rayuan Yonghwa yang dibalut dalam canda itu. Ketika Yonghwa mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya memasuki mobil, Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa beban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu tampak mewah, dihiasi oleh barang-barang berkelas, menunjukkan kekayaan pemiliknya, Kim Jongin yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. Wajahnya tampak muram.

" _Well_?" Suho yang duduk di depan lelaki berwajah murung itu berkata, "Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu ketika kau berdiri menyamar dan berpakaian serupa seperti para pengawalku."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, ekspresi sinis yang tapi menawan muncul di matanya yang gelap pekat. Dia setengah mendengus ketika berkata, "Aku memang tidak mengharapkan dia mengenaliku."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Suho menatap Jongin dengan senyuman menggoda. "Gadis itu tidak menyadari betapa beruntungnya dia. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari targetmu, Jongin. Kau adalah lelaki yang terkenal sebagai sang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatmu menghancurkan reputasimu: sebagai yang tak pernah gagal dalam melaksanakan misimu." Suho melemparkan pandangan memancing, "Akankah kau akan membiarkannya bebas dan tidak pernah tahu bahaya yang sedang mengintainya, ataukah kau akan menuntaskan tugasmu dan melenyapkannya seperti yang seharusnya terjadi?"

Jongin tidak terpancing tentu saja. Dia sangat mengenal Suho, lelaki tua itu adalah mentor sekaligus sahabatnya. Suho sangat suka memancing orang lain lalu menilai dengan ahli setelah melihat tanggapan orang itu. Karena itulah Suho sangat sukses dalam bisnisnya, dia punya kemampuan jenius untuk menilai orang lain sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Jongin hanya memasang ekspersi dingin dan tidak terbaca ketika menanggapi Suho, dia bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Waktunya akan tiba nanti." gumamnya seolah tak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali aku berkencan dengan seorang gadis." Yonghwa tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam di sebuah restoran elegan yang menyajikan menu-menu luar biasa nikmatnya. Lampu restoran ini sengaja didominasi oleh warna kuning hangat, dengan lantai dari panel kayu berwarna gelap yang menyatu dengan suasananya. Amat sangat indah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka, kencannya dengan lelaki sejauh yang dia ingat bisa seindah ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menopangkan jemarinya dengan lembut di dagu, menatap Yonghwa yang tampak sangat tampan di bawah cahaya temaram lampu. "Apakah kau tidak tertarik mengajak seorangpun sebelumnya?"

Yonghwa menyesap minumannya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, "Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, dan kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan jiwaku sendiri. Ketika aku sadar, ternyata aku telah melewatkan banyak hal." Lelaki itu tampak sedih, "Tunanganku meninggal tiga bulan sebelum tanggal pernikahan kami."

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku memang ingin bercerita." Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo lembut, "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengenang sambil tersenyum, dan bisa melepaskan kesedihan jiwaku."

Kyungsoo paham perasaan Yonghwa. Di malam-malam sepi setelah penyembuhannya, ketika Kyungsoo dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal, Kyungsoo selalu menangis dalam kepedihan di dalam kamarnya. Dia meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan, dan yakin bahwa dia akan terus menangis, bahwa sakit ini tidak akan tersembuhkan, dan tidak mungkin waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka.

Tetapi waktu memang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Tuhan yang begitu mencintai manusia, telah menciptakan obat paling mujarab untuk menyembuhkan luka yang tertoreh dalam di hati manusia. Obat itu adalah waktu, menyembuhkan pelan-pelan bahkan tanpa disadari oleh manusia itu sendiri.

Kyungsoo kini bisa mengenang sambil tersenyum, seperti yang dikatakan Yonghwa tadi. Tiba-tiba ingatannya kepada almarhum ayahnya tidak terasa menyakitkan lagi.

"Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama ketika ayahku meninggal," Kyungsoo mendesah, "Dan aku bersyukur aku bisa mengenangnya sambil tersenyum kini."

Tatapan Yonghwa tampak menusuk ke dalam, seolah berusaha menjangkau kedalaman jiwa Kyungsoo, "Apakah kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Dia ayahku...dan kami selalu berdua. Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku, dan ayahku menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk merawatku."

Yonghwa menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu jemarinya meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut,

"Setiap orang pernah terluka. Tetapi manusia mempunyai kemampuan menyembuhkan diri, seperti kau dan aku."

Tatapan mereka berpadu dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa seperti berlabuh. Dia merasa begitu tepat di sini, berdua bersama Yonghwa, seolah-olah mereka memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah larut malam." Mereka masih bercakap-cakap di restoran yang nyaman dan indah itu, memesan secangkir kopi dan bercerita tentang segala sesuatunya. Ada banyak sekali kemiripan Kyungsoo dengan Yonghwa, kadang membuat mereka saling terperangah, lalu tertawa bersama seolah-olah sedang menyimpan rahasia milik mereka sendiri.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Suasana di dalam restoran terlihat penuh dan ramai, meski begitu masing-masing tampak menikmati sajian makan malam yang nikmat, tak ada yang merasa terganggu. Beberapa pasangan tampaknya sengaja datang larut untuk menikmati malam. Karena ini malam minggu, restoran buka sampai tengah malam. Semua orang terlihat tidak peduli akan malam yang telah larut, seolah-olah tidak mau mengikuti sang malam yang mulai beranjak. Dengan tatapan menyesal, Kyungsoo berkata kepada Yonghwa, "Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah malam, aku terlalu asyik menikmati percakapan kita." gumamnya malu-malu.

Yonghwa terkekeh, "Kapan-kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi, ini benar- benar menyenangkan." Lelaki itu setengah berdiri, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka berjalan bersisian, berdekatan, dan ketika Yonghwa menggenggam jemarinya, Kyungsoo tidak menolak.

Sampai kemudian mereka melewati sebuah meja. Meja itu kosong. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menyala, seolah-olah menanti seseorang. Sesuatu di atas meja itu...

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi ketika perutnya bergolak luar biasa.

Di atas meja itu...ada tepatnya sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang disusun dengan sempurna dan cantik yang mengeluarkan cahaya redup yang terlihat romantis. Seolah-olah seorang lelaki sedang menunggu di suatu tempat untuk memberikan kejutan kepada kekasihnya yang berbahagia di sana. Siapapun perempuan itu pasti akan sangat senang melihat pengaturan lilin-lilin temaram yang terasa menghangatkan hati itu.

Tetapi alih-alih senang dengan pemandangan yang tanpa sengaja dilihatnya itu, Kyungsoo malah dihantam oleh perasaan yang tidak dapat dicegahnya. Lilin biru itu, pengaturan yang rapi itu...semuanya seolah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membuka kenangannya akan sesuatu...sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan. Kyungsoo melawan rasa takut itu sehingga menimbulkan gelombang rasa mual yang luar biasa menyiksa. Tubuh Kyungsoo limbung, membuat Yonghwa terperanjat dan menahannya bingung,

" Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo? Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kesadarannya atas rasa nyeri yang seakan merobek kepalanya. Dia melirik ke arah meja kosong dengan lilin biru itu, dan rasa mual kembali bergolak di dalam dirinya,

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Wajahnya pucat pasi, membuat Yonghwa panik, untunglah lelaki itu memilih menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut tetapi kuat, dia setengah menopang langkah lemah Kyungsoo keluar ruangan.

Ketika berada di luar restoran, berhadapan dengan udara segar yang dingin dan menampar pipinya, Kyungsoo menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk kemudian menarik napas lagi. Dia menahan rasa mual di perutnya, dan mengernyit.

Sementara itu Yonghwa yang menatap kernyitan Kyungsoo tampak makin cemas,

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apakah kau mau segelas air?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak." Jemarinya yang lemah mencekal lengan kemeja Yonghwa yang sudah akan berbalik masuk ke restoran, "Tolong.. tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku akan baikan, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo dalam, lalu menghela napas panjang, dipeluknya Kyungsoo dengan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan perempuan itu bersandar di sana,

"Jangan cemas, aku ada di sini." bisik Yonghwa lembut, membuat perasaan hangat mengaliri dada Kyungsoo. Dia bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh kokoh dan hangat Yonghwa, menikmati kehangatan yang menyebar dari sana.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa dia sudah merasa lebih baik. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata Yonghwa yang bening,

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah enakan."

Yonghwa langsung memeluknya erat, "Sama-sama Kyungsoo, apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, melepaskan diri dari topangan tubuh Yonghwa.

"Iya. Kita bisa pulang sekarang, mungkin tekanan darahku turun tadi. Jadi aku sedikit limbung, tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Yonghwa mengamati Kyungsoo dengan teliti, seolah-olah tidak yakin. Tetapi lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lemah dan menyerah, dia cukup bijaksana untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi Kyungsoo di saat perempuan itu sedang lemah, masih banyak waktu nanti untuk menanyakan kondisi Kyungsoo yang sebenar-benarnya. Sekarang dia harus mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang supaya bisa beristirahat.

"Ayo, kita pulang," Dengan lembut Yonghwa menghela tubuh Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam pelukannya, dan mereka melangkah menuju mobil mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Jongin yang dari tadi berdiri di salah satu sudut yang tak kentara terkekeh geli melihat kejadian itu.

Tadi dia iseng, memasang lilin biru itu, hanya untuk melihat sejauh mana hal itu akan mempengaruhi Kyungsoo.

 _Ternyata hasilnya luar biasa._

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Pada saatnya nanti, Kyungsoo akan tahu, apa yang sudah dia lewatkan selama ini, dan sampai hal itu terjadi, Jongin akan menunggu... dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 2**

Setelah insiden itu, Yonghwa mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, dan pada akhirnya setelah Kyungsoo memaksanya dan meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, lelaki itu mau meninggalkannya dan pulang.

Malam itu Kyungsoo berbaring di dalam kegelapan, berusaha tidur tetapi matanya nyalang. Dia lalu duduk dan membuka laci di samping ranjangnya, di sana ada obat pil kecil di dalam botol kaca, obat penenang dari psikiaternya, dengan dosis kecil, hanya diminum kalau Kyungsoo mengalami serangan panik akibat trauma kecelakaannya.

Dia sudah lama sekali tidak meminum pil itu...

Apakah sekarang dia harus meminumnya lagi? Ingatan akan kejadian di restoran tadi masih membuatnya mual. Rasanya begitu menyiksa ketika merasa ketakutan tetapi tidak tahu kenapa.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, menutup kembali laci itu dan berusaha melupakan niat untuk meminumnya. Dia sudah sembuh, dia tidak akan kembali lagi menjadi Kyungsoo yang depresi dan didera ketakutan. Mungkin lilin itu hanya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalunya, sesuatu yang mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam ingatannya sehingga tidak bisa dipikirkannya lagi.

Kyungsoo akan berusaha supaya tidak dikalahkan oleh ketakutannya. Dia pasti bisa. Apalagi dengan hadirnya Yonghwa dalam hidupnya yang membawa secercah cahaya baru bagi kehidupan Kyungsoo.

 _Yonghwa..._

Tanpa sadar bibir Kyungsoo mengurai seulas senyuman ketika mengingat makan malam mereka yang indah, yang diselingi dengan percakapan yang mengasyikkan, semuanya sempurna dengan Yonghwa dan Kyungsoo berharap akan selalu sempurna...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari ketika Kyungsoo memasak sarapannya, telur dan roti panggang, ponselnya berdering dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika melihat ada nama Yonghwa di sana,

"Halo?" Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang terurai yang terpantul dalam suaranya.

 _"Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Suara Yonghwa tampak renyah di seberang sana, membuat senyum Kyungsoo melebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku ya kemarin membuatmu cemas."

 _"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."_ Yonghwa berdehem sejenak, lalu berkata, _"Aku mampir ke sana ya, kebetulan sekarang sedang di dekat rumahmu, kita berangkat kantor bersama."_

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar tanpa dapat ditahannya, "Iya, aku tunggu ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Yonghwa menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit lebih kencang, menuju ke arah rumah Kyungsoo, _impulsif_ memang. Tetapi reaksi Kyungsoo kemarin membuatnya cemas, ada sesuatu di sana, Kyungsoo sudah jelas-jelas ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu mungkin tidak menyadari kenapa.

Sudah tugas Yonghwa untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

Dulu dia melakukannya karena memang pekerjaan, tetapi sekarang dia sadar. Ada perasaan yang terlibat, dan perasaan itu ingin memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo akan selalu baik-baik saja.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip lagi, membuat Yonghwa meliriknya dia mengangkatnya dan berdehem lagi, mencoba menenangkan suaranya.

 _"Apakah ada tanda-tandanya?"_ suara di seberang sana tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya. Tetapi memang tidak perlu ada basa-basi lagi, mereka harus mengatur percakapan seefektif dan sesingkat mungkin untuk menghindari bocornya informasi.

Yonghwa tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun menyadari bahwa orang di seberang sana tidak mung kin melihatnya, "Kemarin dia sangat shock, ada sesuatu aku yakin... aku akan berusaha mencari informasi."

 _"Bagus."_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar tegas, _"Dan pastikan dia tetap aman. Kita sudah mengusahakan segala cara untuk menyembunyikannya, jangan sampai apa yang sudah kita lakukan ini gagal seluruhnya."_

"Baik." Yonghwa menjawab cepat dan teman bicaranya di seberang langsung memutus percakapan.

Lelaki itu lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan ceria, dan tersenyum kepada Yonghwa yang tersenyum manis di depan pintunya, lelaki itu mengangkat kantong kertas yang ada di tangannya, "Donat dengan gula halus yang manis." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Kuharap kau tidak sedang diet."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Kurasa aku rela mengorbankan segalanya demi sebuah donat di pagi hari." Dia membuka pintunya dan membiarkan Yonghwa masuk, "Masuklah, aku sedang menyeduh kopi."

Yonghwa mengikuti Kyungsoo dan melangkah ke dapurnya yang mungil, hari masih pagi dan mereka bisa sarapan sejenak sebelum berangkat kantor. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo menuang kopi ke cangkir putih yang telah disiapkannya, harum aroma kopi menguar di udara dengan segera, "Pakai gula atau cream?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Yonghwa yang duduk di kursi makan dan mengamatinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan gula, satu sendok cream saja." Yonghwa menunjuk ke kantong kertas berisi donatnya, "Aku sudah memberikan jatah gulaku di donat ini." Tawanya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir kopi itu di depan Yonghwa dan tersenyum manis lalu dia duduk di depan Yonghwa, menghadap kopinya sendiri.

Yonghwa mengeluarkan donat hangat dengan gula halus yang menggiurkan itu, meletakkannya di piring kosong yang ada di tengah meja, lalu mengambil satu dan menggigitnya dengan nikmat, setelah itu tersenyum menggoda kepada Kyungsoo, "Ayo cicipilah."

Kyungsoo mengambil donat itu dan mencicipinya, agak kesulitan karena gulanya bertaburan di mulut dan dagunya, tetapi dia kemudian berhasil menggigitnya dan memutar bola matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa lumer di mulutnya.

"Enak sekali." Gumamnya dengan mulut setengah penuh, sementara itu Yonghwa mengamatinya dan tertawa geli, "Ada gula di dagumu." Bisiknya lembut, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap ceceran gula halus itu di dagu Kyungsoo. Sejenak tatapannya berubah serius, dan usapannya semakin lembut. Mereka saling bertatapan, seakan ada percikan perasaan yang mengalir di antara mereka berdua.

Yonghwa yang sadar duluan, dia berdehem dan menarik jemarinya, lalu tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo meminta maaf, "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya lembut, mengalihkan suasana aneh yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Yonghwa adalah kondisinya semalam, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas panjang, "Kau pasti merasa aku aneh kemarin..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa cemas." Yonghwa menyela cepat, "Semalaman aku mencemaskanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Yonghwa malu, "Aku...sebenarnya sejak kecelakaan itu...aku...aku mengalami sedikit gangguan psikologis."

"Gangguan psikologis?" Yonghwa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu istilah yang dipakai oleh psikiaterku, katanya aku mengalami trauma akibat kecelakaan yang menewaskan ayahku... aku... aku selalu mengalami ketakutan dan kengerian tanpa sebab, seakan aku takut pada bahaya yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bahaya apa. Tetapi aku sudah menjalani terapi dengan psikiaterku dan sudah sembuh...aku sudah lama tidak mengalami serangan panik dan kecemasan lagi, aku pikir aku sudah benar-benar sembuh..."

Tatapan Yonghwa berubah serius, "Dan kau merasakannya lagi semalam? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata.

Bayangan lilin berwarna biru yang memancarkan cahaya redup itu membuatnya ngeri, dia memegang belakang lehernya, tiba-tiba merasa begidik di bulu kuduknya.

"Ada meja kosong di rumah makan kemarin...aku...aku tanpa sengaja memperhatikannya dan pemandangan di sana membuatku panik..."

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Pemandangan lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang dinyalakan dan disusun setengah melingkar... bahkan sebelum menghitungnya aku tahu berapa jumlahnya...entah kenapa." Kyungsoo meringis, "Jumlahnya sembilan buah. Ditata dengan spesifik, dan pemandangan itu seakan menohok kesadaranku lalu memunculkan reaksi tak terduga... seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kemarin..."

"Dan kau tetap tidak tahu apa maksud dari sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku sudah mencoba mengingat apapun yang ada dibenakku yang bisa menghubungkan dengan lilin biru itu.. tetapi tidak ada memoriku yang bisa menghubungkannya. Aku hanya tahu aku merasa takut...merasa ngeri, semua perasaan yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan campur aduk di dalam benakku." Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Kyungsoo tidak tahu, rasanya seperti jantungnya ditarik paksa dari rongga dadanya, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang menyesakkan.

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, tampak berpikir, tetapi kemudian tatapannya melembut, "Mungkin memang tidak ada hubungannya, hanya reaksi spontan yang membuatmu terkenang akan trauma akibat kecelakaanmu, siapa tahu... mungkin kau trauma akan warna biru atau apa." Dia tersenyum menenangkan kepada Kyungsoo, "Yang penting kau sudah tidak apa-apa ya?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, sungguh berharap bahwa dia sudah benar-benar tidak apa-apa. "Iya. Terima kasih Yonghwa."

Yonghwa melirik jam tangannya, "Kurasa kita harus segera berangkat ke kantor." Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Kau tidak keberatan kalau nanti kita pulang kantor bersama-sama?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

Bersama Yonghwa terasa menyenangkan, kehadiran lelaki itu bagaikan obat yang membuatnya lupa akan perasaan takut yang menderanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lilin berwarna biru. Itu penyebabnya, dan jumlahnya spesifik ada sembilan buah." Yonghwa bergumam kepada penelponnya.

Dia berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang tertutup rapat, dan tentu saja dia sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendengar percakapannya ini. Lawan bicaranya di seberang sana terdiam, tampak merenung.

 _"Kau pikir itu adalah kode?"_ akhirnya dia bertanya.

Yonghwa termenung sebentar, "Reaksi Kyungsoo semalam luar biasa. Dia ketakutan dan dicekam teror, aku disana melihatnya. Dan lilin itu pasti berarti sesuatu, kalau tidak Kyungsoo tidak akan bereaksi sekuat itu."

 _"Sang pembunuh sudah kembali."_ Suara di seberang tampak ngeri. _"Itu pasti kode, yang khusus ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo. Kita harus mencari tahu Yonghwa, bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus mengorek informasi sedalam mungkin dari Kyungsoo."_

"Dia tampak ketakutan kalau aku membahas masalah ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega?" protes Yonghwa. Lawan bicaranya menghela napas panjang, _"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kyungsoo, tetapi kau harus ingat prioritas kita, dan bukankah apa yang akan kita lakukan ini pada akhirnya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo juga?"_

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pangeranmu datang menjemput." Minri mengedipkan mata sambil menyentuh pelan bahu Kyungsoo sambil lewat, menyadarkannya dari berkas-berkas kontrak kerja yang diperiksanya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Yonghwa bersandar di pintu masuk divisinya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Hari sudah sore dan para karyawan di bagian Kyungsoo sebagian besar sudah pulang sehingga ruangan itu lengang, hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Lembur?" Yonghwa mendekat dan berdiri di sisi meja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, berkas ini baru datang jam empat sore tadi dan aku harus memeriksannya karena besok kontrak ini harus sudah ditandatangani." Kyungsoo tersenyum meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku, mungkin ini butuh waktu beberapa lama... kalau... kalau kau ada acara yang lebih penting mungkin kau bisa pulang duluan."

Yonghwa tersenyum, "Aku tidak ada acara apa-apa kok. Aku lebih senang duduk di sini dan menungguimu...sambil menatapmu." Yonghwa menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada penuh arti, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka akhirnya pulang bersama ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, "Kita makan malam dulu ya." Yonghwa membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah tempat makan yang cukup ramai, "Di sini ada nasi goreng seafood dan nasi goreng bistik yang cukup terkenal."

Kyungsoo menatap tempat makan yang cukup sederhana itu, tetapi sepertinya makanan di sini cukup menjanjikan melihat banyaknya kendaraan tumpah di sekitarnya dan banyaknya manusia yang mengantri di sana, entah di meja yang disediakan atau menunggu untuk membawa pulang makanannya.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dan Yonghwa menggandeng lengannya, beruntung di tengah keramaian pelanggan itu mereka masih menemukan tempat untuk duduk dua orang, Kyungsoo memesan nasi goreng bistik sesuai dengan rekomendasi Yonghwa.

"Nasi goreng bistik di sini istimewa, idenya adalah dengan membuat nasi goreng dengan citarasa manis yang dibantu dengan kacang polong yang khas di lidah, lalu di atasnya diletakkan sepotong besar daging bistik dengan bumbu khas berwarna kecoklatan dan berkilauan menggugah selera."

Yonghwa memberikan gambaran dengan begitu menggoda sehingga Kyungsoo merasakan air liurnya mulai mengalir di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku...aku tidak terbiasa makan di luar, jadi aku tidak tahu tempat- tempat makan enak di kota ini." Gumam Kyungsoo malu-malu." Yonghwa tertawa, "Nanti akan kuajak kau berkeliling kota dan menjelajahi nikmatnya kuliner di kota ini."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar, apakah itu berarti dia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Yonghwa ke depannya?

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yonghwa berbunyi.

Ekspresi lelaki itu tampak serius ketika menatap layar ponselnya, dengan canggung dia berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meminta maaf, "Aku harus menerima ponsel ini di luar, di sini terlalu ramai. Tunggu ya." Yonghwa menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari tempat makan itu.

Kyungsoo mengikuti kepergian Yonghwa dengan matanya. Telepon itu tampak penting, mengingat perubahan ekspresi Yonghwa tadi.

Tetapi Kyungsoo mungkin tidak ada kepentingannya untuk mencampuri urusan Yonghwa, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada masalah buat Yonghwa.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Yonghwa kembali dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, berarti telepon tadi tidak membawa masalah untuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dua piring nasi goreng bistik yang masih mengepul panas diantarkan ke hadapan mereka. Aromanya sangat menggugah selera, membuat Kyungsoo tidak sabar mencicipinya.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo mencicipinya, dia langsung tersenyum. Ya ampun. Masakan ini enak sekali. Daging bistiknya begitu lembut dan lembab, mungkin karena direndam cukup lama dalam bumbu bistik yang kental dan sangat berbumbu, dan daging bistik itu berpadu sempurna dengan nasi goreng yang dimasak dengan begitu enak.

Yonghwa mengamati Kyungsoo dengan penuh antisipasi, "Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ini adalah nasi goreng paling enak yang pernah kumakan... dan juga bistik terenak yang pernah kumakan."

Yonghwa terkekeh. "Nanti akan kuajak kau mencicipi makanan-makanan enak yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak sabar menantinya." Mereka makan bersama dengan nikmat ditengah keramaian itu.

Dan Kyungsoo begitu bahagia sehingga dia melupakan ketakutannya pada lilin-lilin biru itu. Dia merasa tenang, merasa lepas tanpa ada beban. Bersama dengan Yonghwa terasa sangat membahagiakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia seharusnya tidak pantas bersenang-senang seperti itu." Suho melemparkan foto-foto kebersamaan Yonghwa dan Kyungsoo ke meja Jongin.

Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi di kursinya dengan tidak peduli, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Suho penuh arti, "Kenapa kau tampak peduli sekali dengan Kyungsoo, Suho? Aku mulai menduga kaulah yang terobsesi dengannya, bukan aku."

Suho menatap kaget dengan tuduhan Jongin, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu lama bertindak atas apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan itu." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mungkin salah dalam penempatan waktu, Suho." Tatapannya menajam, "Dan aku harap kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari Kyungsoo."

Suho melihat ancaman membunuh di balik tatapan mata Jongin, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan memilih mundur. Tidak ada yang berani menantang Jongin, hanya orang yang tidak sayang nyawa yang melakukannya.

"Oke." Suho memundurkan kursinya dan berdiri, "Anak buahku akan tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo, hanya itu." Gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menyuruh supirnya menepikan mobilnya di sisi kiri trotoar, malam sudah menjelang dan udara dingin langsung menamparnya ketika dia membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku akan jalan dari sini, kau tunggu di sini saja." Gumamnya kepada supirnya.

Setelah itu Jongin melangkah menyusuri jalan di area yang dekat dengan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Dia melangkah dengan tenang menelusup di antara banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar jalan besar itu.

Jongin suka berjalan seperti ini begitu ada waktu, bersikap seperti orang biasa, menikmati berperan seperti orang biasa meski jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa dia bukan orang biasa.

Tangannya penuh darah... dan apakah sebentar lagi dia perlu menodai tangannya dengan darah Kyungsoo?

Tubuh Jongin yang tinggi dan ketampanannya yang tidak biasa membuat banyak orang menoleh dua kali kepadanya, membuat Jongin setengah mencibir dibalik sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Penampilannya yang berbeda di antara semua orang ini membuatnya susah membaur. Dia tahu itu. Tetapi setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak pernah waspada dengan kehadirannya, meskipun dia memastikan bahwa dirinya selalu mengawasi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo...satu-satunya korban yang tidak berhasil di bunuhnya. Namanya terkenal dalam dunia gelap sebagai pembunuh yang tidak pernah gagal. Semua orang yang pernah memakai jasanya, sangat mengandalkannya, dan kegagalannya membunuh Kyungsoo bagaikan coretan merah didalam reputasi pekerjaannya.

Langkahnya memelan ketika dia berdiri di sisi pohon besar di trotoar yang tidak kentara, dan mengamati, Kyungsoo nampak baru keluar dari mobil Yonghwa, lelaki itu membantunya keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng tangannya dengan akrab. Dan tatapan memuja yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo kepada Yonghwa tampak begitu jelas.

 _Perempuan itu sedang jatuh cinta rupanya..._

Jongin tersenyum sinis, kehadiran Yonghwa di kehidupan Kyungsoo mungkin terasa sangat manis...tetapi Kyungsoo tidak akan sadar, Jongin akan merenggut itu semua. Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus menghadapi kepahitan, dengan kehadirannya nanti di kehidupan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _just call me Taenoo ^^_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Terimakasih utk review, follow dan favorite yg kalian berikan utk ff remake ini. Aku ga banyak berharap utk dapat review, follow dan favorite dari kalian krn ini bukan karya ku dan aku sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yg dgn senang hati tanpa paksaan bersedia memberikan review, follow dan favorite ff remake ini :)


	3. Bab 2 - 3

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)

Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu

Damian Marcuss as Damian Wu

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/Negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hadiah untukmu." Yonghwa berdiri lagi di depan pintu masuk rumahnya malamitu. Menunjukkan kantong kertas misterius di tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, mereka telah begitu sering bertemu beberapa minggu ini, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir dua hari sekali Yonghwa mengantarnya pulang ataupun berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawakan makan malam untuk dimakanbersama.

"Masakan apa lagi ini?"

Yonghwa mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo ke dapur."

Lelaki itu memasuki tempat tinggal Kyungsoo dengan santai seakan sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka langsung melangkah menuju dapur, dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan piring.

Yonghwa mengeluarkan kotak-kotak makanan dari dalam kantong kertas itu, dan menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke piring.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak melihat makanan yang dituangkan Yonghwa ke piring. Seekor ikan, ikan yang gemuk dan berdaging dengan saus kemerahan yang menggiurkan melumurinya.

"Ikan apa ini?"

"Kita menyebutnya ikan ekor kuning, dengan saus khusus dari pembuatnya."

"Wow." Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya dan langsung mencium aroma yang menggoda di sana, aroma pedas bercampur dengan bumbu dan rempah yang sangat menggoda. "Ikannya besar sekali."

"Ikan jenis ini memang berdaging tebal dan lembut. Ketika digoreng bagian luarnya akan renyah dan bagian dalamnya akan lumer di mulutmu." Yonghwa mengambil garpu, memotong daging ikan itu, kemudian menusukknya dengan garpu,dioleskannya daging ikan itu ke bumbunya yang berlimpah melumurinya, lalu menyorongkan garpunya kepada Kyungsoo, "Ini icipilah."

Sejenak Kyungsoo terpaku. Dia tidak pernah disuapi sebelumnya seingatnya, dan perilaku Yonghwa ini benar-benar menunjukkan keintiman tersendiri kepadanya. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya malu-malu dan Yonghwa memasukkan ikan itu ke mulutnya.

Ketika merasakan kenikmatan masakan ini yang seakan meledak di mulutnya, Kyungsoo langsung melupakan perasaan malu dan canggungnya. Dia mengunyah, tak bisa berkata-kata dan menatap Yonghwa dalam senyuman,

"Wow... enak sekali." Gumamnya akhirnya, "Astaga enak sekali."

Yonghwa terkekeh, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat penjualnya langsung nanti, kau punya nasi kan, makan yuk."

Kyungsoo mengambilkan Yonghwa nasi dan kemudian mereka makan dengan akrab dimeja makan di dapur Kyungsoo. Ini adalah jenis keintiman baru, keintiman yang baru kali ini berani dilakukan Kyungsoo bersama orang lain. Yonghwa seakan menjadi obat dari seluruh trauma dan ketakutan tidak jelas Kyungsoo, bersama Yonghwa , Kyungsoo merasa menjadi orang normal yang bebas dari rasa takut dan teror yang seolah-olah selalu mengincarnya jauh di kegelapan sana.

"Terimakasih Yonghwa." Kyungsoo bertopang dagu dan tersenyum, menatap Yonghwa yang sedang meneguk air putihnya. Yonghwa meletakkan gelasnya dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah malu-malu, "Karena begitu baik kepadaku."

Yonghwa terkekeh, "Aku senang melakukannya." Lalu tatapan lelaki itu berubah serius, "Kyungsoo, aku..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel lelaki itu berbunyi. Memecah keheningan. Ekspresi Yonghwa tiba-tiba saja berubah keras. Dia melihat ponsel itu kemudian menatap Kyungsoo penuh permintaan maaf,

"Maaf aku harus mengangkatnya."

Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian dengan tergesa melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap sambil kebingungan.

Kenapa Yonghwa tidak mengangkat telepon di depannya? Apakah itu sebuah telepon rahasia?

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, ... mungkin itu urusan bisnis yang penting.

Sambil beranjak, dia membawa piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai mencuci dia menunggu, tetapi Yonghwa tak kembali, Kyungsoo melangkah hati-hati ke arah depan pintunya yang sedikit terbuka dan melihat Yonghwa sedang bercakap-cakap serius di telepon sambil mondar-mandir. Ekspresinya tampak muram.

"Aku bisa mengatasi semua, semua di bawah kendaliku." Suara Yonghwa begitu berbeda, dingin dan ketus. Lawan bicaranya tampak menyahut di sana, membuatdahi Yonghwa semakin berkerut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauh. Cara ini yang paling bagus untuk semakin mendekatinya. Jadi ketika bahaya itu datang aku berada di tempat yang palingdekat." Yonghwa tampak terdiam. "Berkas tentang apa? Apakah kita melewatkannya? Kenapa kita tidak tahu hal sepenting ini sebelumnya?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, berdiri di balik pintu dan maksud perkataan Yonghwa itu? Adalah hubungannya dengannya? Tetapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan benang merah apapun...

Tiba-tiba Yonghwa melangkah ke arah pintu, masih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan lawan bicaranya. Kyungsoo terloncat dan segera terbirit-birit melangkah menuju dapur, takut ketahuan kalau tadi dia sempat menguping pembicaraan Yonghwa.

Ketika Yonghwa melangkah masuk ke dapur lagi, Kyungsoo berpura-pura mengelap lapisan keramik di sekitar bak cuci piringnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Yonghwa dan tersenyum gugup.

"Sudah selesai menelponnya? Apakah ada masalah?"

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, "Hanya masalah keluarga. Ada saudaraku yang sakit."

"Oh ya Ampun, lalu bagaimana?" Kyungsoo mengamati ekspresi Yonghwa yang biasa, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sempat menguping pembicaraanya.

"Aku harus ke luar kota sementara waktu, Kyungsoo. Dan mengambil cuti pekerjaan."

"Oh..." Kyungsoo menatap Yonghwa dengan prihatin, saudara Yonghwa pasti sakit parah, "Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo, sampai... sampai semua beres." Tatapan lelaki itu begitu intens menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya, "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu ketika jauh darimu."

Pipi Kyungsoo merona mendengar perkataan Yonghwa, dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga."

Yonghwa tersenyum, lalu tanpa diduga lelaki itu meraih Kyungsoo mendekat dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sengaja melakukannya. Memamerkan beberapa kali kemunculannya secara mencolok di luar kota untuk memancing Yonghwa supaya menjauhi Kyungsoo. Yonghwa ternyata memakan umpannya dan mengejar ke sana.

 _Mereka semua memang bodoh_. Jongin mencibir. Karena itulah mereka tidak pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

Lelaki itu menatap jauh ke jendela dan merenung, _apakah ini saatnya dia mendekati_ _Kyungsoo_ _?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 3  
**

Kyungsoo berada di sebuah kamar, nuansa kamar itu berwarna keemasan. Sprei sutera yang lembut berwarna putih terasa begitu nikmat membelai kulitnya, dia mendesah dan menggeliat dalam kepuasan, hadiah dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan merasa bingung, kamar ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar ini begitu indah dengan nuansa putih dan keemasan, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya...

Dia semakin mengernyit ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang berat, melingkar di pinggangnya,

Lengan seorang lelaki?

Kyungsoo berjingkat hendak duduk, tetapi lengan lelaki itu menahannya. Lembut tetapi dominan.

Sedetik Kyungsoo merasa sangat ketakutan, tetapi lengan itu bergerak naik dan jemarinya membelainya dengan lembut... lembut dan menggoda... salah satu ujung jemari lelaki itu menelusuri permukaan lengan Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan seringan bulu, kemudian kepala lelaki itu menunduk dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pelipis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, berusaha melihat wajah lelaki itu, tetapi suasana kamar yang temaram membuat wajahnya samar-samar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh lelaki itu sudah menindihnya, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus yang menggoda, seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan ratusan kali kepadanya, lelaki itu meluncurkan kejantanannya yang menegang keras dan panas, memasuki diri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, kenikmatan yang sangat lama dirindukannya, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan lelaki itu, merasakan sensasi panas yang nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, kakinya dengan reflek melingkari pinggul lelaki itu sekuatnya, mendorong lelaki itu membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dalam ke dalam dirinya.

Lelaki itu mengerang, erangan yang dalam dan parau, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap lagi ketika kenikmatan yang dalam itu menghujam tubuhnya, gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat dan semakin menggoda, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin panas dan napasnya terengah.

Ada sesuatu yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, seperti ombak bergulung semakin lama semakin cepat, napas Kyungsoo semakin terngah panas, dan gerakan lelaki itu semakin cepat, semakin intens dan dalam, membawa Kyungsoo semakin cepat menuju pelepasannya.

Kyungsoo mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan itu meledak ke dalam tubuhnya, jemarinya mencengkeram punggung telanjang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Punggung basah lelaki itu melengkung dibarengi dengan erangan dalamnya, ketika dia menenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam dan menikmati pelepasannya sendiri, yang terasa begitu panas, menyirami tubuh Kyungsoo, jauh di dalam sana.

Napas mereka terengah-engah. Lelaki itu masih menindih tubuhnya, sementara Kyungsoo masih terbuai oleh sensai nikmat yang melingkupinya, sensasi nikmat setelah orgasmenya yang luar biasa.

Lelaki itu lalu mengecup pelipisnya lagi, kemudian berbisik pelan ditelinganya, bisikan lembut yang seolah-olah dihembuskan dari kegelapan,

 _"Apakah engkau merindukanku,_ _Kyungsoo_ _?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget dan langsung terduduk. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berkeringat.

Dia berada di kamarnya sendiri, yang gelap dan temaram karena masih dinihari... dan dia sendirian.

Mimpi itu tadi... Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Oh Astaga, kenapa dia bermimpi erotis seperti itu? Bercinta dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya...dan sekarang dia merasakan pangkal pahanya lembab dan basah... pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas sehingga dia merasa perlu menekannya dengan jemarinya.

Apakah dia menyimpan pikiran kotor di benaknya? Sehingga tanpa sadar pikiran kotor itu termanifestasi di dalam mimpinya. Oh astaga... Kyungsoo merasa malu sekali.

Tetapi mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata... dan bahkan masih meninggalkan jejak kenikmatan di dalam dirinya...

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa haus, dia melangkah berdiri dan berjalan dengan hati-hati ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dan menegukkanya dengan rakus. Tubuhnya masih terasa menggelenyar, tak tahu kenapa.

Suara lelaki itu masih membayang jelas dalam mimpinya, serak dan menggoda dengan logat yang aneh dan khas...

Ya ampun, Kyungsoo harus membuang pikiran-pikiran itu. Mungkin ini hanyalah manifestasi dari alam bawah sadarnya yang merindukan romansa.

Kyungsoo mengisi gelasnya lagi kemudian meneguknya sampai habis, setelah itu dia termenung dalam kegelapan..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika sedang jam istirahat di kantor, Kyungsoo membuka-buka beberapa Artikel menyangkut mimpi erotis yang dialami wanita. Ada sebuah artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. Bahwa kadangkala perempuan juga mengalami mimpi eroti sakibat dorongan alam bawah sadarnya, hampir sama seperti mimpi basah pada laki-laki, hanya kalau mimpi basah pada laki-laki diakibatkan oleh pembuangan secara otomatis jumlah sperma yang seharusnya memang dikeluarkan secara berkala, mimpi erotis pada perempuan diakibatkan oleh pelepasan ketegangan seksual yang lama tak tersalurkan.

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan membaca artikel itu semakin dalam.

 _===Pernahkah anda mengalami mimpi erotis? Para psikoanalisa percaya bahwa mimpi erotis itu sesungguhnya adalah refleksi dari apa yang kita kagumi dan kita rasaka_ _n_ _dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Misalkan ketika kita merasa suka atau rindu kepada seseorang, maka otomatis orang itu akan hadir dalam mimpi kita mengalami mimpi erotis maka imajinasi kita sedang terstimulasi, atau menurut Sigmund Freud, otak kita sedang menciptakan skenario untuk memuaskan hasrat dan gairah bawah sadar. Jika mimpi erotis anda melibatkan penetrasi seksual, itu berarti dalam kehidupan nyata anda kurang mengalaminya atau libido anda kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan. Pada kebanyakan kasus, mimpierotis adalah hal yang alami, bahkan perlu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan psikologis sebagai manusia.===_

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan mengulang membaca baris demi baris. Pipinya memerah ketika memahami bahwa mimpi erotisnya kemungkinan karena libidonya kurang mendapatkan pelampiasan... astaga... apakah dia mempunyai gairah yang tinggi tanpa sadar?

Selama ini seks tidak pernah menjadi hal penting dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo, dia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seks, karena itulah mimpinya yang semalam terasa aneh baginya, begitu jelas, begitu eksplisit. Lagipula kenapa dia bermimpi bercinta dengan pria asing? Di artikel itu dikatakan kalau biasanya mimpi kita menyangkut orang yang kita sukai atau orang yang kita rindukan. Bukankah kalau dia memang akan bermimpi erotis partnernya adalah Yonghwa?

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah dan terasa panas, dia merindukan Yonghwa...lelaki itu sudah keluar kota dari dua hari yang lalu dan jarang memberikan kabar, Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi ponsel Yonghwa terus menerus... tetapi memang kadangkala dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabar Yonghwa, bagaimana kabar saudaranya yang sedang sakit itu, dan kenapa Yonghwa jarang menghubunginya...

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum, Minri berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengangkat alis melihat layar komputer Kyungsoo,

"Mimpi erotis?" suaranya tampak menahan tawa hingga Kyungsoo setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memukul lengan sahabatnya itu supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Dengan malu Kyungsoo menutup halaman artikel itu dan menyiapkan diri, Minri pasti akan banyak bertanya. Sahabatnya itu tak akan puas kalau belum mengejar informasi tentang hal yang sekecil-kecilnya.

"Kau bermimpi erotis?" Minri menarik kursi beroda dari meja sebelah yang kosong, saat ini jam istirahat dan banyak yang makan di luar sehingga suasana lengang. Syukurlah. Kalau tidak Kyungsoo akan merasa sangat malu ketika Minri memekikkan kata 'mimpi erotis' tadi.

Kyungsoo menatap Minri dengan pipi merona, "Aku tidak pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya." Bisiknya pelan.

Minri terkekeh, "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah itu dosa besar Kyungsoo, wanita normal boleh-boleh saja mengalami mimpi erotis."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikiran jorok sebelumnya, dan aku bermimpi dengan orang asing..."

"Kadang aku juga bermimpi berpasangan dengan artis-artis bule yang kekar dan tampan." Minri memutar bola matanya, "Mimpi itu adalah kebebasan imaginasi, kita tidak bisa mengaturnya Kyungsoo."

"Kau mengalaminya juga?" Kyungsoo menatap Minri penuh ingin tahu, membuat Minri tertawa.

"Kadang-kadang." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Kyungsoo makin penasaran.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, tetapi ekspresi Minri berubah serius dan mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Apakah kau tahu tentang bos besar yang akan datang?"

"Bos besar?" kali ini Kyungsoo merasa bingung, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tahu informasi ini.

"Memang tidak disebarkan, aku tahu ketika mendampingi pak Jimmy meeting bersama direksi kemarin, mereka membahas akan kedatangan bos baru dari kantor pusat untuk meninjau selama beberapa waktu."

Perusahan mereka adalah perusahaan multinasional yang berkantor pusat di Jerman. Salah satu pemegang saham terbesar adalah pemegang tertinggi perusahaan dari Cina dari keluarga Wu. Dan perusahaan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja adalah kantor cabang yang berlokasi di luar kota.

Kyungsoo pernah mendengar kalau Damian Wu, seorang pengusaha yang sangat disegani karena naluri bisnisnya yang selalu membawanya dalam kesuksesan, adalah orang nomor satu di perusahaan mereka di Cina.

"Apakah Damian Wu yang terkenal itu yang akan datang?" Hati Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, meskipun lelaki itu adalah bos tempat di perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, dia hanya pernah melihatnya di artikel-artikel bisnis, yang menceritakan betapa jeniusnya Damian Wu, dan dalam fotonya dia tampak sangat tampan meskipun usianya sudah setengah baya. Kyungsoo mengagumi Damian Wu apalagi dari artikel yang dibacanya, dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang _family man_ , yang sangat setia kepada keluarganya.

Tetapi ternyata Minri menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan sang ayah yang akan datang, tetapi sang anak."

"Sang anak?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, masak kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang Kris Wu?"

 _Kris Wu_. Sang pangeran dalam dinasti keluarga yang terkenal itu. Kyungsoo tahu, bahwa lelaki itu digambarkan sangat tampan seperti malaikat. Tetapi sepertinya sikapnya tidak setampan wajahnya. Lelaki itu dalam semua artikel digambarkan sangat kejam, keras kepala dan angkuh luar biasa, jauh sekali dari ayahnya yang terkesan bijaksana.

"Aku harus ke salon dan meng _highlight_ rambutku." Minri menepuk-nepuk rambutnya sambil tertawa, "Bayangkan bos yang setampan itu mengunjungi kantor cabang kita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, "Kudengar dia seorang playboy."

"Tentu saja. Lelaki setampan itu haruslah menjadi playboy." Minri terkekeh geli, "Meskipun aku kurang yakin dia akan melirik pegawai-pegawai seperti kita mengingat pergaulannya di kalangan _jet set_. Tetapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha." Minri bergumam ringan lalu berdiri dari kursi putarnya, "Makan yuk, jam istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku lapar."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, mengikuti langkah Minri menju kantin kantor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata malam ini Kyungsoo harus lembur. Dia menghela napas panjang sambil berkali-kali menengok ke arah kiri, tempat dimana bus yang ditunggunya seharusnya muncul. Seharusnya bus itu sudah datang setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan bus itu belum tampak juga.

Suasana di halte bus itu gelap dan menakutkan, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika hawa dingin menerpanya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Udara semakin dingin ketika rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin cemas. Dia bisa saja menunggu taxi. Tetapi bahkan di malam yang senyap ini tidak ada taxi lewat, sementara pengendara kendaraan hanya lalu lalang dengan jarang, sepertinya malam yang dingin dan hujan rintik-rintik membuat orang malas keluar rumah.

Lalu dari sudut matanya Kyungsoo menangkap segerombolan orang berjalan kearahnya, ketika semakin dekat, Kyungsoo cemas karena itu adalah segerombolan pemuda dengan dandanan tidak jelas, tindik di sana sini dan tato yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuh. Kyungsoo beringsut mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia hendak melangkah pergi ketika seorang lelaki dari gerombolan itu menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan dan tiba-tiba memutuskan menghalangi jalannya. Kyungsoo di hadang dari semua sisi, membuatnya bersikap defensif dengan memeluk tasnya di dadanya,

"Mau kemana nona malam-malam begini?" lelaki dengan tindik di hidungnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan melecehkan, "Kau tidak mau menemani kami dulu?"

Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya, berusaha tampak galak dan marah, dia hendak melangkah maju, tetapi lelaki itu menghalangi semua jalannya sambil tersenyum melecehkan. Teman-temannya di belakang Kyungsoo tampak terkekeh menertawakan.

Kyungsoo merasa takut, panik dan takut, gerombolan lelaki itu ada kira-kira tujuh orang. Suasana sangat sepi dan lalu lalang kendaraan sangat jarang, kepada siapa dia bisa meminta tolong? Lagipula semua lelaki ini tampak jahat, bahkan ada beberapa yang menatap bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan nafsu yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Nah Nona... lagipula kau kan tidak bisa kemana-mana, ayo kau temani kami saja." Lelaki yang sepertinya pemimpin gerombolan itu tiba-tiba mencekal tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan itu.

Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah dan jeritan Kyungsoo, seolah-olah menikmati melihat wanita meronta dan ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia."

Sebuah suara dingin yang begitu tenang tiba-tiba saja terhembus dari kegelapan. Nadanya begitu intens dan mengancam, sehingga sang pemimpin gerombolan yang sedang mencekal tangan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Mereka semua menoleh, begitupun Kyungsoo , dan menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi memakai mantel hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya, membuat kesan angkernya makin terasa, wajah lelaki itu tidak jelas karena tertutup bayang-bayang kegelapan dari pohon besar di samping dia berdiri.

"Bung! Carilah mangsa sendiri, jangan ambil gadis kami, kami yang menemukannya duluan." Lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu rupanya memutuskan untuk menantang. Membuat Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu melangkah maju dan ketika mendekat, ekspresi wajahnya yang kejam rupanya berhasil membuat lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu kecil hati karena pegangannya di lengan Kyungsoo agak mengendor.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari perempuanku." Lelaki misterius bermantel hitam itu bahkan tidak membentak, dia hanya mendesis pelan dan penuh bahkan Kyungsoo yang bukan menjadi pusat ancaman lelaki itu merasa merinding ketakutan.

Demikian halnya pula dengan lelaki pemimpin gerombolan itu dan teman-temannya. Pada awalnya sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk melawan, tetapi entah kenapa kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyerah, dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar,

"Silahkan ambil kalau kau mau!" serunya kasar, lalu terbirit-birit melangkah pergi diikuti oleh gerombolannya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas lega melihat gerombolan itu menjauh, dia memijit pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram dengan kasar, rasanya sakit dan sepertinya akan memar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara lelaki itu tenang, membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya seketika dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang gelap dan dalam. Lelaki di depannya sangat tampan dan jelas-jelas bukan orang sini, tetapi dia sangat fasih mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa sini, hanya menyisakan sedikit logat yang malahan menimbulkan kesan misterius yang seksi.

Seksi? Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ada apa dengan otaknya. Kenapa satu hari ini dia selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan hal-hal mesum? Tetapi dia teringat apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu, dia tadi menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai 'perempuanku' sungguh kata-kata yang menyiratkan arti dominan dan kepemilikan seorang lelaki, dan itu terasa sangat seksi ketika diucapkan. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, mungkin lelaki itu hanya ingin menegaskan maksudnya dan menggertak pemimpin gerombolan itu.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, terimakasih." Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa lelaki ini bukan lelaki jahat, dia tidak berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo dan hanya menatapnya dari sudut yang agak jauh, "Kalau tidak ada anda yang membantu saya, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada saya tadi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bukankah cukup berbahaya berdiri sendirian di sini saat sudah larut malam?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyesal, "Ada pekerjaan lembur di kantor yang memaksa saya pulang paling malam dibandingkan yang lain... bus yang saya naiki biasanya sudah muncul beberapa waktu lalu, tetapi entah kenapa bus itu tidak datang...mungkin saya sekarang akan naik taxi."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pastikan kau menaiki taxi yang aman." Dia lalu berdiri sejajar dengan Kyungsoo, "Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau mendapat taxi."

"Oh." Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dengan terkejut, meski ada kelegaan yang tidak bisa ditekannya ketika mengetahui lelaki itu akan menungguinya. Setidaknya dia bisa menunggu taxi dengan rasa aman dan tidak was-was kalau lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya. "Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, mungkin ada keperluan lain yang lebih penting yang harus anda lakukan." Gumam Kyungsoo berbasa basi.

Lelaki itu menampakkan senyum tipis di kegelapan, "Tidak ada kegiatan lain yang lebih penting yang perlu kulakukan."

"Oh." Kyungsoo terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, "Kalau begitu terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab lelaki itu datar, dan entah kenapa ada senyum tersembunyi di sana.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam keheningan... entah berapa lama karena tidak ada taxi yang lewat. Rintik-rintik hujan semakin besar menerpa mereka, membuat mereka memundurkan langkahnya ke dalam naungan atap halte, mencoba melindungi kepala mereka, meskipun tubuh mereka tetap saja terkena terpaan air hujan. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya lagi dengan lengannya untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menggigit, dan lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari kedinginan Kyungsoo, karena tiba-tiba dia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang tebal dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di bahu Kyungsoo,

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Gumam lelaki itu lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata lelaki itu, "Tapi kau akan kebasahan dan kedinginan."

"Aku seorang laki-laki, aku lebih kuat." Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, menciptakan perpaduan wajah yang sangat mempesona. Kyungsoo baru menyadari betapa tampannya lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini, tulang rahangnya kokoh dan keras, dengan bibir tipis yang sedikit lancip di ujungnya, dan matanya tampak begitu tajam dan gelap, dilindungi oleh bulu mata panjang yang tak kalah gelap.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Kyungsoo kemudian, tidak tahu lagi harus mengucapkan apa. Dia melihat lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil lalu.

Dan kemudian mereka berdiri dalam keheningan lagi, dengan rintik hujan yang semakin deras menerpa mereka, tetapi kali ini ada kehangatan beraroma kayu-kayuan dan _musk_ yang samar-samar... sepertinya berasal dari parfum lelaki itu.

Lalu di ujung jalan sana, seperti kedatangan penyelamat, taxi berwarna biru itu tiba-tiba muncul, Kyungsoo langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat sehingga taxi itu menepi di depannya, dia mendongak dengan penuh syukur kepada penolongnya yang misterius,

"Terimakasih." Bisiknya pelan penuh perasaan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, membukakan pintu taxi untuk Kyungsoo, dan menunggu Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan duduk di dalam taxi.

"Hati-hati." Bisik lelaki itu dengan suara dalam, lalu menutup pintu Taxi itu. Kyungsoo masih menoleh kebelakang, melihat lelaki itu masih berdiri dihalte itu, dengan latar belakang kegelapan, sampai kemudian lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia masih mengenakan mantel hitam lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai ke rumah, hujan telah turun dengan derasnya menghujam bumi dengan suara keras dan hempasan air yang bertalian dengan angin. Taxi itu berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan setelah membayar, Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan menuju teras rumahnya. Seluruh kepalanya basah kuyup, tetapi tubuhnya terlindung oleh mantel tebal penolong misteriusnya tadi sehingga bisa tetap kering... meskipun mantel itu sekarang basah kuyup dan menetes-neteskan air ke lantai terasnya.

Kyungsoo mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah dan berusaha mencari kunci rumahnya, dia ingin cepat masuk dan mengeringkan diri, mungkin sambil membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat untuk diminum. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo lebih memilih secangkir kopi, tetapi kopi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, sementara Kyungsoo harus tidur cukup malam ini.

Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dilepaskannya mantel yang sekarang berat dan basah karena hujan itu dan dipeluknya, aroma kayu-kayuan dan _musk_ masih melingkupinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan mantel itu ke cucian. Dan kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu apapun tentang penolong misteriusnya itu, bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Lalu bagaimana dia akan mengembalikan mantel ini? Mantel ini kelihatannya sangat mahal dan dijahit khusus. Kyungsoo memang kurang mengerti merek pakaian laki-laki, tetapi dari sentuhan bahannya dan jahitannya, kelihatan sekali kalau mantel ini sangat mahal. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengembalikan mantel itu.

Kyungsoo merenung, lalu mulai begidik kedinginan hingga dia memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu masalah mantel itu, akan dia pikirkan nanti. Diambilnya handuk yang tersampir di sana, dan digosokkannya ke rambutnya yang basah. Mandi pancuran air hangat terasa sangat menggoda.

Kyungsoo melepaskan semua pakaiannya, membiarkan semuanya jatuh ke lantai, dan melangkah telanjang ke arah kamar mandinya dengan pancuran air hangatnya.

Pertama kali air hangat itu terasa menyengat di tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan, tetapi kemudian setiap kucurannya seperti memijat tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya terasa lemas. Tak lupa Kyungsoo mencuci pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh pemimpin gerombolan tadi. Dia mengamati lengannya dan menemukan bekas merah di sana, sedikit perih, tetapi semoga saja tidak menjadi memar. Kalau sampai terjadi memar, Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan baju lengan panjang untuk bekerja besok supaya memar itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Selesai mandi, Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tersampir di lemari baju di luar kamar mandi. Gaun tidur itu bukan gaun tidur yang seksi, terbuat dari bahan katun yang nyaman berwarna hijau muda, dengan gambar bunga-bunga kecil di sakunya yang ada di bagian depan baju. Gaun tidur Kyungsoo tidak ada yang seksi, toh memang tidak ada perlunya berpenampilan seksi sebelum tidur karena Kyungsoo memang selalu tidur sendirian.

Kyungsoo menguap menahan kantuk, tetapi tetap memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir susu cokelat hangat supaya perutnya tenang. Dia tidak sempat makan malam lagi, dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan apapun. Secangkir susu cokelat hangat pastilah cukup.

Ketika cangkir berisi susu hangat itu sudah jadi, Kyungsoo duduk di meja dapur dan meneguknya, dia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Kyungsoo menguap lagi, dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dapur. Lalu dia tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memutuskan untuk menarik kursi dan duduk diam mengawasi. Dia sekarang berada di dapur di dalam rumah Kyungsoo yang bisa dia masuki dengan mudahnya.

Tadi dia mengira Kyungsoo sedang tidur pulas di kamarnya, tak disangkanya perempuan itu malahan tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman di meja makan dapurnya dengan kepala tertelungkup di sana.

Jongin mengamati sejenak dan cukup yakin kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan terbangun karena tampaknya tidurnya sangat lelap. Dia kemudian duduk dan mengamati Kyungsoo, dalam cahaya lampu dapur yang remang-remang.

Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, jemarinya menyentuh untaian rambut Kyungsoo yang halus, dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aromanya, aroma shampoo strawberry di rambut yang masih setengah basah itu.

Jongin tadi mengikuti taxi Kyungsoo pulang, menyuruh supirnya menunggu di sudut jalan ke rumah mungil Kyungsoo sementara dia duduk diam di jok belakang dan menanti. Ketika dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo sudah tidur, Jongin menyelinap masuk, sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan pesan yang sama untuk Kyungsoo dimeja dapurnya... _sembilan buah lilin berwarna biru dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menyiratkan pesan penuh arti_ , dan dia lalu akan mengambil Kyungsoo, dengan tenang dan cepat seperti biasanya ketika dia melakukannya kepada yang lain.

Tetapi dia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya demi menatap Kyungsoo yang terpejam dalam damai.

Bukan sekarang waktunya. Jongin menyimpulkan dalam hati. Gadis ini mungkin pantas menikmati hidupnya lebih lama... hidup yang diciptakan untuknya dalam drama penuh kebahagiaan dan mimpi bagi seorang perempuan.

Jongin berdiri, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, yang lunglai karena pulasnya tidurnya, dan membawanya ke kamar. Dibaringkannya tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut ke atas ranjang, layaknya seorang pangeran dalam adegan-adegan romantis puteri raja. Setelah itu diselimutinya tubuh Kyungsoo, perempuan itu menggeliat sedikit, lalu setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dia berbaring dengan tenang. Semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Jongin berdiri di sana dan mengamati. Dorongan untuk mengambil Kyungsoo terasa begitu kuat dan menyiksanya. Menyisakan kepahitan kental yang mendera jiwanya. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Demi Kyungsoo, agar perempuan itu bisa menikmati hidupnya sedikit lebih lama lagi, sebelum Jongin memecahkannya menjadi hancur dan berkeping-keping.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _just call me Taenoo ^^_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yg dgn senang hati-tanpa paksaan bersedia memberikan review, follow dan favorite ff remake ini :)


	4. Bab 3 - 4

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Damian Marcuss as Damian Wu  
Serena Marcuss as Serena Wu  
Demiris Paredesh as Kim Suho  
Mr. Hendrick as Ricky Kim  
Tina as Hani

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menyelinap melalui gorden warna peach di kamarnya, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengernyitkan keningnya, dia membuka mata dan setengah bingung menyadari bahwa dia berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _Kapan dia pindah kemari?_ Ingatan terakhirnya adalah meminum secangkir susu hangat di meja dapurnya, sepertinya dia tertidur di sana... ataukah diasalah... apakah saking mengantuknya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur?

Kyungsoo lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan hati-hati menuju dapur. Dapurnya sepi, seperti biasanya, cahayanya masih remang-remang karena gordennya tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo membuka gorden, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk, matanya menoleh ke arah gelas susu cokelat di mejanya yang masih setengah lebih, dibuangnya susu cokelatnya ke wastafel dan dicucinya gelasnya. Kemudian mata Kyungsoo mengarah kepada mantel hitam itu, teringat akan kenangan semalam, sosok misterius yang ternyata membekas di benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi ini dia akan datang!" Minri menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan berbisik dengan bersemangat.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, dia barusan memeriksa ponselnya dan tetap saja tidak ada pesan dari Yonghwa, _apakah_ _Yonghwa_ _sebegitu sibuknya sampai tidak sempat mengabari dirinya?_

"Kris Wu." Minri benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasmenya, "Apakah kau tahu dia baru saja putus dengan model filipina itu? Sekarang dia melajang."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Sekalipun dia melajang, orang yang akan mengisi posisi pacarnya nanti pastilah bukan dari kalangan kita-kita." Gumamnya pelan.

Minri menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil ikut terkekeh, "Yah tetapi bagaimanapun juga aku bersemangat mengetahui bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Kau tahu, semua pemberitaan itu mengatakan dia sangat tampan... aku ingin melihat aslinya."

"Sepertinya aslinya juga sama tampannya." Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik ke ponselnya lagi.

Minri sepertinya menyadari ada yang mengganggu Kyungsoo, "Kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah. Ayolah, aku melihat beberapa menit ini kau sudah beberapa kali melirik ponselmu? Aku kan sahabatmu, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan masalah pelik, "Yonghwa... dia tidak menghubungiku, ketika dia pertama pergi ke luar kota, dia masih mengirimiku pesan meskipun jarang, tetapi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Minri memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak perlu cemas Kyungsoo, begitulah para lelaki. Lelaki tidak pernah menyadari pentingnya komunikasi. Bagi mereka, selama kau tidak menghubunginya, semua baik-baik saja, dan mereka merasa tidak perlu menghubungi. Berbeda dengan perempuan, komunikasi sangat penting. Mungkin kau bisa menghubunginya duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau terlihat terlalu bersemangat." Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, membuat Minri terkekeh.

"Apakah kau akan menahan diri terus-terusan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Yonghwa tidak menghubungimu sampai akhir. Kudengar dia mengambil hak cuti besarnya satu bulan penuh. Itu adalah jangka waktu yang lama."

Kyungsoo tercenung, lalu menatap Minri bingung, "Menurutmu pantaskah aku menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya? Tidakkah aku terlihat terlalu mengejarnya?"

Minri menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia mungkin akan merasa kau perhatian kepadanya, mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk merawat.. katamu saudaranya sakit bukan? Jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu duluan." Minri mendekatkan dirinya,"Sebenarnya sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menelaah kedekatan mereka sebelum Yonghwa pergi ke luar kota,

"Kami dekat, hampir setiap malam kami pulang bersama, makan malam bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan."

"Semua itu hanya dalam beberapa minggu?" Minri tersenyum kagum, " _Chemistry_ di antara kalian pasti sangat cocok. Dan selama itu dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih seperti mengucapkan cinta misalnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak pernah, Yonghwa selalu baik, lembut dan perhatian tetapi tidak lebih... dia..dia mengecup pipiku ketika berpamitan akan ke luar kota."

"Mungkin dia memang bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru." Minri melirik jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi yang kita tunggu-tunggu akan tiba, barusan pak Jimmy terbirit-birit menjemput di bandara." Minri tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu, "Hubungilah Yonghwa duluan, beranikan dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan Kris Wu pun tiba di kantor mereka, dia akan berada di sini selama enam bulan, untuk mengevaluasi kantor cabang mereka. Sebuah ruangan paling besar sudah disiapkan untuknya, ruangan itu biasanya dipakai untuk pertemuan dan meeting kecil untuk tiga atau empat orang, dan merupakan tempat meeting paling ekslusif. Kris Wu akan menempatinya selama dia berada di kantor cabang ini.

Kyungsoo cukup beruntung karena atasannya merupakan salah satu yang berkedudukan tinggi di kantor cabang ini. Karena itulah, Kris Wu sering mengunjungi ruangan atasan Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki itu sering lalu lalang melewati meja Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Minri sangat iri, sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengirimkan sms dari ruang kerjanya di seberang lorong, mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo.

Yah, kalau menikmati sebuah mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa bisa dianggap suatu keberuntungan, Kyungsoo memang beruntung. Dalam satu hari ini, Kris telah tiga kali melewatinya, meskipun sama sekali tidak melirik kepadanya.

Dan seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh semua artikel tentang Kris, lelaki ini memang sangat tampan, semuanya sempurna, dari pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya sampai warna matanya yang menakjubkan. Biru terang... sangat terang hingga hampir pucat.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya pura-pura menekuri laptopnya ketika Kris keluar dari ruang atasannya, lelaki itu pasti akan melewatinya seperti biasa,s eperti yang telah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu langkah-langkah lelaki itu melewatinya kemudian akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencuri pandang diam-diam untuk diceritakan kepada Minri nanti. Tetapi kali ini lelaki itu tidak melewatinya, lelaki itu berhenti di depan Kyungsoo, kemudian berdiri dalam keheningan mengamati Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata biru yang indah itu. Dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak ternganga kagum akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau staffnya Mr. Ricky?" suara Kris mengalun tenang dan dalam, sangat cocok dengan penampilannya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya gugup, "Iya, Saya asisten Mr. Ricky."Jawabnya cepat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Kris tetap berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang intens,

"Hmmmm... kau amat sangat... mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 4**

"Kau amat sangat mengingatkanku kepada seseorang." Kalimat Kris itu menggantung di udara, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

Apakah maksud Kris dia mirip seseorang yang dikenal oleh Kris?

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan." Kyungsoo menjawab, mencoba memberikan senyuman profesional meskipun dia gugup setengah mati.

Kris mengamati Kyungsoo lagi, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin juga." Gumamnya. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menatap Kris sampai menghilang di balik pintu, dan tersenyum senang. Minri pasti akan histeris kalau tahu bahwa Kris menyapanya.

Dan benar. Minri berteriak histeris ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan sapaan Kris yang terakhir tadi.

"Dia menyapamu? Dia benar-benar menyapamu?" Minri berucap dengan nada tinggi, hingga Kyungsoo harus menyenggolnya karena semua orang di kantin itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka.

"Dia bilang aku amat sangat mengingatkannya kepada seseorang." Kyungsoo merenung sambil menopang dagu, "Dan dia menekankan kepada kata amat sangat , bukan hanya biasa-biasa saja."

"Mungkin kau mirip dengan mantan pacarnya." Minri mulai berimajinasi, "Mungkin dia kemudian memutuskan mendekatimu, dan dalam waktu enam bulan Kris di sini kau bisa mengambil hatinya, bayangkan seorang staff biasa bisa merengkuh hati orang dengan jabatan paling tinggi di perusahaan, itu seperti kisah cinderella."

"Dan kisah cinderella semacam itu kebanyakan sangat jarang terjadi." Sela Kyungsoo cepat.

"Siapa bilang?" Minri tersenyum penuh arti, "Sangat jarang belum tentu tidak terjadi bukan? Apakah kau tahu siapakah Serena Wu, ibu dari Kris dan isteri dari Damian Wu? Dia dulu staff biasa di perusahaan Damian, dan kemudian dia bisa menjadi isteri Damian Wu."

"Dari kisah yang aku dengar, Damian Wu sangat mencintai isterinya, dia yang dulu seorang playboy langsung bertekuk lutut." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia selalu senang membahas kisah percintaan bos mereka yang ada di kantor pusat, karena menurutnya kisah cinta itu luar biasa indahnya. Perkawinan mereka terbukti bertahan dengan kokoh dan menghasilkan dua anak yang luar biasa, Kris salah satunya.

"Nah...mungin saja Kris akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya, mencintai perempuan biasa-biasa saja, alih-alih menikahi pacar-pacarnya yang model dan dari kalangan jetset itu. Mungkin saja kita bisa menjadi Serena berikutnya."

"Jangan bermimpi." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Kris Wu luar biasa tampannya, hingga hampir mendekati malaikat, hanya perempuan luar biasa yang bisa menjadi pasangannya." Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dari pembahasan mereka tentang Kris, karena kalau dibiarkan, Minri yang antusias tidak akan berhenti, "Aku akan menelepon Yonghwa."

"Oh ya ampun, jadi belum kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Belum. Tadi aku sibuk." Kyungsoo berkelit, membuat Minri mencibir.

"Lakukan sekarang, sebelum kau berubah pikiran." Perempuan itu lalu berdiri, "Aku akan kembali ke ruangan, pak Jimmy sedang uring-uringan, bisa-bisa aku disemprot kalau tidak kembali ke kantor tepat waktu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk tetapi setelah Minri berlalupun, dia masih menekuri ponselnya dan memandanganya ragu.

Kyungsoo merindukan Yonghwa...dan jauh di dasar hatinya ada rasa sakit karena menyadari bahwa Yonghwa tidak merasa perlu untuk menghubunginya. Bukankah kalau dia ada di benak Yonghwa, lelaki itu akan menghubunginya dan memberi kabar?

Haruskah dia menelepon Yonghwa duluan?

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, kemudian jemarinya memijit nomor ponsel Yonghwa, nomor yang amat sangat dihapalnya karena beberapa kali dia mencoba menelepon tetapi kemudian menahan dirinya.

" _Halo_?" Suara Yonghwa diseberang sana menohok kerinduan Kyungsoo, " _Kyungsoo_?" lanjut Yonghwa ketika melihat nomor peneleponnya.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun Yonghwa tidak bisa melihatnya, "Ya ini aku. Kau.. kau lama tidak ada kabar, aku mencemaskanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu Yonghwa?"

Hening agak lama, seakan Yonghwa kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

" _Aku baik-baik saja_." Suara Yonghwa tertelan dalam dan tampak sedih, membuat Kyungsoo cemas.

"Apakah saudaramu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

" _Saudara_?" dari nada suaranya, Kyungsoo menduga Yonghwa sedang mengernyitkan kening di sana.

"Saudaramu...yang katanya sakit dan sedang kau tengok itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, mencoba mengingatkan Yonghwa, lelaki itu entah kenapa nada suaranya terdengar enggan dan tidak fokus, apakah telepon Kyungsoo mengganggunya?

" _Oh itu..._ " Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, " _Saudaraku baik-baik saja_."

"Jadi dia sudah sembuh, syukurlah." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan menarik napas panjang, lega. "Jadi kapan kamu pulang?" jawaban atas pertanyaan itu amat sangat diinginkan oleh Kyungsoo, dia ingin Yonghwa pulang...dia merindukan lelaki itu. Kebersamaan mereka selama beberapa lama itu telah mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup Kyungsoo dan dia menginginkannya kembali.

Tetapi sepertinya jawaban Yonghwa tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya karena lagi-lagi, Yonghwa memilih tidak menjawab dan menciptakan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Yonghwa?" Kyungsoo memanggil, memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon mereka baik-baik saja.

Lagi. Terdengar Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, lalu lelaki itu menjawab, sebuah jawaban yang menyambar Kyungsoo dengan menyakitkan, bagaikan sambaran petir yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya,

" _Aku tidak akan kembali Kyungsoo, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi_."

Lalu telepon diputuskan. Lama Kyungsoo termenung dengan ponsel di telinganya, menyisakan bunyi tut..tut..tut yang konstan, yang bahkan tidak di sadarinya.

 _Aku tidak akan kembali, tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi...Aku tidak akan kembali tolong jangan menghubungiku lagi...Aku tidak akan kembali..._

Jawaban Yonghwa itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya, dan ketika akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menerima maksudnya, bibir Kyungsoo bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Apakah ini maksudnya Yonghwa telah mencampakkannya? Mungkinkah kedekatan mereka selama ini tidak ada artinya bagi Yonghwa? Mungkinkah Kyungsoo yang terlalu memiliki mimpi romantis tentang Yonghwa?

Tak dapat ditahankannya, air mata mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo, dia meletakkan ponsel itu dan menggigit bibirnya.

Mungkin memang kisah cinta romantis bukanlah hal yang akan dialaminya. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan selalu berakhir sendirian...tanpa siapapun yang mencintainya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkkan kepalanya dan mengusap airmatanya. Disingkirkannya seluruh pikiran yang menghancurkan hatinya itu. Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis. Kalau memang bagi Yonghwa dia tidak berarti, Kyungsoo tidak akan membuang-buang air matanya untuk lelaki itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" atasannya bergumam, mengamati Yonghwa yang menutup pembicaraan dengan kasar. "Kau akan melukai hatinya."

"Itu lebih baik." Yonghwa meringis, "Kurasa strategiku untuk mendekatinya salah, aku lebih baik mengawasinya dari kejauhan." Gumam Yonghwa, menghela napas panjang lalu duduk merosot di kursinya, di depan meja kerja atasannya.

Atasannya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi lawan bicaranya di telepon-telepon misteriusnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Kau bilang dulu, itu adalah salah satu cara yang efektif...menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya akan membuatmu lebih mudah dengannya, tentu saja dengan catatan bahwa kau bersikap profesional dan tidak melibatkan perasaanmu." Tatapan sang atasan berubah spekulatif, "Apakah kau telah melanggar peraturan itu?"

Yonghwa meremas rambutnya gusar, "Aku merasa aku mencintainya. Aku merasa akan ada harapan untuk kami, nanti ketika semua permasalahan sudah dibereskan...tetapi berkas-berkas yang kau serahkan ini..." Yonghwa mengernyit kepada berkas-berkas yang dihamparkan atasannya di mejanya. Atasannya memanggilnya kemari karena berkas-berkas ini, hasil penyelidikan mereka yang terakhir dan mengungkap sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya.

"Berkas-berkas ini merubah segalanya?" atasannya melanjutkan, menatap Yonghwa dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku harus menghamparkan ini dihadapanmu."

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, tampak kesakitan, "Tak apa...setidaknya aku bisa mundur sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Dan setidaknya, kita tahu arti dari simbol sembilan lilin berwarna biru itu." Sambil berusaha melupakan rasa sakit hatinya, Yonghwa memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap atasannya dengan serius, "Jadi seluruh rencana kita harus dirubah, sang pembunuh bagaimanapun juga akan muncul."

"Ya. Aku yakin dia akan mengambil Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak boleh diambil, tidak sampai kita memastikan tentang dugaan kita. Tugasmu adalah selalu siap sampai saat itu terjadi, jangan sampai lengah."

Yonghwa tercenung. Dia tidak akan lengah. Meskipun sekarang hatinya terasa sakit, sakit luar biasa, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan Kyungsoo dia merasa dadanya diremas-remas menyakitkan. Yonghwa bersumpah akan menyembuhkan hatinya itu dan menjalankan tugasnya tanpa perasaan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia memang mengundurkan diri kemarin." Minri yang kebetulan bisa mengakses data karyawan membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan data yang ditemukannya di komputernya. Kyungsoo barusan menemuinya, dengan mata sembab meskipun tidak menangis lagi. Dan dari cerita Kyungsoo, hanya ada satu hal, Yonghwa mencampakkan Kyungsoo setelah memberinya harapan, dan itu adalah satu hal paling tak termaafkan yang pernah dilakukan laki-laki kepada seorang perempuan.

Kyungsoo mengamati layar komputer Minri, dan melihat nama Yonghwa di sana. Mengundurkan diri dari kantor kemarin, dan efektif per tanggal satu.

Jadi itu maksudnya bahwa Yonghwa tidak akan kembali? Bahwa lelaki itu meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa penjelasan?

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku, Minri?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar, membuat Minri mendengus karena sahabatnya dilukai.

"Karena dia lelaki bodoh dan pengecut." Minri bergumam ketus, "Jangan habiskan airmata dan hatimu untuk memikirkannya Kyungsoo, hanya akan membuatmu sakit."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Mudah memang untuk dikatakan, tetapi bahkan sampai beberapa jam lalu, Kyungsoo masih tersenyum ketika mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Yonghwa, dan sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang bisa dibilang amat sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Yonghwa melakukan itu kepadanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tampaknya akan menerima kedatangan tamu penting mereka, Kim Suho di ruangannya. Kabar itu berhembus karena sejak pagi tadi di kantor terjadi kesibukan, banyak orang lalu lalang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Yah. Kyungsoo masih teringat lelaki tua itu, yang membawa serentetan pengawal pribadi berpakaian sama dengan wajah datar yang sama seperti robot. Kontrak dengan Suho adalah kontrak yang paling sukses yang pernah dilakukan oleh cabang mereka, karena itulah kehadiran Suho di kantor ini untuk menemui Kris sangatlah penting.

Mr. Ricky, atasan langsung Kyungsoo sendiri tampak begitu sibuk. Kyungsoo melihat tubuh gempal lelaki bule itu mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya, kadangkala sibuk menelepon seseorang, kadangkala tampak mencari-cari berkas. Sampai kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya,

"Kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu memanggil, membuat Kyungsoo seketika berdiri,

"Ya _Sir_?" karena bos-nya orang bule, Kyungsoo selalu memanggilnya dengan Sir sebagai ganti dari kata pak .

"Kemari sebentar."

Sambil merapikan roknya, Kyungsoo melangkah dan memasuki ruangan Mr. Ricky. Lelaki itu sudah duduk di balik mejanya dan mempersilahkan duduk ketika Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Duduklah." Mr. Ricky masih tampak sibuk melihat berkas-berkasnya, lalu ketika Kyungsoo sudah duduk dia menautkan jemarinya dan menopangkannya di dagunya, "Kita kedatangan tamu penting hari ini..."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang menggantung. Meskipun orang bule, Mr. Ricky sangat fasih berbahasa Cina karena dia telah tinggal di Cina lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Dan kau dulu yang bertugas menemui Mr. Suho untuk penandatanganan kontrak, jadi aku pikir aku akan membawamu menghadiri meeting penting nanti siang."

Dia? Ikut ke meeting penting direksi?

"Baik _Sir_." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya gugup. Sementara itu Mr. Ricky tampak puas,

"Oke kalau begitu, siapkan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan kontrak kerjasama kita dengan Mr. Suho, kita ke ruang meeting di lantai atas nanti jam dua siang."

Kyungsoo sekali lagi mengangguk patuh, lalu berdiri dan berpamitan, melangkah kembali keluar ruangan. Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Mr. Ricky kembali memanggilnya, kali ini suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu,

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa _Sir_?"

Atasannya itu menatapnya ingin tahu, "Apakah kau mengenal Mr. Suho sebelumnya? Atau kau ada koneksi dengannya?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, pertanyaan apa itu? Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak _Sir_ , saya belum pernah bertemu dan mengenal Mr. Suho sama sekali sebelum penandatanganan kontrak itu."

Mr. Ricky mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Kyungsoo bingung, tetapi lalu lelaki itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Oke kalau begitu, pergilah."

Dan Kyungsoo pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruangan lelaki itu.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Mr. Ricky masih merenung bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal Mr. Suho sebelumnya dan tampaknya memang tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa membuat mereka terkoneksi...tetapi masih diingatnya dengan jelas waktu itu, Mr. Suho jelas-jelas meminta secara spesifik bahwa Kyungsoo sendirianlah yang harus dikirimkan untuk penandatanganan kontrak di cafe itu...itu benar-benar permintaan yang sangat aneh, tetapi mereka menurutinya karena perjanjian dengan Mr. Suho amat sangat penting. Dan sekarang, melalui pesan khususnya, Mr. Suho mengatakan menginginkan Kyungsoo hadir di dalam meeting mereka nanti...kenapa?

Mr. Ricky merenung, berusaha memecahkan misteri itu, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berkumpul di sekeliling meja meeting yang sangat besar itu, menunggu kedatangan Mr. Suho yang sedang disambut oleh Kris di lobby. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Mr. Ricky dan bertanya-tanya, apakah Mr. Suho yang eksentrik itu akan datang membawa sepasukan pengawalnya lagi? Sama seperti ketika di cafe waktu itu?

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo langsung terjawab ketika pintu itu terbuka dan Kris masuk bersama Mr. Suho. Dan...seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Kyungsoo, beberapa pengawalnya, kali ini hanya sekitar delapan orang, tidak sebanyak ketika di pertemuan cafe waktu itu, dengan pakaian yang sama persis dan ekspresi datar yang sama, masuk dan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Semua anggota meeting itu saling melempar pandangan kaget karena lelaki itu membawa begitu banyak pengawal, sementara Kyungsoo mengamati roman muka Kris yang tampak setengah geli.

Kris dan Suho akhirnya duduk di kepala meja, "Senang kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini, jadi mari kita mulai meetingnya." Kris membuka meeting hari ini dan mulailah pembahasan ke hal-hal yang teknis menyangkut keputusan strategis perusahaan. Kyungsoo semula bisa mengikuti, tapi lama-lama pembahasan berada di luar hal-hal yang dikuasainya dalam pekerjaannya sebagai staff, dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Mr. Suho, tetapi lelaki itu bersikap seolah tidak mengenalinya. Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo merasa cemas kalau-kalau Mr. Ricky menganggap bahwa kehadirannya di ruang meeting adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Kyungsoo mencoba berkonsentrasi mengikuti pembicaraan tingkat tinggi itu, tetapi kemudian dia merasa dirinya sedang diawasi. Salah satu pengawal itu mengawasinya!

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah pengawal Mr. Suho, dan seketika dia terkesiap, untunglah dia berhasil menahan diri tepat pada waktunya.

Salah satu pengawal Mr. Suho itu adalah penolong misteriusnya di malam itu...

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mengamati lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu rupanya juga mengenali Kyungsoo, seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya, dan dia mengedipkan matanya...mengedipkan matanya!

Sekarang di tempat terang Kyungsoo bisa mengamati lelaki itu sepenuhnya, dan ternyata meskipun sama-sama berwajah dingin seperti pengawal yang lainnya, penolong misteriusnya tampak berbeda, dia begitu tampan dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerah, dan mata cokelatnya yang gelap. Wajahnya begitu klasik seperti lukisan dewa-dewa Yunani di masa dulu...

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menyadari sepenuhnya kalau Kyungsoo mengamatinya dan mengagumi ketampanannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kyungsoo dan tatapan matanya seperti sebuah janji. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat kalau mantel lelaki itu masih ada di rumahnya. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji kalau dia akan menanyakan nama lelaki itu nanti dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya, karena dia harus mengembalikan mantel lelaki itu.

Sambil melempar senyum gugup, Kyungsoo membalas anggukan kepala lelaki itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha berkonsentrasi kepada pembahasan meeting yang sedang berlangsung itu. Tetapi kali ini rasanya luar biasa sulitnya, karena dia menyadari ada mata yang sedang mengawasinya tanpa malu-malu, mata penolong misteriusnya itu.

Meeting itu terasa begitu lama, hingga akhirnya Kris menutup pembahasan. Mereka sudah menentukan langkah strategis untuk proyek berikutnya dan akan melaksanakan trial di lapangan dulu sebelum memutuskan sistem mana yang dianggap paling baik.

Kris bersalaman dengan Mr. Suho, lalu lelaki itu mengucapkan salam dan berpamitan kepada semuanya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu pergi diikuti oleh pengawal-pengawalnya.  
Kyungsoo panik. Dia harus mengejar penolong misteriusnya itu, tetapi saat ini Mr. Ricky atasannya belum juga beranjak pergi, dia masih membahas beberapa masalah dengan Kris, amat sangat tidak sopan kalau Kyungsoo berdiri duluan. Tetapi kalau Kyungsoo tidak segera pergi dia akan kehilangan jejak penolong misteriusnya itu.

Lama Kyungsoo menunggu, tetapi Mr. Ricky tidak juga beranjak berdiri. Akhirnya Kyungsoo nekat,

"Mr. Ricky." Jantungnya berdebar karena menyela percakapan atasannya dengan pemimpin tertinggi mereka. "Saya...eh...saya perlu ke belakang."

Mr. Ricky menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Kyungsoo merasa Kris mengawasinya dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Oke Kyungsoo, kau boleh sekalian kembali ke ruanganmu, terimakasih atas kehadiranmu."

Seketika itu juga, sambil berpamitan tergesa, Kyungsoo pergi dan meninggalkan ruangan meeting itu, tentu saja dia tidak kembali ke ruangannya, melainkan menuju lift dan cepat-cepat menuju lobby, berharap rombongan Mr. Suho belum pergi dari kantor itu.

Ketika sampai di lobby, dada Kyungsoo langsung dipenuhi kekecewaan ketika menyadari suasana lobby yang lengang, rombongan Mr. Suho sudah tidak ada.

"Mencari siapa Kyungsoo?" Hani, resepsionis kantor yang ramah itu menyapanya. Kebetulan Kyungsoo mengenal Hani karena mereka sering satu bus dalam perjalanan pulang.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar kantor dengan gugup, "Apakah rombongan Mr. Suho sudah pergi?"

Hani menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mereka baru saja pergi." Senyumnya tampak takjub, "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Mr. Suho itu punya begitu banyak musuk sampai-sampai dia merasa perlu untuk membawa pengawal sebanyak itu."

Hani masih berkata-kata selanjutnya, tetapi Kyungsoo sudah tidak mendengarkannya lagi, batinnya dipenuhi dengan kekecewaan...Rombongan Mr. Suho sudah pergi...dan penolong misteriusnya juga sudah pergi. Kyungsoo mungkin membutuhkan keajaiban untuk bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi...atau mungkinkah lelaki itu akan menghubunginya nanti? Toh dia sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo bekerja di kantor ini bukan? Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur dirinya, tetapi tetap saja kesadaran bahwa begitu kecil kemungkinan untuk mengenal penolong misteriusnya membuatnya merasa kecewa. Setelah bergumam kepada Hani bahwa dia akan kembali ke ruangannya, Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai ke arah lift.

"Kuharap kau kemari untuk mengejarku." Suara lelaki itu membuat Kyungsoo hampir terlompat kaget. Dia memekik dan menolehkan kepalanya, dan langsung menatap penolong misteriusnya, entah sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu sangat tinggi, seperti yang diingat oleh Kyungsoo, dan lebih tampan ketika dilihat dari dekat. Tiba-tiba pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama lelaki itu berdiri di sana, pasti dia melihat kalau Kyungsoo mengejarnya dengan panik tadi.

"Ya...aku...aku mencarimu, mantelmu..." napas Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terengah entah kenapa, "Mantelmu masih ada di aku."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Betapa tidak sopannya aku karena tidak mengenalkan diri waktu itu, aku Kim Jongin."

Itu nama Korea. Kyungsoo pernah mendengar salah satu keluarga penting Korea yang terkenal dengan nama itu. Apakah Jongin salah satu di antaranya, ataukah kesamaan nama itu hanyalah kebetulan saja?

"DO Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Jongin dan kemudian merasakan lelaki itu meremas jemarinya dengan lembut, baru kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sungguh perjumpaan yang tidak disangka, butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kau adalah perempuan yang kutolong waktu itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?, kuharap perjalanan pulangmu waktu itu lancar." Jongin berbohong dengan lancarnya sementara matanya melahap keseluruhan diri Kyungsoo dengan penuh minat. Untungnya dia berhasil menyembunyikan tatapannya itu dibalik ekspresi wajah datar dan tak terbaca.

"Iya...aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka." Kyungsoo melepas senyumnya, tiba-tiba merasa takjub akan kebetulan itu, "Aku sangka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jongin membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman tipis dan tak terbaca, "Kurasa kita akan sering bertemu nantinya, Kyungsoo." Lalu lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sudah setengah membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bingung, "Tapi...tapi aku tidak tahu cara menghubungimu, aku harus mengembalikan mantelmu."

Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan misterius, "Aku yang akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Tapi aku belum memberimu nomor kontakku?"

Wajah lelaki itu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya tampak penuh rahasia, "Tenang saja, aku punya banyak koneksi. Sementara itu, usahakan jangan lagi menunggu kendaraan umum sendirian malam-malam."

Dan kemudian lelaki itu melangkah pergi keluar lobby, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam legam yang sudah menunggunya di sana. Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana, menatap hingga mobil itu hilang dari pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau ditolong oleh salah satu pengawal Mr. Suho? Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Apakah dia tampan?" Minri langsung bertanya sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Mereka memutuskan untun menonton film sepulang kerja tadi karena Minri ingin mendengarkan seluruh cerita tentang Kris yang tampan, tetapi kemudian Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mulai membahas tentang Kim Jongin.

"Dia sangat tampan, dan menyimpan aura misterius." Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Aku bersyukur lelaki itu kebetulan berada di sana waktu itu. Gerombolan berandal itu, sangat menakutkan, bahkan pemimpinnya sempat mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan kasar, menimbulkan memar sesudahnya." Kyungsoo menunjukkan bekas memar yang sudah memudar itu.

Minri ikut bergidik membayangkan apa yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo, "Besok-besok kalau kau sedang lembur pulang malam, telepon aku, dengan senang hati aku akan menemanimu, toh tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di apartemenku sendirian."

Minri memang tinggal sendirian di kota ini, dalam sebuah apartemen, dia sepertinya kesepian karena katanya kedua orangtua dan seluruh keluarganya berada jauh di luar pulau, Kyungsoo sendiri adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat, dan karena Kyungsoo juga sebatang kara di dunia ini, mereka sering melewatkan waktu bersama-sama.

"Yah, dan aku belum mengembalikan mantelnya, tetapi dia bilang akan menghubungiku nanti." Kyungsoo melamun, mengingat adegannya tadi siang dengan Jongin, sang penolong misteriusnya.

Minri langsung terkekeh, "Jangan-jangan mantel itu dijadikannya alasan untuk mengubungimu dan mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula lelaki seperti dia tidak akan melirikku."

"Kau terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri, kau itu cantik Kyungsoo, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada minat lebih darinya untukku, kurasa dia hanya menginginkan mantelnya kembali." Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki manapun setelah kejadian dengan Yonghwa."

Minri langsung menatap prihatin akan wajah Kyungsoo yang muram, dia ikut menghela napas panjang, "Aku ikut menyesal tentang Yonghwa, tetapi lelaki seperti dia yang membuangmu begitu saja tanpa penjelasan tidak pantas dipikirkan, Kyungsoo, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mencoba kuat, tetapi sepertinya tidak semudah itu." Mata Kyungsoo tampak sedih ketika kesakitan yang ditahankannya itu seolah menekan dadanya, "Tetapi aku akan berusaha. Apa yang dilakukan Yonghwa kepadaku sangat kejam. Dan dia memang tidak layak untuk dipikirkan."

Bicara memang mudah. Kyungsoo membatin dalam hatinya. Tetapi jauh di dalam jiwanya, masih menangis pedih. Pedih karena Yonghwa menghancurkan hatinya begit u saja setelah melambungkannya sedemikian tingginya ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah mungilnya dan langsung melangkah menuju dapur. Dia menatap mantel hitam milik Jongin yang tergantung rapi di sana, dekat mesin cuci, tadi dia sudah menitip untuk mengirimkan mantel itu ke laundry kepada tukang bersih-bersih rumahnya yang datang berkunjung secara rutin seminggu sekali.

Rupanya mantel itu sudah selesai dilaundry dan sekarang tergantung dengan manis di sana. Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menelusurkan jarinya ke mantel itu.

Sayangnya proses laundry telah menghilangkan aroma kayu-kayuan dan musk yang melingkupi mantel itu. Berganti dengan aroma pengharum pakaian dengan nuansa bunga-bungaan.

Lalu seperti sudah diatur waktunya, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, dia mengernyit ketika mendapati nomor asing di sana. Kyungsoo biasanya tidak pernah mengangkat nomor asing yang meneleponnya, tetapi dia mengingat kalau Jongin mengatakan akan menghubunginya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia masih patah hati karena perlakukan Yonghwa kepadanya, tetapi Jongin bagaimanapun juga seperti menebarkan aura magnet yang memaksa pikiran Kyungsoo tertuju kepadanya. Apakah itu memang karena Kyungsoo tertarik kepada Jongin sejak lelaki itu menyelamatkannya, ataukah hanya karena pelariannya akan sakit hatinya kepada Yonghwa, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Dengan penuh antisipasi Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya, "Halo?"

" _Kyungsoo_?" itu suara Yonghwa, " _Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau masih mau bertemu denganku, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya_."

Jemari Kyungsoo yang memegang ponselnya gemetaran. Yonghwa!Kenapa Yonghwa menghubunginya lagi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo** ^^_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yg dgn senang hati-tanpa paksaan bersedia memberikan review, follow dan favorite ff remake ini :)


	5. Bab 5 - 6

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Mr. Demiris as Suho  
Richard as Ravi

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 5**

" _Kyungsoo?_ " Yonghwa bertanya pelan ketika Kyungsoo tak juga menjawab, menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterkejutannya. Dia bahkan sempat menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Masih diingatnya jelas kata-kata kejam Yonghwa ketika memutuskan telepon waktu itu, bahwa Yonghwa tidak akan kembali dan bahwa dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo menghubunginya lagi. Tetapi kenapa sekarang, lelaki itu berubah pikiran lagi dengan begitu cepat?

Jauh di dasar hatinya Kyungsoo ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada lelaki itu, lelaki yang sempat dia pikir bisa membuatnya membuka hatinya, berbagi perasaan dalam kisah yang romantis. Tetapi perlakuan Yonghwa kepadanya kemudian, yang dengan entengnya menyuruh Kyungsoo menjauh, membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan, ragu untuk memberi kesempatan.

Bagaimana jika nanti ketika Kyungsoo memberi kesempatan, pada suatu waktu lelaki itu tiba-tiba berubah sikap tak jelas lagi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo menjauh? Akan dihancurkan bagaimana lagi hati Kyungsoo?

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi Yonghwa?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar ketika berusaha berkata-kata, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang supaya aku tidak menghubungimu?" Kepahitan terdengar jelas di sana, manifestasi rasa sakit Kyungsoo karena perlakuan Yonghwa kepadanya.

Tentu saja Yonghwa bisa membaca kepahitan di suara Kyungsoo, dia menghela napas panjang,

" _Maafkan aku...waktu itu aku kalut, aku benar-benar terhempas ketika menyadari bahwa kau..._ " Suara Yonghwa terhenti mendadak, seperti mobil yang direm tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit keras. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya,

"Ketika menyadari bahwa aku apa, Yonghwa?"

Hening. Sepertinya Yonghwa kehabisan kata-kata di seberang sana. Lelaki itu mendesah,

" _Bukan...aku salah bicara. Mengertilah Kyungsoo, aku hanya sedang kalut waktu itu...aku aku putus asa...tetapi sekarang setelah aku menelaah semuanya, aku sadar bahwa yang kuinginkan hanya satu, aku ingin bersama denganmu._ "

Putus asa? Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Yonghwa terus-terusan bersikap misterius seperti ini? Entah firasat Kyungsoo benar atau tidak, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan lelaki ini.

" _Kyungsoo...apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Setidaknya untuk menjelaskan?_ " Yonghwa bergumam ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merenung, lama, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu Yonghwa, akan kupikirkan nanti." Lalu Kyungsoo memutus teleponnya tanpa menanti jawaban dari Yonghwa, dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena ada sebuah kepuasan kecil karena telah sedikit membalas sikap kasar yang dilakukan Yonghwa ketika menutup teleponnya waktu itu.

Hanya jeda sedetik setelah Kyungsoo memutus telepon, telepon itu berbunyi lagi. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak melihat nomornya, dia langsung menjawabnya dengan jengkel.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan memikirkannya dulu! Jangan paksa aku memberikan jawaban sekarang..."

Hening sejenak, lalu suara itu terdengar.

" _Kyungsoo?_ " Ada nada geli dari suara di seberang itu.

Kyungsoo terperangah, mengenali suara yang dalam dan maskulin itu, dia menarik ponselnya dari telinga, dan melihat nomor yang berbeda di sana.

"Oh...maafkan aku...aku kira kau orang lain." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian dengan rasa malu.

Jongin terkekeh di seberang sana, " _Siapa? Mantan pacar yang ingin kembali?_ " tebaknya, masih dengan nada geli yang terselip di sana.

Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam mendengar tebakan Jongin yang hampir tepat itu, dia berdehem untuk membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Itu bukan masalah." Dia mengelak, "Mantelmu sudah selesai di laundry."

" _Terima kasih._ " Lelaki itu menjawab cepat dengan sopan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya gugup, bingung harus berkata apa, "Apakah...apakah kau ingin aku mengantarkannya? Atau kau akan mengambilnya?"

" _Aku akan mengambilnya._ " jawab lelaki itu tenang.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa curiga, "Kau sudah tahu alamat rumahku, ya." Lelaki itu bisa mengetahui nomor ponselnya tanpa dia memberitahunya, tidak menutup kemungkinan Jongin juga sudah tahu alamat rumahnya.

Jongin terkekeh, " _Sudah kubilang aku punya banyak koneksi._ "

Kyungsoo mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar nada pongah dalam suara lelaki itu. Ini adalah jenis lelaki yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati, Kim Jongin terlalu mempesona, dan Kyungsoo tidak mau dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam pesona laki-laki, tanpa tahu apa yang dihadapinya. Sudah cukup dia bertindak bodoh dengan terlalu berharap kepada Yonghwa kemarin. Kyungsoo tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, karena bahkan keledai yang selalu dipandang sebagai mahluk yang dungu pun, tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jadi bagaimana caraku mengembalikan mantel ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Jongin tampak berpikir, "Aku tidak akan berkunjung ke rumahmu. Itu mungkin akan terasa tidak nyaman bagimu karena aku tahu kau perempuan yang tinggal sendirian, dan kau tidak terlalu mengenalku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" Lelaki itu menyebut nama sebuah restoran mewah di pinggiran kota.

Kyungsoo tercenung, meragu, apakah ini ajakan kencan? Ataukah hanya perlakukan sopan biasa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Hanya makan malam formal untuk menghormati pertemanan kita." Jongin bergumam di sana, seolah mengerti keraguan Kyungsoo, "Kuharap kau mau menerima undanganku. Anggap saja itu sebagai uang sewa mantelku."

Candaan lelaki itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku mau." Mungkin ini memang kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk bersantai dan berusaha melupakan Yonghwa.

"Besok, kujemput jam tujuh malam. Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Dengan sopan Jongin menutup teleponnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan koreksian untuk klausul kontrak penting ketika dia melihat dari ujung matanya bahwa Kris menghampirinya,

"Sibuk Kyungsoo?" lelaki itu menyapa santai.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendesah dalam hati. Meskipun sudah melihat Kris berkali-kali, tetap saja dia terkesiap ketika menatap langsung ke mata biru yang indah itu. Lelaki ini terlalu tampan dan berbahaya, mahluk seperti ini seharusnya tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran dan memangsa gadis-gadis yang tidak berdaya.

"Saya mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti biasa." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa Kris seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, "Setiap melihatmu, aku selalu berpikir kau sangat mirip seseorang...tetapi aku belum bisa menemukan kau mirip siapa."

"Mungkin hanya kemiripan biasa, katanya di seluruh du nia ini kita punya sembilan kembaran dengan wajah ya ng sama." Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengamati Kris yang tampak sangat penasaran.

Kris menghela napas panjang, "Betul juga. Tetapi tetap saja mengganjal di benakku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan mencari tahu nanti."

Lalu lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi sementara Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap punggung Kris yang berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungguh aku iri padamu." Minri mengacung-acungkan sosis goreng yang di pegangnya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kau di sapa oleh Mr. Kris, kau diajak makan malam oleh lelaki tampan yang menyelamatkanmu, hmmmm seakan Tuhan menyediakan banyak penyembuh dari patah hatimu." Minri mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bahkan belum punya pengganti dari patah hati terakhirku, sudah satu tahun sejak aku putus dengan pacar terakhirku dan bahkan tidak ada satu lelakipun yang mendekatiku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh,"Kris menyapaku bukan karena tertarik padaku, tapi karena dia merasa aku mirip dengan seseorang tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, dia terus-terusan mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Wah." Minri mengangkat alisnya, "Sepertinya dia penasaran."

"Ya dia bilang itu mengganjal benaknya dan dia akan mencari tahu." Kyungsoo bertopang dagu, "Menurutmu aku mirip salah satu orang yang dikenalnya?"

"Aku dulu menebak kau mirip mantan pacarnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Kris Wu memang berganti pacar seperti berganti dasi, tidak ada yang membekas di benaknya, jadi seharusnya dia tidak merasa ada yang mengganjal di hatinya ketika dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang mirip denganmu." Minri memasukkan sosis goreng ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat, "Mungkin kau mirip salah satu keluarganya, mungkin neneknya, atau bibinya."

"Neneknya?" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, menatap Minri pura-pura tersinggung, membuat Minri tertawa terkikik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berjalan menyusuri pertokoan itu, Kyungsoo dan Minri memutuskan untuk ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membeli sebuah gaun. Karena Kyungsoo tidak punya gaun untuk makan malamnya dengan Jongin nanti malam. Gaun terbagusnya menyimpan kenangan tidak menyenangkan, karena gaun itulah yang Kyungsoo pakai untuk makan malam bersama Yonghwa, makan malam pertama yang menyenangkan, yang membuat Kyungsoo terpesona kepada Yonghwa.

Kyungsoo tidak mau mengenakan gaun itu lagi, dan kemudian terkungkung dalam kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Minri mengusulkan agar mereka mampir ke pusat perbelanjaan sepulang kerja, untuk memilih gaun yang sederhana tetapi elegan, dan Kyungsoo menyetujuinya, mengingat selain gaun satu-satunya yang tidak mau di pakainya itu, di lemarinya hanya ada kemeja formal untuk bekerja dan rok kantoran, serta berbagai macam t-shirt santai dan celana jeans.

"Bagaimana kalau gaun kuning itu?" Minri menunjuk ke arah gaun berwarna kuning cerah yang dipajang di etalase.

Kyungsoo melirik dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Entahlah, itu tampak terlalu cerah untuk dipakai makan malam...dan warnanya kurasa mengingatkanku pada tweety."

Tweety adalah tokoh kartun berupa burung kecil berwarna kuning cerah.

Minri tertawa, "Seharusnya kau lebih berani, pilihlah warna-warna cerah dan lupakan warna-warna gelap yang penakut itu." Matanya menoleh ke barisan gaun-gaun di etalase, kemudian dia menunjuk lagi, "Yang itu?"

Kali ini pilihan Minri tidak salah, mata Kyungsoo membelalak terpesona pada gaun itu.

Sebuah gaun sederhana, satu potongan, dengan kerah berbentuk V dan aksen lipatan sederhana tapi elegan yang membungkus bagian dadanya. Bagian bawahnya melebar dan jatuh dengan indahnya sampai ke mata kaki, warna gaun itu lebih tepat disebut dengan warna magenta...tampak amat sangat indah tergantung di sana.

"Mudah-mudahan harganya tidak mahal." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam setengah enam sore. Kyungsoo berharap harga gaun itu cocok dan dia bisa membelinya lalu pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Jongin bilang akan menjemputnya jam tujuh malam.

"Ayo kita tanyakan." Minri mendahului Kyungsoo memasuki butik itu.

Ternyata Kyungsoo beruntung, gaun itu didiskon dengan harga yang cukup bagi dompetnya. Kyungsoo mencoba gaun itu dan terpana melihat betapa cocoknya gaun itu dengan dirinya. Kulit Kyungsoo yang indah dengan warna zaitun keemasan tampak berpadu dengan warna gaun itu.

Minri bahkan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh pujian.

"Siapapun yang makan malam denganmu, dia akan tergila-gila, kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, "Ini hanya makan malam formal, aku tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun tergila-gila."

Minri terkekeh, "Yah siapa tahu, kadang kita tidak pernah menduga hati kita akan terkait kepada siapa bukan? Kuharap Yonghwa melihat penampilanmu saat ini, dia akan menyesal pastinya."

Yonghwa. Hati Kyungsoo terasa pedih ketika nama itu disebut, lelaki itu belum menghubunginya lagi, mungkin dia sedang memberi waktu Kyungsoo untuk berpikir. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih merasa sakit hati untuk memikirkan akan bertemu dengan Yonghwa lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran tentang Yonghwa di benaknya, kemudian menghela napas panjang,

"Ayo kita bayar gaun ini." Gumamnya penuh semangat, menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini jas anda tuan." Ravi, pelayan pribadi Jongin yang berwajah datar menghamparkan jas Jongin di ranjang.

Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menganggukkan kepalanya, lelaki itu sudah memakai celana jas dan kemeja warna hitam. Penampilannya luar biasa bahkan sebelum dia mengenakan setelan jas-nya.

Ravi mengamati Jongin dan bergumam, "Saya harap malam ini sukses."

Jongin tersenyum miris, "Aku harap juga begitu."

Nona Kyungsoo pasti akan terpesona kepada majikannya ini. Ravi tidak sabar menunggu waktu dimana Jongin akan mengambil nona Kyungsoo, dia berpikir bahwa majikannya ini sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

"Apakah anda akan mengambilnya sekarang?"

Jongin yang sedang mengancingkan manset kemejanya dan meraih jasnya menoleh dan menatap Ravi sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ravi berdehem, "Nona Kyungsoo."

Mata Jongin berkilat, "Aku akan mengambilnya saat dirasa sudah perlu, Ravi."

"Saya takut anda akan terlambat." Gumam Ravi hati-hati.

Jongin terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan terlambat, percayalah Ravi, aku tidak akan lengah sedikitpun."

Kemudian lelaki itu melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Ravi yang menatap punggung majikannya itu berlalu. Ravi merasa cemas. Sangat cemas, karena ini menyangkut Kyungsoo, perempuan satu-satunya yang membuat majikannya gagal melaksanakan tugasnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuat Jongin mempertaruhkan reputasinya. Dan menurut Ravi, Jongin harus segera mengambil Kyungsoo sebelum terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir jam tujuh malam ketika Kyungsoo memasang gelang emas dengan hiasan kristal itu di pergelangan tangannya. Gelang itu ada di kotak perhiasannya dan Kyungsoo tidak ingat kapan dia membelinya, gelang itu ada begitu saja di sana, hingga Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah salah satu benda warisan peninggalan ibunya yang telah meninggal yang disimpan ayahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin dan menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat gugup. Aura Jongin mampu membuatnya begitu gugup dan salah tingkah, bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Jongin lelaki yang berbahaya tentu saja, Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, menyadari bahwa lelaki itu bekerja sebagai pengawal Mr. Suho yang banyak musuhnya. Tentu saja pekerjaan Jongin juga berbahaya.

Dia pasti pandai berkelahi. Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan. Teringat akan sikap kejam Jongin ketika mengancam gerombolan berandalan yang mengganggu Kyungsoo waktu itu. Kalau saja waktu itu pemimpin gerombolan dan seluruh anggotanya itu memutuskan untuk menantang, mungkin Jongin akan mampu menghadapi mereka semua seorang diri.

Lelaki itu bukan lelaki yang biasa-biasa saja seperti lelaki impiannya. Kyungsoo menginginkan kisah romantis yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan lelaki biasa, pekerja kantoran seperti dirinya. Lalu mereka akan menikah dan hidup berumah tangga seperti orang kebanyakan. Sesederhana itulah mimpi Kyungsoo.

Suara bel di pintu mengalihkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang Jongin, dia menghela napas panjang sekali lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu, mengintip dari lubang intip di atas pintunya dan membuka pintu itu ketika melihat bahwa Jongin lah yang berdiri di sana.

Jongin berdiri di sana dengan setelan jas malam yang sangat maskulin, dengan rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang, penampilannya malam ini luar biasa. Membuat Kyungsoo terpana.

Sementara itu, Jongin sendiri tampak kagum akan penampilan Kyungsoo,

"Cantik." Bisiknya serak, penuh rahasia. Lelaki itu lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di tepi jalan, "Mari kita berangkat."

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengambil mantel Jongin yang sudah disiapkannya, lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menerimanya sambil mengangkat alis, lalu mengehelanya menuju ke mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Restoran itu sangat indah dan bergaya, membuat Kyungsoo merenung, mau tak mau pikirannya melayang kepada Yonghwa, waktu mereka makan malam dulu, Yonghwa juga membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang indah. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam beberapa waktu, ada dua lelaki menawan yang mengajaknya makan malam. Meskipun lelaki yang satu sudah menyakiti hatinya, dan lelaki yang ini terlalu berbahaya untuk diharapkan.

"Apakah kau senang dengan suasananya?" Jongin yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, mereka memesan makanan pembuka dan duduk menunggu, alunan biola terdengar samar-samar dari sudut, menambah syahdunya suasana.

"Senang sekali. Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menatap mata gelap Jongin dan tiba-tiba merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu di sana, sebuah pesan yang tak tersampaikan, seolah-olah menunggu Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

Makan malam benar-benar berlangsung formal seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Lelaki itu lebih banyak diam hanya mengatakan hal-hal penting, dan kemudian menikmati makanannya. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan, suasana restoran ini begitu indahnya dan dia senang memandang sekeliling sambil menikmati alunan musik yang indah.

"Apakah kau memiliki orang istimewa sekarang ini?"

Jongin bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya tertegun.

"Orang istimewa?" Kyungsoo bergumam seperti orang bodoh meskipun dia tahu persis apa maksud Jongin.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, ada sedikit sinar di matanya,

"Ya, Orang istimewa, kau tahu, semacam kekasih atau calon suami mungkin?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Mungkin dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Mata Kyungsoo tampak sedih, dia menimbang-nimbang, ragu apakah harus berbagi kepada lelaki yang satu ini, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak terlalu mengenal Jongin bukan?

"Aku hanya sedang patah hati." Akhirnya Kyungsoo bergumam, dengan makna tersirat, tidak mau menjelaskan lebih.

Jongin sepertinya mengerti, lelaki itu tidak mengejar lagi,

"Dia pria yang bodoh." Gumamnya tenang, lalu menyesap anggurnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar, mencoba menghindari pembicaraan tentang Yonghwa di meja ini. Tetapi kemudian tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah cincin emas polos yang mencolok di jari manis Jongin. Entah kenapa dia melewatkannya, padahal cincin itu sangat mencolok melingkari jemari Jongin yang begitu maskulin.

Dan entah kenapa pemikiran bahwa cincin itu berarti Jongin sudah termiliki oleh seseorang membuatnya sedikit merasakan perasaan sesak di dadanya,

"Apakah...apakah kau sudah menikah?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Jongin.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris,

"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, "Dulu aku pernah menikah."

'Dulu' dan 'pernah'. Kyungsoo mencatat dalam hati. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah tidak menikah lagi sekarang, mungkin sudah bercerai...atau isterinya meninggal dunia?

Jongin sepertinya melihat rasa penasaran di mata Kyungsoo, dia terkekeh,

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya di sini, sama seperti kau yang tidak mau membahas tentang patah hatimu." Gumamnya tenang, "Yang pasti aku bisa menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada yang terlukai atau patah hati ataupun pelanggaran aturan ketika aku makan malam denganmu saat ini."

Mungkin isterinya meninggal dunia, dan lelaki ini masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi untuk mengenangnya dia masih mengenakan cincin pernikahan itu.

Kyungsoo merasa kagum, kalau benar itu yang terjadi, Kyungsoo benar-benar kagum akan cinta Jongin yang ditujukan kepada isterinya itu.

"Dia pasti perempuan yang beruntung." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan tersenyum ketika Jongin membalas senyumannya,

"Yah begitulah." Mata Jongin meredup, "Dulu aku juga lelaki yang beruntung."

'Dulu'. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mencatat pemilihan kata yang menunjukkan waktu masa lampau itu dalam kalimat Jongin.

Lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang masih mencintai sosok yang telah tiada, masih berjuang mengobati hati, gumamnya menarik kesimpulan. Well, mungkin makan malam mereka berdua bisa menjadi selingan pengobat hati bagi mereka. Kyungsoo tak menampik, dia sangat menikmati makan malam ini. Dan dia sangat bersyukur bahwa dia menerima ajakan makan malam dari Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih atas makan malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Kyungsoo bergumam penuh rasa terima kasih yang tulus ketika lelaki itu mengantarkannya sampai ke teras rumahnya.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata. Matanya menatap dalam, membuat Kyungsoo merasa gugup.

"Kalau begitu ..aku masuk dulu." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya setelah menganggukkan kepala salah tingkah.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin tiba-tiba memanggilnya, jemarinya yang kuat memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan sedikit menariknya, membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya,

"Apa..."

Suara Kyungsoo terhenti ketika Jongin tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelah jemari Jongin yang bebas menarik kepala Kyungsoo sehingga tertengadah, dan seketika itu juga, bibirnya melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah.  
Kyungsoo terkesiap, tak percaya akan diperlakukan seintim itu. Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak diduganya...apalagi Jongin bersikap begitu formal dan sopan sepanjang acara makan malam mereka.

Bibir Jongin terasa keras sekaligus hangat, melumerkan bibinya, Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar kecil yang menjalarinya setiap Jongin mencecap bibirnya dan menikmatinya. Salah satu lengan Kyungsoo masih ada di dalam genggaman Jongin, lengan itu sekarang lunglai tak berdaya, pasrah dalam pesona gairah Jongin.

Kemudian lidah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menelusup dengan berani memasuki mulut Kyungsoo, mencicipinya pelan-pelan, tetapi kemudian menelusuri seluruh mulutnya tanpa ampun, seakan lelaki itu benar-benar ingin menikmati setiap rasa bibir dan mulut Kyungsoo.

Ciuman itu luar biasa intimnya karena mereka melakukannya dengan mulut terbuka. Dan Kyungsoo...sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, tetapi entah kenapa, dalam pelukan dan lumatan Jongin, dia merasa...pas. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah, rumah yang sudah lama tak pernah dikunjunginya, tetapi selalu dirindukannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

Lama kemudian, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya, tatapannya berkilat penuh gairah, berapi-api melahap seluruh diri Kyungsoo,

"Aku merasakannya sejak aku melihatmu." Bisiknya dengan suara serak. "Gairah yang meluap dan tak tertahankan, membuatku lupa diri." Matanya menelusuri bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa panas akibat ciumannya yang membara, jemarinya menelusuri lengan Kyungsoo dengan sensual. "Aku menginginkanmu Kyungsoo, dan aku akan memilikimu."

Sejenak Kyungsoo terpaku. Klaim dominan lelaki itu yang diucapkan dengan begitu angkuh, bagaikan air es yang mengguyur kepalanya. Lelaki ini sepertinya hanya menganggapnya sebagai piala. Dia hanya terlarik kepada Kyungsoo secara fisik, tanpa hati. Seharusnya Kyungsoo menyadarinya sejak awal! Hanya itulah yang diincar oleh sebagaian besar laki-laki!

Dengan tatapan marah, Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin, mendongakkan dagunya tak kalah angkuh dan bergumam keras kepala.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku Jongin kalau memang hanya kebutuhan fisik yang kau inginkan. Aku bukan perempuan murahan!" Seolah ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya, Kyungsoo mengusap bibirnya bekas ciuman Jongin dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke rumah, menutup pintunya dengan kasar, tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

Suara yang kemudian didengarnya, adalah suara tawa tertahan Jongin yang makin menjauh. Sialan! Lelaki itu menertawakannya! Apakah dia menganggap ketersinggungan Kyungsoo atas sikap arogannya sebagai lelucon?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang kencanmu?" Minri terus menerus berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan kencannya dengan Jongin semalam. Tetapi Kyungsoo menolak untuk bersuara, bayangan akan ciuman Jongin dan kemudian klaim angkuh lelaki itu sesudahnya terasa sangat mengganggunya. Dia ingin melupakan semua itu, sungguh.

Tetapi semalam dia tidur dengan tubuh terasa panas, setiap teringat akan ciuman Jongin...bagaimana lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, bagaimana lidahnya...

Astaga. Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sepertinya dia telah berubah menjadi perempuan mesum, hanya dengan satu kali ciuman.

Lelaki itu benar-benar berbahaya, Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah tahu dari awal, dan dia bermain api karena mencoba. Tetapiitu semua karena Jongin menyebarkan daya tarik yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo tolak, membuat Kyungsoo seperti ngengat yang tertarik pada cahaya lilin, dan kemudian tanpa sadar membakar dirinya sendiri sampai hangus.

"Kyungsoo." Minri mulai merajuk, "Ayolah, cerita padaku, kau tahu bukan aku sangat penasaran. Apakah kencannya sukses? Apakah dia merayumu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, menyerah untuk memberikan jawabannya kepada Minri.

"Kencannya menyenangkan, kami makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah...makanannya enak. Kemudian ketika dia mengantarkanku pulang, dia menciumku setelah kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal di teras."

"Dia menciummu?" Minri berteriak begitu kencang, hingga beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena malu.

"Jangan keras-keras." Kyungsoo berbisik malu, "Ya dia menciumku."

"Berarti dia memang merayumu!" Ada kilat aneh di mata Minri, tetapi kemudian ekspresi Minri berubah girang, "Wow Kyungsoo kau sangat beruntung, dari cerita mu, Jongin sangat tampan dan dia menciummu! It u berarti dia mungkin punya perasaan lebih kepadamu. "

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memadamkan antusiasme Minri.

"Tidak. Dia mungkin menyukaiku, tetapi bukan menyangkut perasaan. Dia hanya menyukaiku secara seksual, hanya fisik belaka."

Minri menatap Kyungsoo seolah Kyungsoo aneh, "Bukankah itu bagus? Banyak pasangan bahagia yang dimulai dari ketertarikan fisik."

"Tetapi dia arogan, dia bilang dia menginginkanku, dan dia akan memilikiku." Sela Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan kemarahannya kepada Jongin.

"Wow." Reaksi Minri benar-benar di luar harapannya, "Luar biasa, benar-benar lelaki impian, aku memimpikan ada lelaki yang mengucapkan hal seperti itu padaku, dengan dominan. Pasti akan terdengar seksi dan menggetarkan."

"Itu sama saja merendahkan perempuan." Kyungsoo mencibir, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara pandang Minri, "Aku tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada lelaki yang menganggap perempuan hanya sebagai piala dan pemuas nafsu."

Ya. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk Jongin. Meski hatinya bergetar karena lelaki itu, bukan berarti dia akan tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya seperti perempuan dimabuk cinta yang murahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di depan rumahnya, dia tertegun karena menemukan Yonghwa berdiri di sana. Mereka bertatapan. Dan meskipun kemarahan serta kekecewaan masih memenuhi benak Kyungsoo, dia menahankannya. Matanya menelusuri lelaki itu dan menyimpulkan bahwa Yonghwa tampak lebih kurus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Kyungsoo tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Yonghwa secara langsung seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 6**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo bergumam datar, kesakitan masih tercermin di matanya. Hatinya masih terluka dan berusaha menyembuhkan diri, Kyungsoo tidak siap ketika harus menghadapi Yonghwa secara langsung seperti ini...

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, tampak menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh waktu berpikir, aku tidak mau bicara padamu saat ini, Yonghwa."

"Kyungsoo." Yonghwa mengerang, "Kumohon berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Apakah itu sepadan? Kyungsoo menatap Yonghwa dalam-dalam dan menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya kepada lelaki itu tidak sebesar seperti semula. Kyungsoo memberi kesempatan kepada Yonghwa karena impiannya untuk mengalami kisah percintaan seperti di novel-novel, Dan lelaki itu datang di saat yang tepat, menawarkan malam-malam romantis dan kebaikan hati, membuat Kyungsoo melayang tinggi, dan merasa mencintai.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sadar, itu bukan cinta, itu adalah manifestasi dari impian untuk dicintai dan mencintai.

"Apakah kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" Yonghwa bertanya lagi, membuat Kyungsoo lepas dari lamunannya dan menatap kembali lelaki itu, dia menghela napas panjang. Mungkin hal ini akan membuatnya lega, membuat Yonghwa lega.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerah, "Baiklah Yonghwa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kukatakan ini mungkin akan sangat mengejutkanmu." Yonghwa duduk di depan Kyungsoo di sofa ruang tamu itu, sejenak merasa miris karena dulu dia diperbolehkan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, sekarang dia diperlakukan sebagai tamu.

Kyungsoo sendiri bersandar di sofa dan menatap Yonghwa datar, tangannya bersedekap di depan, untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang rahasia masa lalumu."

Rahasia masa lalu? Punya urusan apa Yonghwa dengan rahasia masa lalunya? Lagipula rahasia masa lalu itu, kalaupun ada, kenapa Yonghwa bisa mengetahuinya? Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak merasa menyimpan rahasia apapun.

"Ini tentang ayahmu."

Kyungsoo mulai tertarik ketika nama ayahnya disebut, dia tidak menyangka rahasia ini menyangkut ayahnya juga. Setahu Kyungsoo ayahnya adalah laki-laki yang baik, ayah yang bertanggungjawab dan menyayanginya, dan ayahnya adalah profesor jenius di sebuah universitas pemerintah yang cukup terkenal.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang ayahmu?" Yonghwa bertanya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata berspekulasi.

Kyungsoo sendiri melemparkan tatapan mata curiga kepada Yonghwa, "Kenapa kau bertanya-tanya tentang ayahku? Apa pedulimu?"

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, mengernyit karena Kyungsoo begitu ketus kepadanya, tetapi dia merasa pantas menerimanya, Kyungsoo pantas marah kepadanya, karena dia sudah menyakiti perasaan perempuan itu. Yonghwa bertindak gegabah waktu itu dan dia menyesalinya setelahnya, dia benar-benar lupa kalau perasaan Kyungsoo sangat halus.

Lagipula setelah menelaah sekian lama, dia merasa bisa menerima apapun kenyataan tentang Kyungsoo, kalau memang Kyungsoo masih mau menerimanya, Yonghwa akan melakukan apa saja untuk Kyungsoo.

Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengungkapkan kenyataan tentang dirinya. Rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya selama ini.

"Aku bukanlah karyawan biasa. Aku adalah agen khusus pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo semakin dalam, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Dengar Kyungsoo, aku ingin jujur kepadamu, karena itulah aku mengungkapkan semua ini, semua rahasia yang mungkin akan membuatmu kebingungan...tetapi aku harap setelah mendengarkan seluruh ceritaku, kau akan lebih memahamiku, dan kalau bisa memaafkanku..."

Semua Kyungsoo mengira Yonghwa gila, atau lelaki itu sedang berhalusinasi, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa ekspresi Yonghwa begitu serius. Kyungsoo bahkan masih sulit menerima kebenaran kata-kata Yonghwa meskipun dia menyadari bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

"Coba ceritakan." Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendengarkan, menelaah dulu apapun yang akan diceritakan oleh Yonghwa, dia akan menyimpulkan kebenarannya nanti.  
Yonghwa memajukan tubuhnya, menopangkan lengannya di lutut dan menyangga dagunya dengan rangkuman jemarinya.

"Semua berasal dari penelitian yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu. Beliau adalah profesor di bidang matematik, spesial di bidang peramalan perubahan global dengan menggunakan serangkaian perhitungan matematik atas peristiwa-peristiwa remeh dan minor yang ternyata bisa memicu terjadinya sebuah peristiwa besar."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, dia tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang profesor di bidang matematika, tetapi dia tidak tahu bahwa apapun itu yang diteliti oleh ayahnya adalah hal yang sangat rumit. Bukankah matematika hanyalah menyangkut angka?

"Kau mungkin bingung ya...sebentar bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Yonghwa tampak berpikir, "Hmm...kau pernah mendengar istilah 'The Butterfly Effect'?"

Kyungsoo pernah mendengarnya, samar-samar. Dia mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat dengan keras, sampai kemudian dia mengingatnya dan menatap Yonghwa dengan muram,

"Itu adalah judul film hollywood yang dibintangi oleh Aston Kutcher." Kenapa Yonghwa malahan menyebut-nyebut film hollywood di pembicaraan serius mereka?

"Kau masih ingat ceritanya?" Yonghwa tampak bersemangat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo mengingat film itu.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening, "Aku sedikit lupa, itu film lama, kalau tidak salah tokohnya bisa melakukan time traveling hanya dengan melihat foto, dan mundur ke masa lalunya."

"Ya. Tokoh ceritanya bisa mundur ke masa lalunya semaunya, setiap dia mundur, dia berusaha mengubah masa lalunya, mengubah hal-hal yang dia kira tidak menyenangkan dan mencegah sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalunya supaya tidak terjadi. Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia kembali ke masa depannya, seluruh hidupnya ternyata berubah, setelah berkali-kali mencoba, baru dia sadar, bahwa sekecil apapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu...seremeh apapapun perubahan yang dia lakukan ketika kembali ke masa lalu, hal itu akan menimbulkan perubahan besar-besaran di masa depan."

"Jadi apa hubungannya ini dengan rahasia besar, dan dengan ayahku? Apakah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa ayahku menciptakan mesin waktu?"

Yonghwa terkekeh mendengar sinisme dalam nada suara Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja tidak, time traveling sampai detik ini hanya ada di novel-novel fiksi ilmiah. Yang dilakukan ayahmu lebih nyata dari itu, beliau melakukan study terhadap butterfly effect ini. Ada sebuah teori yang disebut butterfly effect, sama dengan judul film hollywood itu, Inti dari teori ini menyimpulkan bahwa hal-hal remeh, ketika terstimulasi saling berurutan dengan perhitungan matematis tertentu, bisa menjadi faktor penentu sebuah perubahan besar. Istilah yang pertama kali dipakai oleh Edward Norton Lorenz ini merujuk pada sebuah pemikiran bahwa kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di hutan belantara Brazil secara teori dapat menghasilkan tornado di Texas beberapa bulan kemudian. Perubahan yang hanya sedikit pada kondisi awal, dapat mengubah secara drastis kelakuan sistem pada jangka panjang."

Kyungsoo mulai merasa pusing, "Dan untuk apa ayahku menyelidiki hal itu?"

"Pemerintah yang memintanya. Kau tahu, untuk pertahanan diri dalam menghadapi serangan terselubung negara lain, kita harus memakai otak. Ayahmu lah otak yang dibutuhkan untuk strategi mempertahankan negara. Ayahmu bertugas menyelidiki faktor-faktor minor apa yang menentukan yang ketika berstimulasi, bisa menimbulkan hancurnya pihak-pihak yang ditengarai bisa mengancam pertahanan negara kita."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh-contoh hasil study kasus yang dilakukan ayahmu, itu rahasia dan menyangkut informasi penting beberapa negara. Yang pasti Kyungsoo, hasil penelitian ayahmu ini menarik beberapa pihak di luar pemerintah, salah satunya adalah dari sebuah organisasi asing yang berkuasa aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya, Organisasi itu membayar ayahmu besar untuk melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Dan kemudian, tanpa seizin pemerintahan kami, entah dengan alasan apa, ayahmu melakukan penelitian bagi mereka. Sayangnya, Organisasi itu memtuskan untuk membunuh ayahmu segera setelah dia menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya."

"Apa?"

Yonghwa mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan dokumen dari sakunya, "Agen kami menemukan informasi bahwa klien ayahmu mengirimkan seorang pembunuh keji untuk melakukan eksekusi bagi ayahmu. Dia dikenal sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Pembunuh ini sangat berbahaya Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah foto-foto dan dokumen yang diletakkan oleh Yonghwa di meja, semula dengan tidak peduli karena dia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Yonghwa. Tetapi kemudian matanya membelalak. Foto itu buram, seperti diambil cepat-cepat. Wajahnya juga tidak kelihatan. Tetapi Kyungsoo mengenalinya. Apalagi dia baru saja makan malam dengan lelaki itu beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Oh. Astaga!" Kyungsoo menaruh jemari ke mulutnya terkejut, membuat Yonghwa mengangkat alisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo** ^^_

* * *

 _ **nnsoynnlooin: Taenoona. Maaf kalo gue lancang x(. Karena nungguin ff ini gak update-update akhirnya baca Dating with the Dark Chanbaek ver. -,- baca sampe end -.- maaf maaf maaf yaaaa Meskipun udah tau alur ceritanya gue bakal berusaha review. Di review gue sebelumnya udah bilang, gua bakal ngasih review overlong, overweird, and another over over. Ini 2 bab ya? 3-4? Kenapa gak satu per satu bab aja? Biar penasaran, terus sogok readers kalo mau fast update harus banyak ripiu/?**_

Taenoo: Lu lancang bgt, baca2 tanpa nunggu apdetan gw -_- haha iya gapapa, aku biasanya kalo penasaran jg gitu (baca versi asli/lain) :3 BTW AKU SUKA REVIEW KAMU :D iya ini 2bab. kenapa gitu? karena aku suka yg panjang/?bab nya :p utk REVIEW? Aku ga berharap banyak, soalnya bukan karya aku HAHAHA terserah sih, mereka mau kasih REVIEW atau hanya jadi SIDERS! It's OK! Thank you ya, review kamu cetar banget!

* * *

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yg dgn senang hati-tanpa paksaan bersedia memberikan review, follow dan favorite ff remake ini :)


	6. Bab 6 - 7

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 6**

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Tatapan Yonghwa tajam, menyelidik seolah-olah mencari sesuatu di benak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak-tidak apa-apa."

Yonghwa masih menatapnya tajam, "Kau tidak mengenali lelaki ini?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Tidak. Belum saatnya mengatakan kepada Yonghwa tentang Kim Jongin. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai Yonghwa, dia bahkan belum tahu apakah Yonghwa berbicara yang sesungguhnya atau tidak.

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada foto dan dokumen itu.

"Hanya ini foto terbaik yang bisa kami dapatkan. Seluruh dokumen tentangnya dihapuskan. Yang kami tahu dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat kejam, dan dia tidak pernah gagal. Kami memanggilnya 'Sang Pembunuh' dan yang kami tahu dia seorang lelaki yang cukup kaya dan berkuasa, dan kemampuan membunuhnya membuatnya semakin berbahaya." Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Sang pembunuh ini tidak pernah gagal, Kyungsoo. Dan yang kami tahu dia sangat ahli menyamar. Bahkan sampai sekarang kami tidak tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Yang kami tahu sekarang dia mengincarmu."

Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi, "Mengincarku?" Kenapa dia diincar? Kalau memang yang dikatakan Yonghwa itu benar, tidak cukupkah mereka merenggut ayahnya dengan kejam pada peristiwa kecelakaan itu? Hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit ketika membayangkan bahwa orang-orang jahat itu mencabut nyawa ayahnya dan bertindak dengan begitu kejam.

"Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, kau termasuk ke dalam tugasnya. Dengan kata lain, kau juga harus mati. Tetapi ternyata kau selamat. Setelah kecelakaan itu, kami terus mengawasimu Kyungsoo, menunggu 'Sang Pembunuh' datang. Tetapi di luar dugaan, dia menunggu begitu lama. Membuat kami bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, "Nyawamu selalu berada dalam bahaya Kyungsoo, dan aku.. aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu, selama ini aku hanya mengawasimu dari jauh seperti tugasku. Tetapi lama-lama..." Yonghwa menelan ludahnya tampak gugup, "Lama-lama aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, aku ingin mendekatimu, dan ketika berhasil mendekatimu, aku ingin semakin dekat...kebersamaan kita itu terasa begitu menyenangkan untukku sampai aku tenggelam dan lupa diri." Mata Yonghwa tampak pedih, "Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Yonghwa tidak bisa lebih dekat dengannya karena dia bertugas melindungi Kyungsoo? Jadi inilah alasan Yonghwa menyuruhnya menjauh waktu itu?

Yonghwa sendiri mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo dan menghela napas panjang, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Kyungsoo merenung, kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Aku berusaha melupakannya dan menganggapnya sambil lalu. Tetapi memang, aku kehilangan ingatanku atas kejadian selama beberapa waktu sebelum kecelakaan itu...sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tetapi ketika dokter bertanya kepadaku tentang kejadian-kejadian sebelum kecelakaan, aku merasa otakku seperti selembar kertas kosong, tidak ada ingatan sama sekali."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat tetapi sama seperti yang dia pernah coba berkali-kali sebelumnya, dia tidak bisa mengingatnya, "Yang tertinggal dariku hanyalah rasa trauma dan ketakitan yang selalu mengejarku, aku...aku menemui psikiater dan dia bilang bahwa amnesia semacam ini sering terjadi kepada orang-orang yang mengalami trauma, seperti korban perang, ataupun korban kecelakaan seperti aku. Biasanya ada celah ingatan yang hilang selama periode waktu tertentu...dan itulah yang kualami. Aku bisa mengingat tentang ayah, tentang kenangan masa kecilku dan semua hal-hal lainnya. Tetapi periode beberapa bulan, hampir satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu, semuanya hilang."

Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Karena itulah kami tidak bisa menggali informasi darimu, kami pikir kau juga menjadi target karena kau tahu sesuatu tentang study yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu...tetapi hilangnya ingatanmu ini membuat kami tidak bisa menggali lebih dalam, mungkin ini jugalah yang menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa hilangnya ingatanku bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku?"

"Karena selama kau hilang ingatan, kau melupakan sebuah informasi penting yang mereka pikir kau tahu. Sebuah informasi rahasia yang mengancam mereka. Karena itulah mereka membiarkanmu hidup Kyungsoo, selama mereka mengira kau hilang ingatan, berarti rahasia mereka aman ...tetapi sepertinya 'Sang Pembunuh' masih mengawasimu, kalau-kalau ingatanmu kembali."

Kyungsoo merasa gatal untuk mengungkapkan kepada Yonghwa bahwa mungkin dia sudah menemukan identitas sang pembunuh itu. Foto yang ditunjukkan Yonghwa memang samar-samar, tetapi entah mengapa dia tahu...tetapi dia takut salah, bagaimana kalau dia salah?

Bagaimana kalau Jongin hanyalah lelaki baik yang kebetulan bertemu Kyungsoo dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Kyungsoo bingung. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memikirkannya dulu, sebelum memutuskan untuk memberitahu Yonghwa tentang Kim Jongin.

"Aku...semua informasi ini terlalu berat untukku." Dengan lemah, Kyungsoo memijit keningnya, "Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Yonghwa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti, aku akan berpamitan dan memberikan waktu untukmu sendirian. Kuharap kau mempercayaiku Kyungsoo," Tatapan Yonghwa tampak penuh permohonan, "Semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk menjagamu."

Kyungsoo menatap Yonghwa dan sekilas rasa sakit muncul di sana, dia lalu memalingkan mukanya, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Itu adalah pengusiran secara halus dan Yonghwa mengerti, dia lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan pergi, tapi kau selalu dijaga Kyungsoo, kau bisa tenang." Lalu tanpa kata lagi, Yonghwa melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo termenung sendirian di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya Kyungsoo berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menelaah semua informasi yang diberikan oleh Yonghwa. Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh, Kyungsoo menyadarinya, dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima bahwa ayahnya terlibat dalam konspirasi yang luar biasa besar dan tidak terduga.

Ayahnya...mata Kyungsoo terpejam, ayahnya sangat baik kepadanya, benar-benar kebapakan dan tampak seperti ayah-ayah biasanya, meskipun dia seorang profesor, tidak ada yang aneh pada sikapnya. Kenapa ayahnya menerima pekerjaan dari sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya dan kemudian membahayakan nyawanya?

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, lalu teringat akan kata-kata Yonghwa bahwa sekarang nyawanya diincar oleh 'Sang pembunuh'. Foto buram itu sangat mirip dengan Jongin...tetapi kalau memang benar lelaki itu adalah 'Sang Pembunuh' mengapa dia tidak membunuhnya ketika makan malam mereka? Kenapa Jongin malahan berlaku sopan, lelaki itu malahan bilang menginginkannya dan merayunya.

Pipi Kyungsoo terasa merona ketika membayangkan sikap arogan Jongin saat itu...dan entah kenapa, jantungnya mulai berdebar pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Yonghwa kepada Kyungsoo, yah...dia memang menyadap dan memasang kamera tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengawasinya. Dan ketika dia mendengar seluruh penjelasan Yonghwa, Jongin sadar bahwa saatnya telah tiba, saat untuk mengambil Kyungsoo kembali.

Kemarin dia memang gagal dengan berbagai alasan. Tetapi Saat itu, Jongin sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali. Dan kali ini dia tidak akan gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Kyungsoo merasakan jemari itu menyentuh samping lehernya, dengan lembut dan terasa hangat. Sentuhan itu familiar, sefamiliar rasa yang ditimbulkannya, Kyungsoo menggelenyar langsung dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, merasakan perasaan bergairah yang menggelitiknya tanpa ampun. Dia masih memejamkan mata ketika tubuh yang hangat itu melingkupinya, terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya setengah tidur, dia lalu merabakan jemarinya ke tubuh hangat yang menindihnya itu, menelusuri otot-ototnya yang liat, terbungkus kulit halus dan licin, menggoda, terasa begitu keras dalam remasan jemarinya.

Yang menindihnya adalah lelaki yang sangat jantan. Kyungsoo menyesap aroma lelaki yang khas, aroma kayu-kayuan yang menggoda berpadu melingkupi seluruh inderanya.

Lalu bibir lelaki itu menyusul jemarinya, menyentuh sisi lehernya, terasa panas dan membara, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal bergairah yang tak terduga. Kyungsoo mengerang, dan ciuman lelaki itu semakin merambat, ke rahangnya, ke tulang pipinya, dan kemudian sedetik sebelum Kyungsoo merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa dirinya, bibir itu kemudian melumat bibirnya.

Oh...sungguh ciuman yang sangat menggoda. Bibir itu terasa keras dan jantan, tetapi menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, menempel sempurna seolah ingin menyesap rasa bibir Kyungsoo, bibir itu menyelip di antara bibir Kyungsoo yang setengah terbuka kemudian menyesapnya lembut, semakin lembut, semakin dalam, dan kemudian lidahnya yang panas menyeruak masuk, membuat Kyungsoo mulai terengah, napas mereka yang panas berpadu, ketika lidah lelaki itu berjalinan dengan lidah Kyungsoo, menikmatinya. Kemudian lidah itu mencecap seluruh rasa diri Kyungsoo, ke seluruh bagian mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam pagutan lelaki itu, jemarinya meremas punggung telanjang lelaki itu, ketika tubuh mereka bergesekan dengan liar dan bergairah. Ketika rasa panas tubuh mereka berpadu, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia telanjang bulat...sama halnya dengan lelaki yang menindihnya itu.

Kejantanannya terasa sangat keras, menyentuh perut Kyungsoo, menggeseknya dengan menggoda, membuat Kyungsoo membuka pahanya...

Kemudian Kyungsoo membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki menggairahkan yang sedang mencumbunya.

Kyungsoo langsung terkesiap ketika berhadapan dengan mata cokelat yang dalam itu, mata Kim Jongin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo langsung tersentak dan terduduk, terbangun paksa dari mimpinya. Napasnya terengah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Benaknya berkecamuk kebingungan. Oh Astaga...mimpi erotis lagi, tetapi kali ini bukan dengan lelaki tak dikenal dalam ingatannya yang samar-samar. Kali ini dia jelas-jelas bersama lelaki yang dikenalnya, Kim Jongin...ya ampun... Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya dengan gugup dan gelisah, dia bahkan tidak pernah punya pemikiran sensual apapun dengan lelaki itu, Jongin memang membuatnya berdebar, membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang tak pernah dirasakannya, tetapi itu tidak serta merta memberikan alasan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bermimpi erotis tentang lelaki itu bukan?

Kenapa harus dengan Kim Jongin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, dia mengernyit ketika menemukan Yonghwa berdiri di sana,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yonghwa memasang tampang seolah-olah tidak melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang penuh kebencian.

"Aku bertugas untuk menjagamu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak butuh di jaga."

"Kau butuh." Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo keras kepala, "Aku memang salah melibatkan perasaan pribadiku dalam hal ini Kyungsoo, tapi satu yang kau perlu tahu pasti, aku tidak akan gagal menjagamu, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga agar kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai seluruh ceritamu, dan aku pikir aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Yonghwa kemudian melangkah melewati lelaki itu, tetapi dengan sigap Yonghwa mencekal lengannya, lembut tapi kuat.

"Kyungsoo. Aku tidak main-main dengan semua ini. Ayo ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau akan bersyukur karena kau ikut aku nanti." Yonghwa bersikeras dan kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan jalan di teras Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa bisa melawan, Kyungsoo setengah di dorong oleh Yonghwa memasuki mobil itu.

Ketika Yonghwa menyusul di sebelahnya di kursi penumpang belakang, mobil langsung melaju meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Yonghwa dengan tatapan mengancam,

"Aku harus pergi bekerja, kau tahu."

"Kau bisa mengabari kalau kau sakit." Yonghwa menjawab datar, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Lelaki ini terasa berbeda dengan Yonghwa yang dikenalnya dulu, Yonghwa yang selalu mampir ke rumahnya membawakan berbagai makanan, Yonghwa yang mudah tertawa dan menyenangkan diajak biacara... Yonghwa yang ada di sebelahnya ini tampak kaku dan asing.

Jadi siapa sebenarnya sisi Yonghwa yang sesungguhnya?

"Oke. Tapi kalau kita pergi tanpa ada gunanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Yonghwa hanya diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo, mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil berwarna putih yang sangat indah, Yonghwa membuka pintu dan membimbing Kyungsoo turun dengan lembut. Mereka berdiri di depan rumah itu. Rumah itu berpagar rendah, dari kayu yang dicat putih setinggi pinggang. Bagian depan rumah dipenuhi hamparan rumput dan bunga-bungaan liar yang sekarang tumbuh agak tinggi, sedikit terbengkalai.

Apakah tidak ada yang merawat rumah seindah ini?

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Yonghwa yang menatap rumah itu.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kenapa Yonghwa mengajaknya ke sini?

Tatapan Yonghwa begitu tajam, "Kau tidak ingat?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

Apakah dia tahu tentang rumah ini di balik semua ingatannya yang hilang? Seperti biasa Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia tidak mampu. Kepalanya terasa sakit, membuatnya mendesah bingung.

"Ini rumah siapa?" Kyungsoo mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, membuat Yonghwa menghela napas panjang.

"Ini rumahmu. Yang kau tinggali bersama ayahmu."

Informasi ini benar-benar mengejutkan Kyungsoo, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Tidak mungkin. Kami tinggal di rumah di dekat kampus, rumah yang disediakan pihak universitas untuk ayahku. Yang pasti bukan rumah ini." Kyungsoo merasa pasti, karena dia tahu pasti dari ingatannya tentang rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama ayahnya. Dia tinggal di sana bersama ayahnya sejak dia remaja, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin salah.

"Ya. Kalian memang tinggal di rumah itu, dulunya. Tetapi beberapa lama setelah menerima proyek pekerjaan berbahaya itu, ayahmu membawamu pindah ke rumah ini. Kau mungkin tidak ingat karena kalian hanya tinggal di rumah ini kira-kira setahun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan kau bilang kau kehilangan ingatanmu sampai beberapa lama sebelum kecelakaan itu." Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, "Ini adalah properti yang dipertahankan pengacaramu dengan pertimbangan kami. Kami berharap kalau kami membutuhkan ingatanmu, kami bisa membawamu kemari."

Kyungsoo menatap rumah itu dan tetap saja merasa asing, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan oleh Yonghwa itu? Ataukah dia hanya dimanipulasi?

"Kau ingin memasukinya?" Yonghwa menawarkan, menunjukkan sekumpulan kunci di tangannya, "Aku memegang kuncinya, rumah ini dijaga sama persis seperti ketika kalian meninggalkannya terakhir kalinya sebelum kecelakaan itu."

Kyungsoo sangat ingin masuk dan membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Yonghwa, dia menatap Yonghwa dan bertanya,

"Kenapa baru kau lakukan ini sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kalian semua membiarkanku tenggelam dan kehilangan ingatan, tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kami pikir dengan begitu, kami bisa menjagamu." Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, "Semakin sedikit kau tahu semakin baik, apalagi kau sudah mulai menata hidupmu dengan baik...sampai kemudian kami mulai menemukan bukti bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" kembali mengejarmu. Kami yakin bahwa kau bisa membantu kami menemukan dia, dan itu juga akan menyelamatk anmu."

Sambil berkata Yonghwa melangkah mendekati pagar rumah itu lalu membuka gemboknya, setelah itu, dia meraih pagarnya dan membukanya lebar, menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ayo masuk, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, semula ragu, tetapi kemudian langkahnya makin pasti, Yonghwa berjalan di sisinya dengan hati-hati. Ketika mereka sudah mendekati pintu rumah, Yonghwa mendahului langkahnya dan membukakan kunci pintu itu, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kyungsoo yang melangkah lebih dulu memasuki rumah itu. Sejenak dia berhenti di ambang pintu, merasa ragu, angin dari dalam rumah menghembusnya, tercium agak pengap karena rumah itu sepertinya lama sekali tidak dibuka. Ruangannya tampak gelap dan remang-remang karena seluruh gorden dan jendelanya ditutup rapat. Yonghwa melangkah ke samping dan menyalakan lampu.

Seluruh ruangan langsung terlihat jelas. Kyungsoo mengitarkan pandangan ke seluruh perabotan di ruang tamu yang berdebu itu, dan merasakan perasaan berdenyut nyeri menyeruak di dadanya.

Kenangan...

Tiba-tiba sekelebat kenangan menyeruak di benak Kyungsoo, cahaya remang-remang di kegelapan...aroma harum bunga-bunga yang menusuk. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan setengah berlari menuju arah yang tiba-tiba diingatnya. Yonghwa mengikutinya ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu. Dalam kamar yang temaram itu, di sebuah meja besar di ujung kaki tempat tidur.

Di sana ada sembilan lilin yang meleleh, bekas dinyalakan sejak lama, berwarna biru, dalam urutan yang spesifik...

Kyungsoo langsung jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 7**

Jongin ada di sana. Menatap dari kejauhan di dalam sebuah rumah yang tepat berada di depan rumah putih itu. Jongin memang sengaja membeli rumah ini jika saatnya tiba.

Matanya terus menatap ketika Kyungsoo memasuki rumah itu.

Dia tidak bisa menahankan apa yang bergejolak di benaknya dan memejamkan matanya.

Akankah Kyungsoo menyadarinya? Menyadari Jongin yang menunggu saat-saat ini tiba?

Menunggu sekian lama dalam kegelapan untuk Kyungsoo?

Matanya menyorot tajam ketika melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Yonghwa menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang pingsan terkulai tak berdaya. Gerahamnya mengeras, menatap sosok Yonghwa yang lengannya melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan...memang waktunya akan segera tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma kopi yang familiar menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan mengernyitkan keningnya, kepalanya terasa pening seperti dihantam sesuatu, dia membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa dia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau ingin secangkir kopi?" ranjangnya bergemerisik ketika Yonghwa duduk di kaki ranjangnya, membawa secangkir kopi yang mengepul panas.

Kyungsoo berusaha duduk pelan, dan menatap Yonghwa yang tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah, "Aku tidak tahu orang yang habis pingsan boleh minum kopi atau tidak." Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo lembut, "Hanya saja aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Kyungsoo mau tak mau membalas senyuman lembut itu, "Terima kasih." Bisiknya pelan ketika Yonghwa menyodorkan cangkir kopi itu ke bibirnya, dia menerimanya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Rasa pahit bercampur manis yang tajam langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya, Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali cangkir kopi itu kepada Yonghwa dan lelaki itu meletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat ranjang.

"Aku pingsan." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Yonghwa menganggukkan kepalanya, "Langsung pingsan setelah melihat lilin berwarna biru itu, sama seperti kejadian di restoran itu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, kelebatan ingatan itu membuat jantungnya berdenyut pelan. Lilin berwarna biru sejumlah sembilan buah yang disusun setengah melingkar di dalam kamar rumah itu meman g tidak menyala, berbeda dengan yang direstoran. Tetapi efeknya sama, menghantamnya sekeras badai.

Pertanyaannya...Kenapa?

Kyungsoo mulai merasa pening karena tidak menemukan jawaban. Dengan lembut Yonghwa mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya,

"Jangan dipaksakan, kau akan ingat nanti, pelan-pelan ya, sekarang istirahatlah." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu membungkuk di atasnya, sejenak meragu, tetapi kemudian mengecup keningnya, membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata.

Ketika Yonghwa melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu, Kyungsoo menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamarnya, merasa bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepadanya, sepertinya setiap dia berusaha mengingat, dia pingsan." Yonghwa bergumam kepada atasannya melalui telepon.

Atasannya terdiam, tampak berpikir, kemudian berkata, " _Kau harus membuatnya ingat,_ _Yonghwa_ _. Hanya ingatannyalah yang bisa membantu kita menemukan "Sang Pembunuh". Kau tahu hanya_ _Kyungsoo_ _dan ayahnyalah yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Ayah_ _Kyungsoo_ _sudah meninggal, jadi hanya_ _Kyungsoo_ _satu-satunya harapan kita_."

Yonghwa menghela napas, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata atasannya. Tetapi melihat Kyungsoo yang pucat dan begitu rapuh itu membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana nanti kalau Kyungsoo menyadari kebenarannya? Sekarang Yonghwa tidak boleh mengatakannya...tetapi pada saatnya nanti, Kyungsoo akan tahu.. dan dia akan...hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami harus menjagamu, berbahaya kalau kau ada di rumah sendirian, "Sang Pembunuh" bisa datang kapan saja dan membunuhmu."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar perkataan Yonghwa. Entah kenapa batinnya masih belum siap. Kemarin hidupnya baik-baik saja, tanpa kecemasan apapun, mulai menapak hidup seperti manusia biasa saja. Tetapi sekarang hidupnya dipenuhi kecemasan dan konspirasi rumit yang masih sulit dipercayainya, dan nyawanya terancam.

Kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja seperti orang-orang kebanyakan?

"Kami akan memindahkanmu ke tempat perlindungan yang tidak terlacak, kau akan berada di dalam pengawasan kami, duapuluh empat jam." Yonghwa melanjutkan ketika melihat Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, menatap Yonghwa dengan marah, "Apakah kau akan membuat hidupku dalam penjara Yonghwa? Selalu dalam pengawasan hanya karena ancaman yang bahkan belum terbukti kebenarannya? Apakah kau akan merenggut kehidupan normalku ini dariku? Tidak!" Kyungsoo menatap Yonghwa penuh tekad, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu kepadaku!"

Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo seolah kesakitan, "Ancaman itu benar adanya Kyungsoo, kau dalam bahaya, bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu mengerti?" suaranya tampak frustrasi.

Tetapi Kyungsoo memang tidak mau mencoba mengerti, dia tidak akan membiarkan Yonghwa tiba-tiba datang kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua, apalagi setelah semua sandiwara palsu yang mengacak-acak seluruh perasaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mau menyerah lagi pada Yonghwa dalam cara apapun.

"Aku tidak mau kau terus ada di sini mengawasiku. Aku ingin kau dan teman-temanmu pergi. Aku tidak butuh penjagaanmu!" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya dan menatap ke pintu, "Silahkan, kau tahu dimana pintunya bukan? Atau aku harus mengantarmu?"

Yonghwa terpaku mendengar pengusiran Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan. Tetapi dia kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mendesah. Kyungsoo pantas membencinya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa alasan Yonghwa mendekatinya dulu adalah demi pekerjaan, meskipun pada akhirnya Yonghwa benar-benar memiliki perasaan kepada Kyungsoo, perempuan itu tampaknya tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya.

Yonghwa memutuskan akan memberi Kyungsoo ruang sambil berharap pada akhirnya perempuan itu akan berpikiran panjang dan mau menerima keadaan ini. Sementara itu, dia dan rekan-rekannya akan terus menjaga Kyungsoo diam-diam.

"Selamat tidur Kyungsoo." Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis ketika Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau sakit_ _Kyungsoo_ _?_ " Suara Minri di telepon tampak cemas, apalagi ketika mendengar suara lemah Kyungsoo saat menjawab teleponnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia masih berbaring di ranjang, merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak enak. Ingatan akan lilin-lilin berwarna biru itu membuat dadanya sesak, karena itu Kyungsoo berusaha menutup benaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minri, hanya sedikit kurang darah."

" _Mau kucarikan darah?_ " Minri terkekeh, dalam keadaan cemaspun sahabatnya itu masih bisa bercanda, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Ada-ada saja." Gumam Kyungsoo dalam tawanya, tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

" _Kenapa_ _Kyungsoo_ _?_ " Minri langsung bertanya. Sahabatnya itu memang mempunyai insting hebat dala m mendeteksi sesuatu yang tidak beres, dan kadangka la Kyungsoo memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya. Mereka memang baru mengenal sebentar, Minri adalah pegawai lama, dan ketika Kyungsoo masuk perta ma kali ke perusahaan sebagai pegawai baru, Minri yang pada dasarnya ramah dan baik menyapanya lebih dulu...dan kemudian mereka menjadi semakin akrab sei ring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Tidak...aku Cuma sedikit pusing." Kyungsoo tidak berbohong dia memang merasa pusing.

" _Kau ingin aku ke sana?_ "

"Tidak. Jangan. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan tidur saja dan beristirahat, besok pagi pasti sudah baikan kok."

Minri menghela napas panjang di seberang sana. " _Oke. Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku yah_."

"Terima kasih Minri." Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menutup teleponnya. Dia bersyukur bisa memiliki teman seperti Minri karena sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tenanglah_ _Yonghwa_ _, aku sudah mengirimkan agen terbaik untuk menggantikanmu mengawasi rumah_ _Kyungsoo_ _, mereka ada di sana duapuluh empat jam, "Sang Pembunuh" itu tidak akan bisa lolos dari pengawasan mereka,_ _Kyungsoo_ _akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini kan hanya semalam, besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke sana lagi dan mengawasi_ _Kyungsoo_ _._ " Atasannya bergumam panjang lebar untuk menenangkan Yonghwa, dia memang merasakan nada gelisah dalam suara Yonghwa.

Yonghwa menghela napas sambil memegang ponselnya. Lelaki itu melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi dia akan menaiki penerbangan terakhir menuju kantor pusatnya, tempat atasannya bertugas. Ada informasi penting dan pembahasan strategi yang harus mereka lakukan segera menyangkut beberapa misi.

Sebenarnya Yonghwa tidak ingin meninggalkan pengawasannya atas rumah Kyungsoo, tetapi atasannya meyakinkannya bahwa ini hanya semalam, dan seperti malam-malam yang lain, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, perasaan tidak enak itu menggayuti benak Yonghwa. Instingnya sebagai seorang agen terlatih seolah-olah menusuk-nusuk punggungnya dari belakang, membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Seperti ada bahaya yang mengintai dan semakin dekat...

Panggilan terakhir kepada penumpang terdengar dan Yonghwa bergegas melangkah, sebelum dia mematikan ponselnya dia menelepon.

"Bagaimana?" tanpa basa-basi Yonghwa langsung bertanya, tahu pasti bahwa orang di seberang sana tahu arti pertanyaannya.

" _Semua OK._ " Jawab lawan bicaranya di ponsel singkat.

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan, dia menatap ponselnya, sejenak meragu, lalu menghela napas lagi dan mematikan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Yonghwa meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya OK." Agen itu bergumam tegas, karena dia tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan dalam pengawasannya, nada suaranya meyakinkan, membuat Yonghwa yang sedang meneleponnya di sana terdengar puas.

Setelah menutup telepon, dia tersenyum kepada rekannya yang ada di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu,

"Kau mengantuk ya." Agen itu tersenyum kepada rekannya yang entah sudah berapa kali menguap di sebelahnya.

Mereka memang dipanggil untuk bertugas malam ini secara mendadak tanpa ada persiapan apapun, memang sudah tugas mereka untuk siap sedia kapanpun itu, tetapi rekannya itu tampaknya memang sedang benar-benar tidak siap secara fisik untuk berjaga malam ini, isterinya baru melahirkan dan seperti ayah baru lainnya yang baru membawa pulang bayinya, lelaki itu pasti kurang tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur dulu, aku akan berjaga." Agen itu menawarkan dengan iba. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menyuruh rekannya tidur sebentar karena malam ini tampak tenang dan tampaknya apa yang ditakutkan oleh Yonghwa tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan ada penyusup, penculik atau bahkan "Sang Pembunuh" yang akan datang. Agen itu mengusap pistol yang tersembunyi di balik saku jasnya, lagipula dia akan siap sedia menembak penjahat itu kalau dia berani-beraninya muncul.

Rekannya menatap sang Agen dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, "Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar ya. Seperempat jam." Matanya tampak merah, dia benar-benar kurang tidur dan berjaga malam ini terasa sangat berat baginya.

Sang agen menganggukkan kepalanya, menegaskan persetujuannya, "Tidurlah." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya keluar menatap ke arah rumah mungil Kyungsoo dari jendela mobilnya. Dia akan berjaga di sini sementara rekannya tidur, nanti kalau rekannya sudah bangun, dia akan melakukan patroli ulang mengitari seluruh sisi rumah Kyungsoo, memastikan tidak ada apa-apa.

Dalam sekejap terdengar suara dengkuran rekannya, membuat sang Agen melirik dan tersenyum geli. Dasar. Rupanya rekannya itu sudah sangat mengantuk.

Malam makin larut dan sang agen tetap berjaga, berusaha menajamkan telinga dan pandangan matanya terhadap gerakan apapun yang sekiranya mencurigakan, meskipun suara dengkuran rekannya yang riuh rendah sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Lalu sebuah gerakan secepat kilat yang terlambat disadarinya membuatnya waspada. Sayangnya, dia lengah. Sebuah jarum suntik tiba-tiba melewati jendela yang terbuka itu, dipegang oleh tangan yang cekatan dan menancap di lehernya. Matanya seketika membelalak kaget sebelum akhirnya menutup, kehil angan kesadarannya.

Rekannya yang masih tertidur pulas merupakan sasaran yang sangat mudah. Hanya beberapa detik untuk menyuntikkan obat bius itu dan membawanya tidur lebih dalam.

Jongin tersenyum sinis menatap dua agen yang sekarang tertidur pulas di dalam mobil. Mereka akan tertidur sampai pagi, tergantung bagaimana reaksi tubuh mereka akan obat bius itu. Minimal mereka akan terlelap beberapa lama dan membiarkan Jongin bergerak bebas, lelaki itu tidak butuh waktu lama, hany a beberapa menit untuk mengambil kembali Kyungsoo. Tubuh tinggi dan ramping Jongin melangkah tenang menuju rumah Kyungsoo, menuju perempuan yang mungkin sekarang sedang tertidur lelap, tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan mendekatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika malam itu bergayut, Kyungsoo duduk termenung di atas ranjang, entah kenapa malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo merasa ngeri, rasa ngeri ini hampir sama dengan kengerian yang selalu menyerangnya di malam-malam dulu. Burung di pepohonan depan yang rimbut berbunyi-bunyi dengan suara menakutkan, mencicit seolah memberi pertanda.

Tetapi pertanda apa?

Kyungsoo bolak-balik memeriksa alarm pintunya, dan menghela napas panjang. Alarm sudah terpasang dengan sempurna, pintu sudah tertutup rapat dengan kunci dan gerendel terpasang.

Tetapi kenapa dia tetap merasa takut?

Kyungsoo masuk lagi ke kamar dan berbaring, menarik selimutnya sampai ke punggung.

Seharusnya dia sudah merasa bebas, seharusnya dia tidak didera ketakutan lagi. Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini sama? Rasanya sama seperti dulu...jauh di masa lalu, dimana kenangan buruk menyeruak, kenangan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras di pintu belakang rumahnya. Kyungsoo begitu terperanjat sampai terlompat dari tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, dia menatap ke arah pintunya dan meringis...

Apakah dia tadi lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya...? Apakah ada seseorang yang menerobos pintu belakangnya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu masuk ke kamarnya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendorong Kyungsoo melompat panik, dan kemudian memeriksa kunci pintu kamarnya.

Terkunci...

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu. Lama dia menunggu, mungkin akan ada suara-suara lagi diluar sambil menahankan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya makin sesak napas.

Tetapi suasana sungguh hening, tidak ada suara apapun. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa bahwa dia hampir mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan begitu kuatnya.

Apakah suara di pintu belakangnya tadi hanyalah halusinasinya?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo membuka kunci pintunya. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti di film-film horor yang sering dilihatnya, mendengar suara aneh...bukannya lari dan bersembunyi tetapi malahan mendatangi bagaikan ngengat yang tertarik mendatangi api yang akan membunuhnya.

Rumah Kyungsoo kecil sehingga kamarnya langsung mengarah ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga dengan TV besar mendominasi bagian tengahnya, lalu ada lorong kecil ke area dapur...dapur tempat suara itu berasal.

Kyungsoo menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jantungnya makin berdebar ketika menunggu melangkah ke arah dapur...di sana gelap dan pekat. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menyalakan saklar lampu tetapi langsung mengerutkan kening ketakutan ketika saklar itu putus. Lampu dapur tidak menyala dan Kyungsoo mengernyit menyadari kegelapan di depannya. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel yang selalu tadi sempat dimasukkannya ke dalam saku piyama.

Dengan pencahayaan ponsel yang seadanya, Kyungsoo melangkah maju memasuki area dapur itu. Cahayanya gelap dan remang-remang, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tampaknya di dapur tidak ada siapapun. Tetapi kemudian mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada sesuatu di dapur. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Sesuatu yang menguarkan cahaya lembut berwarna kuning redup terselubungi lilin yang berwarna biru.

Masa tenang kehidupannya sudah berakhir...impian untuk menjalani hari-harinya seperti orang biasa musnah sudah.

Kyungsoo berpegangan ke dinding untuk menopang kakinya yang gemetaran, matanya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sebuah tanda...tanda yang samar-samar menyeruak ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menarik ingatan Kyungsoo yang telah lama hilang dan mengingatkannya.

Seketika pengetahuan mendalam muncul di benak Kyungsoo, membuatnya merasakan ngeri yang luar biasa. Lilin berwarna biru yang menyala itu adalah tanda, tanda yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh paling kejam yang dia tahu entah kenapa. Pembunuh itu sudah menemukannya.

Selesailah sudah. Nyawa Kyungsoo mungkin tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Matanya melirik ketakutan ke arah tanda di meja dapurnya.

Lilin berwarna biru itu...jumlahnya ada sembilan buah...diletakkan dengan rapi dan diatur indah di atas meja dapurnya, cahaya redupnya tampak kontras dengan ruangan dapur yang gelap gulita...

Lalu seperti muncul begitu saja dari bayangan gelap di belakangnya, jemari yang kuat tiba-tiba menyentuh lehernya dari belakang, lembut dan tenang. Kyungsoo tercekat, tetapi tidak bisa memberontak, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo** ^^_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yg dgn senang hati-tanpa paksaan bersedia memberikan review, follow dan favorite ff remake ini :)


	7. Bab 7 - 8

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Richard as Ravi

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 7**

Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti tubuh Kyungsoo lunglai da lam pelukan Jongin, ada rasa sakit dan terkejut lu ar biasa di sana. Mata Kyungsoo yang membelalak menga takan demikian ketika menyadari bahwa Jongin yang ada di sana, hingga beberapa detik kemudian, mat a Kyungsoo kehilangan cahayanya, menutup dengan lema h, meninggalkan bercak gelap yang merintih tak bersuara disana.

Jongin, alih-alih melarikan diri terburu-buru mengingat ada dua agen yang mungkin bisa bangun kapan saja di luar, malahan dengan tenang mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, ke sudut ruangan, ke bagian ruang tengah rumah berlantai kayu yang dipernis mulus itu.

Dia duduk di sana dan memangku tubuh Kyungsoo yang lunglai tanpa daya, dibelainya rambut hitam panjang Kyungsoo, diciuminya aroma leher perempuan itu. Sungguh diperlakukannya Kyungsoo bagai kekasih tertidur yang akan ditinggal pergi diam-diam. Sorot mata Jongin adalah sorot mata kekasih, penuh cinta dan harapan yang meluap-luap.

Bukan sekali dua kali ini dalam tugasnya sebagai seor ang pembunuh, Jongin membereskan seseorang y ang lemah seperti Kyungsoo, ia sering menyebutnya **_order kecil_** . Cepat, mudah dan tak jarang korbannya cantik luar biasa, seperti apa yang dilihatnya sekarang pada diri Kyungsoo.

Anehnya Jongin langsung menetapkan harga yang amat sangat tinggi untuk menghabisi Kyungsoo. Tanpa alasan jelas, ia selalu bilang begitu kepada kliennya, karena tak mungkin mereka mengetahui bahwa Jongin memuja Kyungsoo, butuh pengorbanan besar dari nurani untuk membunuh seseorang, tetapi bahkan ia akan mengorbankan lebih besar lagi untuk membunuh Kyungsoo, satu-satunya wanita yang telah menyentuh hatinya.

Bibir Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya lembut penuh cinta. Sebelum akhirnya gelap dan pekatnya malam yang semakin dalam, menelan mereka berdua.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terbangun dalam nuansa kamar remang-remang, temaram oleh cahaya lilin. Dia merasa pusing dan sedikit mual, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasa bingung dan kehilangan orientasi.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang gelap pekat, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin yang berkedip-kedip di kaki ranjang. Ingatan Kyungsoo langsung berkelebat, ingatan di dapur yang menakutkan itu langsung membuatnya terperanjat dan terduduk dari ranjang itu, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terikat di kepala dan kaki ranjang.

Kyungsoo menatap ketakutan, kedua tangan dan kakinya direntangkan masing-masing di kaki dan kepala ranjang dan masing-masing diikat dengan sebuah borgol!

Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan ketika menyadari bahwa dia hanya terbungkus selimut sutera berwarna hitam yang ketika dia bergerak menggesek tubuhnya secara langsung, membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telanjang bulat dibalik selimut itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dia melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan itu terhampar di depan matanya. Tepat di meja besar yang menempel di kaki ranjang, sembilan lilin berwarna biru yang ditata setengah melingkar menyala temaram, menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan kamar yang lebar itu.

Kyungsoo panik, dia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi percuma karena borgol besi itu begitu kuatnya. Pergelangannya mulai terasa sakit dan berbekas karena usahanya itu.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang percuma, kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Suara itu muncul dari kegelapan, membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan memucat, menyadari Jongin-lah yang berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan jubah tidur sutera hitam, yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan begitu pas, membuatnya tampak berbahaya. Segelas anggur ada di sebelah tangannya, dan Jongin menyesapnya dengan santai, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan tajamnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku." Kyungsoo berusaha berani meskipun jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Disini, berbaring terikat dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan tak berdaya, di bawah kekuasaan lelaki arogan seperti Jongin membuat tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Kenapa?" Jongin berdiri di sisi ranjang, lalu meletakkan gelas anggurnya di meja di samping ranjang, "Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya dari Yonghwa? Kau adalah satu-satunya korbanku yang pernah lolos, yang gagal kubunuh."

Lelaki ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang dibicarakan oleh Yonghwa. Sudah pasti. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam karena waktu itu dia tidak mempercayai dan meragukan Yonghwa. Kalau saja waktu itu Kyungsoo mengungkapkan kecurigaannya akan Kim Jongin kepada Yonghwa, mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan berakhir di sini, tak berdaya dalam kekuasaan "Sang Pembunuh".

"Menyesal Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin terdengar dalam dan menakutkan, membuat Kyungsoo tidak berani membuka matanya, dia merasakan ranjang bergerak ketika Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika tiba-tiba jemari Jongin menyentuh keningnya lembut, turun merayapi pipinya, membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya berusaha menjauh.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di sini Kyungsoo, menunggu untuk menempatkanmu dalam posisi ini, terbaring dan tidak berdaya." Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merenggut dagu Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya, "Seperti kubilang, kau milikku, DO Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata menantang,

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Jongin terkekeh, tetapi jemarinya yang menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo melembut, merayapi bibir Kyungsoo yang ranum.

"Menurutmu?" Mata Jongin mengikuti jemarinya, meredup ketika merasakan kehangatan dan kehalusan bibir Kyungsoo di sana. "Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang denganmu dulu."

Lalu kepala lelaki itu menunduk, dan dengan jemari masih memegang dagu Kyungsoo sehingga membuat perempuan itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya, Jongin memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dengan sepenuh keahliannya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap, tidak bisa menghindar karena ketika dia mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, cengkeraman Jongin di dagunya terasa begitu kuat dan menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah merasakan bibir kuat Jongin melumat bibirnya penuh gairah.

Ini hampir seperti sama persis seperti mimpinya...bibir Jongin terasa sama, kuat tetapi lembut dan panas ketika menyatu dengan bibirnya, membuatnya mengerang antara ketakutan dan menahan gairah. Lalu lidah lelaki itu menyelinap dengan ahli, memilin lidahnya dengan panas. Ciuman itu lama dan begitu sensual, sehingga ketika Jongin melepaskan bibirnya Kyungsoo terengah dengan wajah merah padam.

Senyum Jongin tampak puas, matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan yang menggairahkan." Ketika mengatakan itu, bibirnya tersenyum sensual dan suaranya serak. "Aku sangat ingin menidurimu sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan."

Lelaki itu sangat vulgar dan menakutkan, tetapi entah kenapa kata-kata Jongin malahan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menggelenyar oleh perasaan asing yang merayapi tubuhnya. Apakah Kyungsoo bergairah kepada Jongin? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merasa bergairah kepada pembunuh yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja?

"Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku." Kyungsoo bergumam pedas, menutupi rasa malunya karena bergairah atas ciuman lelaki itu. Tetapi rupanya kata-katanya malahan membuat Jongin geli, lelaki itu melirik ke arah puting payudaranya yang menegang, tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh selimut sutera tipis yang menutupi payudara telanjangnya. Dengan menggoda Jongin melewatkan jemarinya sambil lalu di sana, menyentuh puting Kyungsoo dengan gerakan seringan bulu di sana. Membuat puting itu langsung berdiri menegang, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang merah padam, dan karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Jongin yang penuh penghinaan itu, Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak terborgol, Kyungsoo pasti sudah menampar Jongin sekeras mungkin.

"Mulutmu bisa berbohong dengan pedas, tetapi tubuhmu tidak akan bisa sayang." Tiba-tiba saja jemari Jongin menurunkan selimut Kyungsoo di bagian dada, membuat Kyungsoo panik, Kyungsoo meronta berusaha mencegah apapun yang diniatkan oleh Jongin, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh lelaki itu.

Jemari Jongin menarik selimut itu sampai ke bawah payudara Kyungsoo, dan payudara Kyungsoo langsung terpampang jelas dihadapan Jongin, dengan puting yang menegang keras, dan warna pucat payudaranya yang begitu kontras dengan selimut sutera hitamnya. Dan kemudian kepala Jongin turun, dengan bibirnya yang panas menuju ke payudaranya...

Nafas Jongin terasa hangat di dekat payudaranya, lelaki itu sengaja membuka bibirnya meniupkan uap panas yang mau tak mau membuat payudara Kyungsoo semakin menegang dan nyeri oleh antisipasi. Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu, bibir Jongin mengecup ujung puti ng payudaranya dengan lembut, membuat Kyungsoo tida k bisa menahankan erangannya. Mata Jongin terus mengawasi Kyungsoo, ada senyum di sana ketika meny adari betapa Kyungsoo sudah luluh di dalam godaan cumb uannya.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, bibir Jongin mengangkup payudara Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya lembut, sangat lembut dan sangat menggoda hingga Kyungsoo terkesiap sekaligus merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dijalari oleh perasaan panas yang luar biasa, membakar dirinya kuat-kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 8**

Jongin terus menghisap payudaranya, memainkan lidahnya dengan penuh perhitungan, menyentuh ujung payudara Kyungsoo sehingga rasa panas itu semakin membakarnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat di ujung ranjang menegang, menahan dorongan untuk meremas rambut gelap Jongin yang sekarang tenggelam di dadanya, tubuhnya melengkung menahan perasaan nikmat yang bertentangan dengan perlawanan kuat di dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo megap-megap, napasnya terengah-engah menahankan rasa ketika Jongin mencumbunya dengan begitu intim. Lelaki itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berani, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Kyungsoo selain dalam mimpi-mimpi erotisnya yang aneh.

Sekarang Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang bersprei sutera hitam itu, telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, kaki dan tangannya terborgol di ujung ranjang, membuatnya tak berdaya, sementara Jongin terus dan terus menc umbunya payudaranya tanpa belas kasihan, nemainkan dadanya dengan sangat ahli hingga membuat Kyungsoo amat sangat terangsang, dipaksa terangsang sampai ke palanya terasa pusing.

Lama kemudian, setelah puas, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Tubuh Kyungsoo merona, tampak di sekujur kulitnya yang putih langsat, napasnya terengah-engah, sementara puncak payudaranya yang menjadi korban siksaan Jongin benar-benar mengeras dan tegak menantang, seolah-olah meminta disentuh.

Jongin menatap itu semua dan menggertakkan giginya sendiri untuk menahan gairahnya yang memuncak, membuat kejantanannya mengeras hingga terasa nyeri di balik jubah tidurnya.

 _Tidak!_. Jongin mengeraskan hatinya. Belum saatnya. Akan terlalu terburu-buru kalau dia melakukannya sekarang. Lelaki itu mengamati Kyungsoo yang terus mengawasinya dengan tatapan berkabut sekaligus waspada, dan meskipun tak kentara, ada ketakutan di sana, di dalam tatapan mata Kyungsoo, ketakutan yang bercampur dengan ketidakberdayaan.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo langsung menegang, seperti hewan terluka yang tidak percaya kepada penolongnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan Jongin hanyalah menaikkan selimut sutera hitamnya, kembali menutupi buah dadanya.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah lilin berwarna biru yang menyala di kaki ranjang, yang tidak mampu dilirik oleh Kyungsoo karena membuat perutnya bergolak oleh sesuatu yang tidak mampu dikendalikannya.

"Apakah lilin itu mempunyai arti untukmu?"

Meskipun wajahnya masih merah padam karena malu bercampur berbagai perasaan yang tak mampu diungkapkannya, Kyungsoo tetap menjawab dengan lantang.

"Lilin itu hanya mengingatkanku akan perasaan mual dan ketakutan. Kalau memang tujuanmu adalah untuk menyiksaku maka selamat, kau sudah berhasil melakukannya."

Jongin terdiam, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan dalam dan menusuk dari mata gelapnya yang berkabut, dialalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Kau akan menyadari apa arti lilin itu untukmu nanti, Kyungsoo."

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa Jongin akan keluar dari ruangan, membiarkannya tetap dalam kondisi terikat mulai panik.

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dalam kondisi seperti ini? Tunggu dulu! Jongin! Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil-manggil tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu tidak peduli dan dengan langkah tenang melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pintu itu terkunci di belakangnya dengan Kyungsoo yang terikat sendirian di ranjang, bersama Lilin yang masih menyala itu, membuatnya mual.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan tidak boleh menahannya terborgol seperti itu, dia akan memar dan pegal setengah mati nantinya." Ravi, tangan kanan Jongin sekaligus pelayannya yang setia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar tempat Kyungsoo dikurung dan menguncinya.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli kepadanya, Ravi?"

Ravi langsung menatap tuannya itu dengan tatapan mata tajam dan penuh makna yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Jongin.

"Tuan tahu saya pasti peduli." Dia menatap tuannya dengan berani, tahu bahwa tuannya akan setuju dengan tindakannya, "Saya akan mengirimkan pelayan perempuan dan penjaga untuk membantu nona Kyungsoo supaya dilepaskan borgolnya."

Jongin terdiam, tahu bahwa biarpun dia tidak mengizinkan, pelayan tuanya yang keras kepala ini pasti akan tetap melaksanakan niatnya. Kadangkala Jongin berpikir bahwa Ravi tidak takut kepadanya, lelaki itu terlalu lama bersamanya untuk merasa takut.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi pastikan pengawal laki-laki itu tidak melihat apapun, biarkan pelayan perempuan yang membantu melepaskan borgolnya." Tatapan Jongin menajam, "Kyungsoo telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan kalau sampai pengawal itu mencuri pandang, bunuh dia."

Lalu dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Jongin meninggalkan pintu kamar itu dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, dia mengangkat telepon di atas meja kerjanya yang besar dan menghubungi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

" _Halo?_ " sebuah suara yang tenang menjawab langsung pada deringan pertama. Karena nomornya adalah nomor khusus yang mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menghubunginya, jadi siapapun yang meneleponnya pastilah untuk urusan penting.

"Kris." Jongin menyapa dengan tenang, menyebut nama rekan sekaligus sahabatnya ketika me reka pernah bertemu di masa lalu mereka ketika sama- sama berada di jerman.

Sejenak hening di seberang sana lalu Kris menyapa setengah terkejut,

" _Jongin?_ " Lalu ada senyum dalam suara Kris, "Kau menghubungiku akhirnya." Sudah lima tahun sejak Kris memberikan nomor pribadinya ini kepada Jongin, tetapi kemudian Jongin sepertinya menghilang ditelan bumi, dan berapa lamapun Kris menunggu, lelaki itu tak pernah menghuunginya lagi.

"Ya. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kris. Aku harap tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku."

Kris tercenung di seberang sana, masih merasa terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja, sahabatnya yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ini menghubunginya. Seharusnya Kris tidak terkejut, dia tahu Jongin memiliki dua sisi kehidupan, yang satu sebagai seorang pengusaha yang sukses, Lelaki Italia kaya pemilik berhektar-hektar area perkebunan yang begitu luas dan subur, dan yang lainnya adalah kehidupan misterius yang penuh bahaya.

" _Masih_." Jawab Kris akhirnya, pada akhirnya dia harus membalas budi kepada Jongin dan Kris tidak keberatan melakukannya, dia berhutang nyawa kepada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

" _Kapan kau ingin bertemu?_ "

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku selalu yakin aku bisa mengandalkanmu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti untuk membahas pertemuan kita." Gumamnya sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di seberang sana, dalam ruangan kantor sementaranya ketika berkunjung ke kantor cabang, Kris termenung sambil menatap ponselnya yang dia letakkan di meja kerjanya.

Kim Jongin...sang bangsawan muda yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja ketika dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jerman, di kota kelahiran ayahnya. Waktu itu Kris masih seorang pemuda yang mencari jati dirinya, menggoda bahaya merasa tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Lalu dia terlibat dengan sekelompok orang berbahaya yang mengancam nyawanya, sekelompok pengedar obat bius yang semula menganggapnya sasaran empuk, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa Kris tidak bisa diajak kerjasama dan lebih baik dimusnahkan.

Kris hampir mati disebuah tempat parkir yang gelap dan terpencil, tanpa ada harapan siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, dan mungkin dia tidak akan pernah hidup sampai sekarang, mati karena dipukuli habis-habisan oleh segerombolan orang yang memang dibayar untuk menghabisinya. Tetapi nasib mengatakan lain, kebetulan Jongin ada di sana, lelaki itu sedang ada urusan di area itu dan melihat ada seorang pemuda yang meregang nyawa karena dipukuli habis-habisan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menolong Kris, bahkan pada usia mudapun, Jongin sudah memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang mematikan, dengan mudahnya dia menumbangkan semua orang itu, yang mungkin jumlahnya lebih dari tujuh orang. Lelaki itu lalu memanggul tubuh Kris yang sudah lunglai dan memasukkan ke mobilnya, membawanya pergi.

Jongin membawa Kris ke apartemennya di pusat kota dan ketika Kris membuka matanya, itulah saat dia berkenalan dengan Kim Jongin.

Jongin mempersilahkan Kris tinggal di apartemennya sampai lelaki itu sembuh, dan meskipun sikapnya begitu penuh rahasia, lelaki itu pada akhirnya bersedia menjadi teman Kris. Keakraban mereka bisa dibilang aneh, karena mereka bukan jenis sahabat yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, sering saling berkomunikasi ataupun bertatap muka...walaupun begitu, Jongin akan bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menolong Kris, demikian juga Kris yang masih memiliki hutang nyawa kepada Jongin, sudah tentu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong sahabatnya itu.

Tetapi Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dan bukan jenis orang yang suka meminta tolong kepada orang lain...

Kris bertopang dagu dengan bingung, merenung. Kalau sekarang Jongin sampai meminta tolong kepadanya, berarti sahabatnya itu benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Kris akan melakukan apapun sebisanya untuk membantu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua lelaki dengan jenis ketampanan yang sangat berbeda duduk berhadapan di sebuah bar yang sedikit remang dan eksklusif itu. Musik Jazz dimainkan di sudut ruangan dan orang-orang bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, kebanyakan duduk di depan bartender, memesan berbagai jenis minuman berstandar tinggi.

Bar ini adalah bar dan lounge kelas atas yang ada di lantai tujuh di sebuah hotel bintang lima di kota, mengkhususkan diri pada koleksi bir dan anggurnya yang paling lengkap, bar ini cukup diminati untuk pertemuan kalangan eksekutif muda dari penjuru kota.

Jongin dan Kris duduk berhadapan di sebuah sudut yang cukup sepi, jauh dari lalu lalang orang. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk di sana. Kris lebih banyak mendengarkan sedangkan Jongin bercerita.

Ketika Jongin menyelesaikan ceritanya, Kris menyesap brendinya, brendi tua yang bagus, yang meskipun menimbulkan rasa menyengat dan membakar di mulutnya, tetapi langsung memberikan sensasi hangat dan nikmat yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai jalan cerita yang sangat pelik...melibatkan salah seorang pegawaiku pula." Kris menatap Jongin tajam, "Dan aku menyadari kau ada di ruangan meeting itu, berdiri diam sebagai salah satu pengawal Mr. Demiris." Kris menatap Jongin tajam, " Aku kaget sebenarnya, tetapi kemudian aku berpkir entah kau sedang dalam penyamaran atau apa karena kau bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalku, jadi aku tidak mau merusak apapun rencanamu setelahnya kau akan menghubungiku. Tetapi ternyata tidak."

Jongin terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu fokus pada rencanaku sehingga melupakanmu."

"Hah. Kau hanya mengingat sahabatmu di saat kau membutuhkan." Kris bersungut-sungut meskipun ada senyuman di mulutnya.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jadi kau mau membantuku?"

Kris tercenung, "Aku tentu saja akan membantumu semampuku, meskipun aku tidak menyangka kalau untuk membantumu aku harus melawan pihak berwajib."

"Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah hasil penelitian ayah Kyungsoo, mereka berpikir Kyungsoo tahu sesuatu tentang sebuah penelitian yang belum selesai menyangkut mereka, dan mereka berpikir dengan menangkapku mereka bisa mengamankan Kyungsoo di suatu tempat, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui...tetapi mereka salah, aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan."

Kris menatap Jongin dengan hati-hati, "Mengenai penelitian ayah Kyungsoo itu... apakah kau masih terikat dengan organisasi yang menyewamu untuk membunuh ayah Kyungsoo? Apakah sekarang kau menculik Kyungsoo atas perintah mereka?"

Mata Jongin tampak berkilat dingin, "Tidak pernah ada yang bisa memerintahku, semua tahu itu. Ketika aku melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, aku melakukannya karena aku mau, bukan karena melaksanakan perintah mereka. Dan mengenai organisasi itu, permasalahan sudah selesai dengan kematian ayah Kyungsoo, mereka memang menginginkan Kyungsoo mati, tetapi setelah menyadari bahwa perempuan itu tidak tahu apa-apa, aku sendiri yang membuat mereka melupakan Kyungsoo, toh mereka sudah mendapatkan hasilnya."

"Hasilnya?" Kris menatap Jongin penuh ingin tahu, "Hasil yang bagaimana?"

"Kau pikir peristiwa unjuk rasa besar-besaran di sebuah negara yang heboh di berita beberapa waktu lalu yang pada akhirnya berhasil menurunkan presidennya secara paksa itu hasil dari penelitian siapa? Mereka menemukan pemicu sederhana yang tidak dipikirkan oleh siapapun dan berhasil mengolahnya menjadi sebuah bom besar yang menggerakkan semua orang untuk berunjuk rasa besar-besaran dan memberontak, memaksa presiden mereka untuk turun. Organisasi itu telah mencapai tujuannya, mereka sudah menempatkan presiden baru yang mereka inginkan, sesorang yang bisa mereka kelola seperti boneka, seseorang yang ada di pihak mereka, memungkinkan mereka untuk leluasa bergerak sesuka hati dan memperluas kekuasaannya."

"Wow." Kris tampak benar-benar kagum, "Dan semua itu bisa terjadi hanya karena otak jenius ayah Kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka sudah memetik keuntungan dari hasil penelitian ayah Kyungsoo." Kris menyimpulkan dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan skeptis, "Sayang sekali semua itu dilakukan dengan mengorbankan nyawa Ayah Kyungsoo..."

"Yah, sayang sekali." Mata Jongin dalam, menyimpan rahasia yang tak terungkapkan. Sebuah rahasia yang belum waktunya ia ungkapkan kepada siapapun.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bodoh!" Yonghwa menggebrak meja dengan marah, dihadapan kedua agen yang sekarang duduk pucat pasi di ruangan yang biasanya dipakai sebagai ruangan interograsi itu.

Kabar itu bagaikan kabar buruk yang menyambar Yonghwa dan langsung menghanguskannya. Kedua agen itu baru bangun dengan kepala pusing di pagi harinya, dan kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah hilang!

Hilang! Astaga, berbulan-bulan dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga perempuan itu dan memasti kannya aman, tetapi sekarang, hanya sehari ketika dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo, "Sang Pembunuh" berhasil menculik Kyungsoo dari balik punggungnya!

Bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo sekarang tidak ada yang tahu. Yonghwa meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Masihkah Kyungsoo hidup saat ini? Ataukah perempuan itu sekarang sudah menjadi mayat yang dingin, dibuang atau dikubur di suatu tempat yang tak terlacak?

Yonghwa merinding membayangkannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Tidak! Selama belum ada bukti bahwa Kyungsoo sudah meninggal, Yonghwa akan selalu berkeyakinan bahwa Kyungsoo masih hidup, lagipula berkas yang pernah ditunjukkan atasannya sedikit banyak memberi kepastian bahwa "Sang Pembunuh mungkin tidak akan membunuh Kyungsoo.

Matanya menatap nyalang kepada dua agen di depannya, dua agen yang sangat teledor hingga bahkan bisa dibodohi dengan mudahnya. Hanya agen bodoh yang bisa dibius oleh satu orang dalam waktu bersamaan. Mereka ada dua orang, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa "Sang Pembunuh" seberuntung itu?

"Kalian katanya adalah agen terbaik di kota ini. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa kalian hanya sampah yang tidak becus!" Yonghwa membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di meja, membuat matanya sejajar dengan kedua agen yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk itu, "Tugas kalian hanya menjaga perempuan itu, memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali. Terus mengawasi dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Itu adalah tugas yang paling mudah bagi seorang agen, dan pasti bisa dilakukan kalau kalian tidak teledor!" tatapan Yonghwa berubah mengancam, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo, aku akan memastikan kalian langsung ditendang dari divisi ini dan tidak akan pernah bisa ber karier di bidang yang sama, selamanya!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat ancaman itu, Yonghwa membalikkan tubuh, membanting pintu ruangan interograsi itu dan meninggalkan dua agen yang semakin pucat pasi itu di belakangnya. Benaknya berkecamuk, bingung.

Dimana dia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo sekarang?

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia menuju ke ruang kerjanya dan menelepon atasannya, memberitahukan kabar terbaru,

"Mereka bahkan tidak mengingat apapun dan tertidur pulas sampai pagi." Yonghwa tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada marah di suaranya ketika mengingat dua agen yang teledor itu.

Atasannya menghela napas di seberang sana.

"Sedikit banyak ini kesalahanku, Yonghwa, kalau aku tidak memanggilmu ke kantor pusat kemarin, kau pasti masih ada di sana untuk menjaga Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu tercenung, "Tetapi kalau kau ada di sana, kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Pembunuh ...dua agen itu beruntung karena "Sang Pembunuh memilih untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi mereka dan malahan membius mereka, jadi mereka bisa selamat. Tetapi kalau kau yang berada di sana malam itu, Aku yakin kalau sang pembunuh akan mengkonfontasimu dan aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu."

Mata Yonghwa bercahaya sedikit marah,

"Aku pasti bisa menghadapinya, setidaknya kalau aku ada di sana, aku bisa mencegahnya membawa Kyungsoo."

Atasannya mendesah, terdengar tidak setuju,

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita harus menemukan cara untuk menemukan Kyungsoo, sebelum semua terlambat."

Yonghwa mendengus setengah frustrasi, Kyungsoo harus ditemukan. Yonghwa akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo** ^^_

yeeeeeaaayyy akhirnya bisa update juga..ada yg masih setia nunggu ff remake ini nongol di daftar update ffn ga? :D kalo ga yaudah :3

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Emmm.. maap ya, ga bisa bls review kalian, ada yg mau temenan sama aku di twitter? bisa bisa, kunjungi aja /taenoona94 :p dan makasih untuk siapapun yg dgn senang hati-tanpa paksaan bersedia memberi review, follow,favorite ff remake ini *xoxo*


	8. Bab 8 - 9

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Katrin as Park Min-young

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo duduk kebingungan ketika menatap ke arah para pelayan yang membereskan kamarnya, mereka sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya jadi dia diminta duduk dulu di sofa yang ada di ujung kamar. Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pintu. Semalam setelah Jongin pergi, seorang pelayan perempuan masuk dan melepaskan borgolnya, lalu memberikan sebuah jubah tidur untuk dipakai menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tidak nyaman di atas sofa, masih memakai jubah tidur yang sama dan masih telanjang di baliknya.

Apakah dia akan telanjang seperti ini terus?

Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia merasa amat sangat tidak nyaman sekaligus malu. Dalam benaknya dia bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan Jongin akan menyekapnya seperti ini? Akankah dia bisa bebas, ataukah Jongin, sang pembunuh kejam itu akan membunuhnya pada akhirnya?

Seorang pelayan lain masuk, membawa setumpuk handuk dan pakaian, dia lalu mendekati Kyungsoo,

"Silahkan anda mandi."

Kyungsoo amat sangat lega mendengar perkataan pelayan itu, tubuhnya sudah terasa lengket, dan dia ingin memakai baju yang normal, bukan jubah tidur kebesaran yang hanya berguna untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia mengikuti pelayan itu, sambil berharap meskipun pada akhirnya sedikit kecewa karena ternyata kamar mandi itu ada di dalam kamar yang luas itu menutup kemungkinan bagi Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar mandi itu tersembunyi di balik pintu yang berfungsi ganda sebagai rak buku di dinding. Ketika rak buku itu dibuka layaknya sebuah pintu, maka dibaliknya ada ruangan kamar mandi yang sangat luas dengan dominasi marmer hitam yang elegan. Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap kamar mandi itu. Kamar yang dia tempati sekarang terasa sangat maskulin dengan dominasi warna coklat kayu-kayuan perabotannya dan warna hitam untuk sprei ranjangnya, dan bahkan sekarang kamar mandinya lebih maskulin lagi. Semuanya marmer berwarna hitam.

Hiasan yang ada di sana hanyalah sebuah palem raksasa yang ada di sebuah sudut dekat jendela berkaca buram di dalam sebuah pot cokelat yang sangat indah, ada sebuah cermin yang sangat besar di sana, memanjang dari atap sampai ke lantai dan lebarnya hampir memenuhi dinding, cermin itu sekarang berkabut karena uap dari air panas yang memenuhi kolam mandi kecil yang juga terbuat dari marmer.

"Silahkan anda berendam dulu, saya sudah menyiapkan airnya." Sang pelayan setengah menghela Kyungsoo ketika dia hanya berdiri dengan ragu menatap kolam mandi kecil berbentuk segi lima yang mengepulkan uap hangat nan menggiurkan. Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa kaku, mengingat dia diborgol terentang sekian lamanya di ranjang. Mandi berendam terasa sangat menggoda untuknya sekarang.

Pelayan itupun meninggalkannya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Kyungsoo melepas jubah tidurnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di lantai, dia melangkah pelan mendekati kolam mandi itu, dengan hati-hati mencelupkan kakinya ke sana. Hangatnya pas dan terasa menyenangkan. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kakinya semakin dalam, dan pada akhirnya melangkah memasuki kolam mandi itu.

Ketika dia berdiri, tinggi airnya hanyalah sebetisnya. Kyungsoo lalu duduk bersandar di salah satu dinding kolam yang nyaman, membenamkan tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Dia telanjang bulat tetapi uap air hangat itu menyembunyikannya.

Kyungsoo membasahi rambutnya dan bersandar lagi, lalu memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana air hangat itu melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Kemudian tanpa sadar dia teringat betapa kemarin, Jongin telah melumat buah dadanya...matanya terbuka dan dengan gugup dia membasuh buah dadanya, pipinya memerah berusaha mengusir bayangan bagaimana mulut Jongin menangkup buah dadanya, terasa membakar dan bagaimana kemudian lelaki itu menghisap dadanya...

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir sensasi panas yang mulai merayapi tubuhnya karena bayangan terlarang yang tak mau pergi itu. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu dan mengawasinya. Ketika Kyungsoo menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat.

Di sana, berdiri di depannya, adalah Kim Jongin. Telanjang, dengan keindahan tubuh layaknya patung dewa- dewa Yunani...

Kyungsoo terkesiap, dan langsung merapatkan paha telanjangnya dengan lengannya langsung menutup buah dadanya. Dia menatap marah kepada Jongin,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo membentak, ingin berteriak, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah suara tercekik kecil, seperti tikus yang mencicit ketika terdesak oleh kucing besar yang lapar.

Jongin hanya berdiri di sana, tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan geli.

"Ini di kamar mandi, tentu saja aku akan...mandi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 9**

Mandi?

Apakah maksud lelaki ini, dia akan mandi di sini. Bersama Kyungsoo?

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam, selain karena uap hangat air mandinya juga karena perkataan Jongin yang seolah tidak peduli itu.

"Jangan kau kira kau bisa melecehkanku seenaknya!" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan marah, "Keluar!"

Tetapi rupanya kemarahan Kyungsoo tidak mengganggu Jongin, lelaki itu hanya berdiri dengan nyaman di sana, tampak tidak peduli dengan ketelanjangannya, sementara Kyungsoo semakin tidak nyaman, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian tubuh Jongin itu...dia tidak boleh melihat! Meskipun kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang sangat terangsang! Oh Tuhan, apakah dia akan berakhir diperkosa di kamar mandi oleh Jongin?

"Tidakkah engkau tertarik untuk merasakan nikmatnya mandi bersamaku, Kyungsoo? Aku akan memijat punggungmu." Lelaki itu malahan melangkah, mulai masuk ke dalam kolam mandi itu, membuat Kyungsoo panik, dia langsung beringsut ke ujung yang paling jauh dari Jongin menyadari dilema yang dirasakannya, kalau dia berdiri, dia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan Jongin akan melihat semuanya...

Jongin makin masuk ke kamar mandi dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir panjang, dia langsung berdiri, berusaha tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya dan hendak melompat dari kolam mandi itu dan melarikan diri. Sayangnya, Jongin lebih sigap, dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal lengan Kyungsoo dan kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya hingga punggung Kyungsoo menempel di dadanya.

Kyungsoo langsung gemetar ketika jemari Jongin mencekal kedua lengannya dengan mudahnya dan menjadikannya satu di depan tubuhnya. Jongin bisa dibilang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan eratnya dari belakang. Seluruh punggung Kyungsoo menempel ke bagian tubuh depan Jongin yang keras, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Jongin yang keras mendesak di lekukan panggul atasnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Kyungsoo bergumam, berusaha menyembunyikan gemetar di suara dan tubuhnya.  
Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Kita tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini, Kyungsoo...aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik, seharusnya kau menerimanya begitu saja, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan mengampunimu."

"Kau mengejarku karena ingin membunuhku." Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja? Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kenapa kau menyekap dan melecehkanku?"

Jongin mengetatkan pelukannya, memastikan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya,

"Aku tidak ingin melecehkanmu." Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian bibirnya merayap ke samping kepala Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan napas panas di sana, yang membuatnya meremang, sebelum kemudian bibir Jongin melumat telinganya, mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya di sana, penuh rayuan, "Aku cuma ingin memujamu."

Kyungsoo langsung meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pengaruh hipnotis rayuan Jongin. Tetapi lengan lelaki itu masih kuat memeluknya, membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Kyungsoo..." tiba-tiba saja suara Jongin terdengar sedih, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat dari belakang, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cekungan di antara leher dan pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membeku dipeluk dengan penuh perasaan seperti itu, sehingga tanpa sadar dia terdiam dan membiarkannya. Sampai lama kemudian, Jongin mengecup lembut pundaknya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mandilah." Lelaki itu menjauh, dari sudut matanya Kyungsoo melihat Jongin meraih jubah mandi yang tersedia di rak samping kamar mandi dan mengenakannya, lalu tanpa kata, seolah-olah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, dia melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang setelah pintu itu di tutup. Jemarinya memegang dadanya, berusaha menghentikan debaran di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan marah, marah kepada dirinya yang lemah, marah karena tidak mampu melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi itu, telanjang, jelas-jelas untuk memaksa Kyungsoo melayani nafsunya.

Jongin sangat bergairah ketika memasuki kamar mandi itu, membayangkan bagaimana paha Kyungsoo akan terbuka untuknya dan dia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan yang manis tubuh Kyungsoo, mencapai kepuasannya sendiri dan memberikan kepuasan untuk Kyungsoo. Dia akan memiliki Kyungsoo!

Tetapi kemudian, ketika dia memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, merasakan seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, Jongin tiba-tiba saja merasa luruh dan tidak mampu.

Itulah yang membuatnya marah, Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah bahkan ketika perempuan itu tidak menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris yang sedang mengunjungi rumah Jongin duduk di ruang tamu yang mewah itu dan mengamati sekelilingnya penuh penilaian. Jongin kaya, tentu saja, dan ketika memilih rumah sebagai tempat tinggalnya, dia tetap saja menunjukkan selera tingginya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin keluar, tampak muram meskipun segar sehabis mandi, dia mandi di kamar mandi lain dengan marah dan masih mengutuk dirinya sendiri, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja sutera warna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana jeans warna senada.

Penampilannya santai karena sedang berada di rumah.

Kris melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin dan mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau sudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo, dan ekspresimu tetap saja muram." Lelaki itu menggoda sahabatnya, membuat bibir Jongin menipis karena kata-kata Kris tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya." Jongin menyimpulkan sendiri. Tidak. Belum. Dia belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu sudah jelas tertarik kepadanya, tetapi rasa tertariknya itu tertutup oleh rasa takut dan waspada yang mendominasi, seluruh penjelasan Yonghwa tentangnya kepada Kyungsoo sudah pasti membawa pengaruh besar bagi pandangan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, perempuan itu ketakutan. Takut bahwa Jongin akan membunuhnya.

Jongin memandang jemarinya dan tercenung, Akankah dia membunuh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya sendiri? Waktu itu gagal melakukannya...dan sekarangpun alasannya menyekap Kyungsoo bukanlah untuk memperbaiki reputasinya?

"Aku kemari untuk mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah siap." Kris bergumam, memecah keheningan karena Jongin hanya tercenung dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih Kris." Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menuju bar yang tersedia di sudut ruangan, menuang brendi tua berwarna keemasan dari botol ke dua buah gelas lalu membawanya kepada Kris.

Kris menerima gelas itu dan mengernyit,

"Segelas brendi di siang bolong?" tetapi tak urung disesapnya minuman itu sambil mengernyit.

Jongin menyesap gelasnya, "Agen itu, seorang agen yang sempat menyusup ke perusahaanmu demi mendekati Kyungsoo, dia pasti sedang berusaha melacak jejakku. Rumah ini terlalu mencolok, karena itu aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Yonghwa. Aku sudah melihat berkasnya di kantorku, penyamarannya sangat bagus hingga aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia seorang agen khusus. Kau tidak perlu kuatir Jongin, lelaki itu tidak akan berhasil melacakmu dan Kyungsoo, mereka tidak akan bisa mengaitkanmu dengan keluarga Wu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Ayahmu pasti akan membunuhmu kalau tahu kau melibatkan diri ke dalam hal berbahaya seperti ini."

"Mungkin." Kris tersenyum mengingat ayahnya yang luar biasa. Ayahnya adalah panutan, Kris ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya di usia matangnya nanti, seorang ayah dan lelaki yang sempurna. "Tetapi kalau dia tahu aku melakukannya untuk menolong sahabatku, kurasa dia akan mengerti."

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau beruntung memiliki ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu lalu duduk di depan Kris, "Jadi kemana aku bisa membawa Kyungsoo?"

"Ke sebuah pulau." Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, tampak puas, "Pulau itu bukan milik keluargaku, tetapi milik keluarga Alexander, mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya, Rafael Alexander adalah sahabat ayahku."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya." Tiba-tiba wajah Jongin tampak misterius, "Sungguh suatu kebetulan."

Kris menatap Jongin dengan bingung, "Kebetulan? Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan apa-apa." Ada sebuah penyelidikan yang dilakukan Jongin berkaitan dengan keluarga Alexander, tetapi penyelidikan itu masih mentah dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dulu sambil memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah bisa dibuktikan.

Lama Kris menatap Jongin penuh ingin tahu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya memaksa Jongin berbicara, sahabatnya itu selalu penuh rahasia, dan ketika dia memutuskan untuk berahasia, tidak akan ada apapun yang bisa memaksa nya untuk berbicara.

"Kau bisa membawanya ke sana kapan saja, aku sudah meminjam pulau itu dari paman Rafael dan beliau mempersilahkanku menggunakannya sesukanya, pulau itu biasanya hanya dikunjungi setahun sekali ketika keluarga Alexander berlibur. Jadi sekarang kau bisa leluasa menggunakannya."  
"Aku tidak akan lama di sana." Jongin tersenyum, "Segera setelah seluruh persiapan beres, aku akan kembali ke Italia."

Ya. Jongin tidak sabar menunggu waktunya tiba, dan dia bisa kembali pulang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami sudah menyelidiki seluruh rumah di sekitar sini yang dibeli atas nama pengusaha asing, ada banyak sekali, tetapi kami sudah mengerucutkan hanya kepada rumah-rumah yang dibeli beberapa bulan terakhir." Park Min-young, salah seorang anak buah Yonghwa menatap atasannya itu dengan gugup, "Datanya terlalu luas, kami tidak tahu harus melacak nama siapa. Tanpa spesifikasi data yang pasti, kita harus melakukan pengecekan terhadap beribu-ribu rumah."

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, "Dan itupun belum tentu berhasil, bisa saja "Sang Pembunuh" membeli atau menyewa rumah atas nama orang lain, atau menggunakan orang local, sehingga kita tidak akan bisa melacaknya." Pandangan Yonghwa menerawang, menatap foto samar-samar sang pembunuh yang dipasang di white board kantornya. "Oke Min-young, kau bisa pergi. Kabari aku hasil penyelidikan team nanti."

Min-young melempar pandangan penuh rasa kagum kepada bosnya itu sedetik sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yonghwa. Yonghwa adalah atasannya yang paling tampan, dan masih muda.

Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tampak tenang dan terkendali, membuat Min-young kagum. Tetapi sekarang lelaki itu tampak begitu gusar, seolah kasus ini telah begitu mempengaruhinya. Kenap a? Apakah karena perempuan yang dianggap sebagai k unci itu? Perempuan bernama Kyungsoo?

Tiba-tiba Min-young merasa cemburu sekaligus iri, dia belum pernah berjumpa dengan perempuan bernama Kyungsoo itu, yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi misi mereka. Tetapi dia pernah melihat fotonya, Kyungsoo perempuan yang cantik dan tampak lembut, dengan rambut panjang dan senyum yang menawan. Mungkin senyum itu pulalah yang membuat Yonghwa begitu terpengaruh atas hilangnya Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa bukannya mencemaskan data penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Kyungsoo yang hilang, yang mungkin bisa jatuh ke tangan sang pembunuh, Yonghwa sepertinya mencemaskan Kyungsoo sendiri. Perempuan itu sepertinya telah mengambil hati atasannya.

Min-young memegang dadanya yang berdenyut oleh perasaan yang mirip cemburu, kemudian dia menghela napas dan melangkah menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perempuan itu mengoleskan lipstick merah menyala di bibirnya, menatap puas pada bayangannya di cermin. Dia tampak amat sangat cantik, seperti yang diharapkannya.

Dia sudah meng- _highlight_ rambutnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan gaun merah yang sangat seksi. Semuanya serba merah, mengirimkan pesan tantangan kepada Jongin, menyiratkan makna bahwa dia menantang Jongin untuk memilikinya.

Kim Jongin adalah cinta sejatinya, satu-satunya lelaki sempurna yang dipujanya. Dia akan tetap memuja Jongin meskipun dia tahu bahwa lelaki itu saat ini sedang tidak fokus kepadanya. Jongin masih disilaukan oleh Kyungsoo, tetapi dia yakin, akan ada saatnya dimana Jongin bisa menyadari kehadirannya dan kemudian memahami betapa beruntungnya diri Jongin, karena dicintai perempuan seperti dirinya.

Matanya bersinar marah ketika membayangkan Kyungsoo, perempuan itu benar-benar merepotkan. Dia mau menerima tugas dari Jongin bukan karena ingin mendekatkan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, itu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya! Dia melakukan semua ini lebih karena keinginannya untuk mengawasi Jongin dan mengetahui semua perkembangan terbaru menyangkut Kyungsoo, dan jilkalau dia menemukan bahwa Kyungsoo akan terlalu dekat dengan Jongin, dia akan langsung bergerak untuk menjauhkan Jongin.

Jongin adalah miliknya dan akan selalu begitu, Lelaki itu harus disadarkan bahwa tidak akan ada perempuan yang bisa mencintainya sedalam dia mencintai Jongin.

Sambil menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin untuk terakhir kalinya, perempuan itu tersenyum, membayangkan masa depannya yang indah, bersama lelaki yang dipujanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jongin memasuki kamar itu, Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan tatapan mata menerawang, dia hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ketika melihat Jongin, tatapan matanya, seperti biasa, tampak marah yang berlumur dengan ketakutan,

"Ada apa?"

Mau tak mau Jongin merasa geli akan sikap Kyungsoo yang penuh antisipasi negatif terhadapnya, dia lalu bersandar di lemari tempat meletakkan berbagai hiasan di depan Kyungsoo, tampak santai,

"Bisakah kau tidak berlaku defensif terhadapku, Kyungsoo? Aku tidak akan melukaimu, belum akan." Tatapannya berubah menjadi berbahaya, "Meskipun tidak akan menutup kemungkinan aku bisa melukaimu kalau kau mencoba bertindak bodoh, melarikan diri misalnya."

Kyungsoo menatap kesal ke arah Jongin, "Bagaimana bisa aku melarikan diri? Kau mengunci satu-satunya pintu jalan keluar dari kamar ini, dan jendela itu dipasang gerendel yang sangat besar." Kyungsoo mendesah jengkel, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengejarku, mereka semua bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku, dan juga dengan reputasimu." Tiba-tiba tatapan Kyungsoo menajam penuh kebencian ketika menemukan setitik kebenaran. "Apakah kau yang membunuh ayahku?"

Jongin memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai.

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?" Lelaki itu membalikkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula.

Napas Kyungsoo mulai terengah ketika menyadari bahwa mungkin saja dia sedang berhadapan dengan pembunuh ayahnya!

"Kau yang membunuh ayahku ya? Katanya kau disewa oleh organisasi jahat itu untuk melenyapkan ayahku."

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam,

"Itu yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu kau bisa mempercayai apapapun yang kau mau."

Kyungsoo langsung meradang mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak berperasaan itu, dia tanpa sadar melonjak dan menerjang Jongin.

Dengan marah dia melemparkan telapak tangannya, menampar pipi lelaki itu,

"Betapa kejamnya hatimu!" Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca, menatap Jongin penuh emosi, "Kau membunuh orang tanpa hati, tanpa menyadari bahwa setiap orang punya kehidupan yang berhak dijalaninya! Manusia sepertimulah yang seharusnya mati! Bukan ayahku!" Dengan histeris Kyungsoo memukul-mukulkan tangannya, menyerang Jongin, menampar sebisanya, tetapi Jongin menanggapinya dengan sangat dingin dan tenang, lelaki itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Order Kecil." Jongin bergumam parau, matanya berkilat, "Begitulah aku menyebutmu, kau adalah tugas yang paling mudah yang pernah kujalankan, aku meremehkanmu dan menganggapmu sambil lalu, bahkan dengan aku memejamkan matapun, aku pasti bisa menjalankan tugas itu." Mata Jongin tampak semakin pekat menatap Kyungsoo, "Tapi aku salah, kau adalah tugas paling sulit yang pernah kujalankan, satu-satunya kegagalanku."

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terpana dan mencoba menelaah kata-kata Jongin, mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga menabrak tubuhnya dan kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah.

Ciuman itu kasar, penuh dengan gairah yang sudah tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Bibir Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, tanpa ampun! Lelaki itu merenggut punggung Kyungsoo, dan merapatkannya semakin rapat ke tubuhnya, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh Jongin yang keras dan kuat menekannya, membuat kehangatan tubuh masing-masing saling menembus dan menimbulkan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, gelenyar yang berusaha diusirnya sekuat tenaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Annyeong~ Taenoona imnida...bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca :)

ps: jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo**_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha** :D coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Emmm.. maap ya buat salah satu readers yg minta Katrin diperanin Shin Hye, ngga bisa -_- aku masukin Min-Young soalnya cocok aja (coba lihat lagi drakor City Hunter kkk) dan maap juga ga bisa bls review kalian..aku selalu baca review kalian dan aku amat sangat berterimakasih sama kalian yg udah ninggalin jejak/?nya disini kkk aku cinta kalian/? *lebay -_-*

wogh...ffn baru error-reviewnya gamau refresh ya? iya u.u itu bukan akun kalian yg error, emang lagi ada perbaikan *kayaknya* dan syukurlah hr ini sdh bisa refresh reviewnya :D thank you FFN ADMINS xD

hayuuukk...ada yg mau temenan sama aku di twitter? *kagak* bisa bisa, kunjungi aja /taenoona94 :p dan makasih banyak untuk siapapun yg dgn senang hati-tanpa paksaan bersedia memberi review, follow,favorite ff remake ini *xoxo*


	9. Bab 9 - 10

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Mr. Demiris as Suho  
Richard as Ravi

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan secepat dimulainya, secepat itu pula Jongin mengakhiri ciumannya, lelaki itu menjauhkan kepalanya, masih memeluk Kyungsoo, napas keduanya terengah-engah dan mata mereka saling membakar, kemudian, lelaki itu melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini segera," Gumamnya tenang. Kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu, "bersiap-siaplah Kyungsoo." Gumamnya sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Kyungsoo ditinggalkan seorang diri di dalam kamar yang terkunci itu dalam kebingungan...

Pergi? Kemana? Akankah Jongin membawanya ke sebuah tempat terpencil, tempat dimana dia bisa dibunuh dan jasadnya tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun?

Pikiran itu membuatnya ngeri...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang besar, pintu tempat Kyungsoo terkurung di baliknya. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibirnya yang membara, dan meredakan gairahnya yang membuncah, merindukan sentuhan itu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dan Jongin langsung tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau menyekapnya di dalam kamarmu."

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar, membuat Jongin menoleh.

Wanita itu berdiri di sana, dengan gaun merah yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya, buah dadanya hampir tumpah di belahannya yang sangat rendah, rambutnya yang baru di highlight kemerahan tergerai menyala dengan indahnya. Penampilan perempuan itu tampak sangat berbeda ketika dia menjalankan tugasnya dan memaksanya tampil sedikit sederhana. Sekarang perempuan itu benar-benar siap, tidak sedang dalam tugas dan berusaha berdandan secantik mungkin, demi lelaki yang dipujanya: Kim Jongin.

Jongin menatap perempuan itu dan mengerutkan kening, dia merasakan hasrat yang mendalam, perempuan itu jelas-jelas berusaha menggoda dan merayunya, Jongin bisa menangkap pandangan memuja yang dalam, tergila-gila. Well...kebanyakan perempuan memang menatapnya seperti itu, tetapi perempuan ini berbeda, dia perempuan yang berbahaya. Jongin harus berhati-hati kepadanya,

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Jongin memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan perempuan itu, tentang dia yang menempatkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya.

"Untuk menagih janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan mengajakku makan malam setelah kau berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, tentu saja dia tidak pernah berjanji semacam itu. Tetapi perempuan ini dengan tidak tahu malu, sengaja mengatakan kebohongan ini di depannya, menantangnya untuk Jongin berpikir untuk menolak mentah-mentah dan meninggalkan perempuan ini. Tetapi kemudian dia menelaah kembali, dia masih membutuhkan perempuan ini dan kesetiaan perempuan ini kepadanya masih diperlukan, lelaki itu lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum sinis,

"Kurasa kau akan mendapatkan apa yang engkau mau, Minri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 10**

Minri yang sekarang berpenampilan berbeda dan tampak begitu seksi tersenyum puas,

"Dan kurasa aku pantas mendapatkannya, mengingat berbulan-bulan aku menyamar di kantor itu, berusaha menjadi sahabat dekat Kyungsoo."

"Kau memang mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik." Tentu saja Jongin juga menyadap seluruh pembicaraan Minri dengan Kyungsoo, mengetahui bagaimana Minri berhasil menempatkan dirinya sebagai sahabat baik yang paling dipercaya oleh Kyungsoo, tempat perempuan itu menumpahkan segalanya. Hal itu membantu Jongin untuk mengetahui kondisi hati Kyungsoo dan juga perasaan Kyungsoo yang terdalam.

"Dan kau menempatkan Kyungsoo di kamarmu." Minri menatap tidak suka ke arah pintu itu, mengulang kembali komentarnya karena merasa sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Kamar Jongin adalah ruang pribadi yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun, tetapi Jongin malahan menempatkan Kyungsoo di kamarnya...seharusnya Minri yang berhak memasuki kamar itu! Tidur di atas ranjang Jongin, menghirup aroma khasnya dan menikmati pelukannya!

Jongin menatap perubahan ekspresi Minri dengan tatapan mata menilai, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghempaskan perasaan perempuan itu, sebelum angan Minri mulai melambung dan membahayakan mereka semua.

"Tempatnya memang ada di situ, Minri." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat wajah Minri pucat pasi.

Tetapi dengan segera perempuan itu menutupi perasaannya, tersenyum manis seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan kalimat Jongin barusan, dia menggayutkan dirinya di lengan Jongin dengan manja dan bergumam menggoda,

"Aku ingin makan malam yang enak malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi membawa nampan berat itu, makan malam Kyungsoo, dia melihat Kyungsoo masih duduk dengan tegang, di sofa. Dengan tenang pelayan tua itu meletakkan nampan di meja, di depan Kyungsoo,

"Anda sama sekali tidak berbaring dan beristirahat."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Ravi, pelayan tua ini memang sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan mengurusinya karena selain para pelayan perempuan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar dan pakaiannya, hanya pelayan tua inilah yang selalu membawakan makanan untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengawasi lelaki dengan gurat-gurat yang dalam di wajahnya, pertanda usia dan pengalaman hidupnya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Wajah lelaki ini tampak teduh, mengingatkannya kepada ayahnya, hingga mau tak mau ekspresi Kyungsoo melembut,

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat kalau aku tidak tahu dan terus menerus cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku nantinya?"

Ravi berdiri di sana, ragu, dia melirik nampan makanan yang penuh itu dan berpikir bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo juga tidak akan mau memakan makanan yang disediakan untuknya. Nampan-nampan yang kemarin dibawanya keluar, semuanya masih utuh, Kyungsoo hanya minum dan tidak menyentuh makanannya, sepertinya mogok makan adalah salah satu bentuk pemberontakan Kyungsoo sebagai protes atas perlakuan Jongin kepadanya. Kyungsoo harus makan, dia akan membutuhkan segala kekuatan yang bisa diperolehnya nanti.

"Anda harus memakan makanan anda nona Kyungsoo, anda akan membutuhkannya." Ravi meyuarakan pemikirannya, melihat Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas enggan, "Tuan Jongin tidak akan melukai anda selama anda tidak berbuat hal-hal nekat untuk melarikan diri."

"Aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dalam penjagaan seketat itu." Kyungsoo mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kenapa tuanmu menyekapku seperti ini? Jikalau memang aku adalah kegagalan dalam reputasi membunuhnya, kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku saja?"

Ravi tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu. Oh dia sungguh ingin menjawab. Jawaban itu sudah terkumpul di ujung bibirnya, menunggu untuk dimuntahkan. Tetapi tuan Jongin sudah memaksanya untuk bersumpah agar menutup mulutnya sampai waktunya tiba, dan Ravi tidak berani melanggar sumpahnya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, yang pasti saya yakin anda akan baik-baik saja. Tuan Jongin akan memastikan anda baik-baik saja." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu, Ravi sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan dan melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengajak Minri makan malam di sebuah restoran di pinggiran kota, ini merupakan restoran langganan Jongin dan merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk mengajak Minri karena tempatnya yang cukup umum, sedikit ramai dan tidak ekslusif seperti ketika dia mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam dulu.

Minri duduk dengan gaun merahnya yang seksi, menikmati pandangan dan lirikan kagum dari beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, dia melirik ke arah Jongin dan merasa sebal karena lelaki itu memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada pujian dari Jongin tentang penampilan mempesonanya itu,

"Jadi apa rencanamu nanti?" Minri menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan pelayan sebagai pendamping makanan pembuka mereka. Dia menatap Jongin tajam mencoba melihat sepercik emosi, ses edikit apapun itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan l elaki itu, tetapi sepertinya percuma, Jongin tetap s aja tidak terbaca.

"Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat yang tidak bisa terlacak."

"Kemana?" Minri sangat ingin tahu. Dia ingin ikut kemanapun Jongin akan membawa Kyungsoo, dia tidak boleh membiarkan sampai lelaki itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Tatapan Jongin menajam,

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tetapi aku selalu ada dari awal rencanamu, Jongin!" suara Minri meninggi, "Kau harusnya bisa mempercayaiku."

Jongin menatap Minri dan tercenung.

Mempercayai Minri? Meskipun memasang tampang datar seolah-olah tidak tahu, Jongin tahu bahwa Minri terobsesi kepadanya. Perempuan itu sudah tergila-gila kepadanya sejak lama, dihari ketika kakak Minri satu-satunya, keluarganya, meninggal karena sakit. Kakak Minri adalah salah satu pegawai dan sahabat Jongin ketika Minri dan kakaknya masih tinggal di Italia, karena itulah ketika kakak Minri meninggal dan Minri sebatang kara di dunia ini. Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menanggung Minri, menjadikannya pegawainya dan menganggap perempuan itu sebagai adiknya.

Sayangnya Minri memiliki kesimpulan berbeda, dia mengira Jongin begitu karena ada hati dengannya, perempuan itu lalu menumbuhkan khayalan cinta yang tinggi kepada Jongin dan berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin.

Yang sudah pasti percuma. Karena pada waktu itu, Jongin masih setia kepada perempuan yang pernah melingkarkan cincin emas di jari manisnya, perempuan yang dulu pernah menjadi isterinya. Isteri yang sangat dicintainya. Minri seharusnya sadar bahwa bagaimanapun dia berusaha, Jongin tidak akan pernah mengalihkan hati kepadanya.

Kemudian karena membutuhkan bantuan, Jongin terpaksa menggunakan Minri untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Dengan bantuan kekuasaannya, Jongin yang mempunyai koneksi di bagian personalia, memasukkan Minri lebih dulu ke perusahaan itu, kemudian mengatur supaya Kyungsoo juga masuk ke perusahaan itu. Minri berperan sangat bagus menjadi sahabat Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak curiga.

Meskipun sebenarnya Jongin sedikit mencemaskan keselamatan Kyungsoo ketika berada di dekat Minri, mengingat betapa terobsesinya Minri kepada dirinya.

Tetapi sekarang Jongin memutuskan bahwa mungkin tidak membutuhkan Minri lagi, keberadaannya apalagi bersama obsesinya mulai terasa mengganggu rencana Jongin. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Minri kepada Kyungsoo nantinya?

"Jadi kau akan membawa Kyungsoo kemana?" Minri tidak mau menyerah, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata penuh tekat. Dia akan mencari tahu bagaimanapun caranya, dan dia akan berusaha agar Jongin bersedia mengikutkannya dalam rencananya. Enak saja Kyungsoo akan pergi berduaan dengan Jongin tanpanya!

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu." Tiba-tiba Jongin menyipitkan mata, menatap Minri dengan tatapan mata mengancam, "Mungkin lebih baik kau tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Minri langsung tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa Jongin bersikap begitu kasar kepadanya?

Apakah karena Kyungsoo?

Minri menggertakkan giginya, selama ini dia mengikuti rencana Jongin, mendekati Kyungsoo, berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya, mengorek-ngorek informasi sekecil apapun dan memberikannya kepada Jongin, dan sekarang dia akan dibuang begitu saja?

Minri tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki Jongin. Maka tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan membawanya besok?" Kris duduk di rumah Jongin dan mengerutkan keningnya,"Kenapa begitu cepat? Bukankah rencananya masih minggu depan?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk." Jongin teringat pada Minri dan instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera memindahkan Kyungsoo, dia sangat ahli membaca ekspresi wajah seseorang, dan instingnya mengatakan Minri merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ditatapnya Kris dengan tatapan mata menyesal, "Aku menyusupkan orangku ke perusahaanmu."

Kris tampak tidak terkejut, "Hmm.. setelah Yonghwa agen pemerintah juga menyusup ke sana, aku tidak terkejut kalau kau menempatkan orangmu di sana. Kau sengaja memilih perusahaanku bukan sebagai tempat Kyungsoo bekerja?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang. Aku sengaja mengatur semuanya."

Kris terkekeh, "Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau kau menghubungiku duluan dan menceritakan semuanya, aku bisa mengatur semuanya untukmu."

"Tapi kau nanti akan dicurigai."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, sangat mengerti ak an pertimbangan Jongin, "Kalau kau akan berangk at malam ini, aku akan meminta jet pribadi keluarga stand by di bandara nanti malam, mereka akan mengantarmu ke bandara di pulau taipa, bandara terdekat dari pulau, kemudian kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke pulau dengan speed boat."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku akan membawa beberapa pengawal dan pegawaiku ke sana."

"Oke, aku akan menyuruh mereka menyiapkan beberapa speed boad untuk mengangkut semuanya, kalau masalah pelayan, kau tidak perlu cemas. Rumah Paman Rafael penuh dengan pelayan yang setia."

"Apakah mereka bisa tutup mulut?" Jongin tidak suka jika ada pelayan yang bergosip. Gosip bisa membahayakan untuk seseorang yang berada di posisinya.

"Dijamin. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah penduduk asli pulau itu, dan mereka menjadi pelayan turun temurun, beberapa di antaranya, ayah atau ibunya pernah menjadi pelayan di sana dan sudah pensiun, beberapa keluarganya merupakan pekerja perkebunan yang juga di miliki Rafael Alexander di sana. Mereka sangat setia kepada paman Rafael, dan karena kau tinggal di sana sebagai tamu dari Rafael Alexander, mereka akan setia kepadamu juga."

"Bagus. Terima kasih Kris, suatu saat aku akan membalas bantuanmu ini."

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan terkekeh, "Kuharap sekarang kiita sudah impas Jongin." Jawabnya dalam canda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yonghwa dan teamnya sudah putus asa, mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak Kyungsoo di manapun, "Sang Pembunuh" tampaknya sangat licin dan ahli menyembunyikan diri sehingga mereka tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Dalam ruangan itu, Yonghwa termenung dan meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

Alam bawah sadarnya bahkan sudah berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mati...dibunuh oleh "Sang Pembunuh" ya ng tak punya hati.

Marah atas pemikirannya itu, Yonghwa bangkit berdiri, meraih jaketnya dan mengenakannya, lalu melangkah ke luar. Dia butuh kopi, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan mati karena frustrasi. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang dia keluar dan melalui trotoar. Angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya, membawa uap air. Yonghwa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Sebentar lagi hujan. Benaknya berkelana sambil melangkah memasuki cafe yang menjadi langganannya, Cafe itu terletak di ujung jalan yang banyak dilalui orang sehingga cukup ramai, meskipun sedikit ramai dan sesak, tetapi cafe itu menyediakan kopi yang sangat enak, aromanya harum dan kental dengan cream nabati yang sangat cocok ketika dipadukan.

Yonghwa memasuki cafe itu dan memilih tempat dudukn di ujung, dia memesan kopi yang selalu dipesannya, kopi robusta yang pekat, dengan cream tanpa gula. Setelah itu dia duduk dan menunggu.

"Hai Yonghwa."

Yonghwa langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depannya.

Dia mengangkat alisnya, "Hai Minri." Semula Yonghwa hampir tidak mengenali Minri karena potongan rambutnya baru dan di highlight merah, Minri tampak...berbeda. Dia berdandan dan berpenampilan seksi sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya di tempat kerja dulu.

"Tak kusangka akan menemukanmu di sini." Minri tersenyum manis, "Apakah kau tahu bahwa Kyungsoo menghilang dari kantor? Perusahaan bilang dia tugas ke luar kota, tetapi aku meragukannya, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Perusahaan bilang Kyungsoo ke luar kota? Yonghwa langsung waspada, bukankah sudah jelas Kyungsoo hilang karena diculik oleh "Sang Pembunuh"? Kenapa perusahaan bisa menutup-nutupi hilangnya Kyungsoo?

Apakah ada orang dalam di perusahaan yang merupakan kaki tangan "Sang Pembunuh"?

"Mungkin saja Kyungsoo sedang bersenang-senang dengan salah satu pengawal Mr. Suho yang tampan itu."

"Apa?" Kali ini Yonghwa benar-benar fokus sepenuhnya pada Minri.

"Kau tidak tahu ya?" Minri masih tetap tersenyum manis, "Setelah kau pergi, Kyungsoo dekat dengan seorang lelaki yang ditemuinya tanpa sengaja pada suatu malam, dan sungguh suatu kebetulan lelaki itu adalah pengawal Mr. Suho, klien terpenting perusahaan kita, mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu meeting perusahaan, dan dari yang aku dengar mereka menjadi dekat." Minri mengedipkan matanya, "Menurutku Kyungsoo sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih barunya di sebuah tempat eksotis, dan karena lelaki itu pengawal Mr. Suho, bisa saja Mr. Suho memberikan bantuan pengaruhnya sehingga bisa membuat seolah-olah Kyungsoo sedang tugas keluar kota." Minri memutar bola matanya, "Abaikan kata-kataku, mungkin memang imaginasiku yang berlebihan...aku mungkin terlalu cemas karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, aku ke rumahnya beberapa kali dan dia tidak ada." Wajah Minri tampak sedih.

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba saja ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kantornya, lalu menghubungi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Mr. Suho, Minri tanpa sadar mungkin telah memberikan petunjuk penting bagi Yonghwa, mungkin saja hal itu layak diselidiki, mungkin saja "Sang Pembunuh" ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Suho, dan mungkin saja lelaki misterius yang dikatakan sebagai pengawal Mr. Suho adalah "Sang Pembunuh" yang sebenarnya.

Dengan gelisah, Yonghwa menyesap kopinya, lalu setengah membanting gelasnya ke meja, "Maafkan aku Minri, aku harus pergi."

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Minri, Yonghwa meletakkan uang pembayaran di mejanya lalu bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu Minri menatap kepergian Yonghwa dengan senyum licik dikulum di bibirnya yang berlapiskan lipstick merah menyala.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja. Minri berharap Yonghwa segera menemukan Kyungsoo, sehingga perempuan itu tidak bisa dekat-dekat lagi dengan Jongin nya. Dia bisa saja memberitahu Yonghwa langsung, tetapi itu sama saja membuka penyamarannya sebagai kaki tangan Jongin, dan juga bisa membuat Jongin membencinya karena membuka mulut. Ini adalah cara terbaik. Minri tersenyum membayangkan kesempatan besar di depannya ketika Kyungsoo sudah terpisah dari Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Annyeong_ ~ Taenoona _imnida_...jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo** ^^ _ karena aku bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca _/julurin lidah :p/_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha**..coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

* * *

 **caranessso** : kamu...makasih banyak udah review setiap chapter ff remake ini. hayo...blm review di part 8 :3

 **Kyung1225** : aku gabisa fast update! gimana? _/ikh, nyebelin :p/_

 **Rahmah736** : ngga lama kok, seminggu sekali biar kek macem drakor

 **Uchiha annie** : duh! kamu ternyata sama ydg nya sama aku _/eh apa?/_

 **nnsoynnlooin** : hey kamu! aku panggil Saeng gpp khan? krn aku lebih _/ehem agak mendekati tua dr kamu/katakanlah aku seline sama Jongin & Sehun/emang bener :3 pffffttt/_ kamu! selalu bikin rame kalo review! aha! aku suka kamu/gak ah..aku suka Jongin :p/ maksi yaaaa...udah repot-repot kasi review sepanjang jalan kenangan wkwk

 **kaisoodyo** : gak..aku gamau fast, aku maunya slow! _/ikh, Taenoo nyebelin :p/_

 **NopwillineKaiSoo** : kamu need more apah? disni udah ketebak khan siapa cewek yg cinta sama Jongin? _/jelas aku lah haha -_-/_

 **veronicayosiputri9** : sudah..and i wait ur review so much too _/lah/_

 **XikaNish** : Kai tahan apah? tahan banting? :D kamu ga sabar adegan apanyah? yah! ketahuan kamu demen bgt ydgan _/haha -_-/_

 **hnana** : kembali kasih ^^ kamu review apa aja boleh..asalkan dg kata sopan. oke? :)

makasi semuanya _/ketcjup Jongin/_

* * *

 _ **#**_ **HappyKyungsooDay** ^^ yeeeeaaayyy..bebebnya Jongin/? *gila gue* ulang tahun :D tambah tua niye :3 _/plak/ kena tamparan bibir Jongin_ kkk

Okedeh... makasih buat kalian semuaaaaa _/ketcjup basaaahhh/_ yg dgn senang hati dan tanpa paksaan kasih review, follow, favorite ff remake ini :)


	10. Bab 10 - 11

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)  
Katrin as Park Min-Young  
Mr. Demiris as Suho  
Richard as Ravi

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang dirasakan Kyungsoo pertama kali adalah perasaan hangat dan jatuh cinta yang mendalam. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, menatap lilin-lilin berwarna biru yang menyala redup, jumlahnya ada sembilan buah dan diatur setengah lingkaran, tampak begitu indah.

Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika menelaah perasaannya. Rasa yang dirasakannya bukanlah rasa takut yang membuatnya mual dan sakit... rasa yang dirasakannya adalah kebahagiaan...hampir mendekati euforia mendadak... kenapa bisa begitu?

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Jongin sudah ada di sana. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mata redup yang khas dan dalam, tatapan mata penuh kesedihan.

"Apakah kau mengerti apa artinya itu?" Jongin mengedikkan dagunya ke arah lilin-lilin itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa sesak napas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit dan begitu tegang. Napasnya terengah dan dia merasa gelisah. Mimpi lagi, mimpi tentang Jongin lagi..

Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo tersentak mendapati Jongin ada di sana. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang diseret mendekati ranjang, termenung di sana dan tampaknya sudah lama menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Matanya tampak tajam, menatap dalam. Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah lama duduk di sana mengawasi Kyungsoo.

"Mimpi buruk?" suara Jongin terdengar serak...dan lembut. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, semua informasi yang diberikan kepadanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki ini sedang menargetkannya untuk menjadi korban berikutnya, tetapi sekian lama Kyungsoo dalam tahanannya dan lelaki ini tidak segera membunuhnya. Apakah yang direncanakan oleh Jongin sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk di atas ranjang, beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Jongin, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Mimpi apa?" Jongin bertanya lagi, dan hal itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia bermimpi mengalami perasaan euforia bersama Jongin bukan?

"Bukan apa-apa." Kyungsoo merasakan keringat mengaliri dahinya, meskipun kamar ini berpendingin. Mimpi tadi rupanya telah sangat mempengaruhinya, entah kenapa.

Lilin berwarna biru itu...kenapa seolah-olah Kyungsoo harus bisa mengingat apa maknanya? Dan apa hubungan ini semua dengan Jongin, lelaki itu pasti tahu sesuatu, pasti. Karena Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jonginlah yang telah meninggalkan tanda itu di mana-mana, di restoran waktu dia kencan makan malam dengan Yonghwa, di dapurnya waktu dia diculik, dan di kamar ini ketika dia sadarkan diri pertama kali. Kyungsoo harus bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah arti lilin berwarna biru yang ditata seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan pemikirannya, menatap Jongin, setengah takut, setengah menantang. Lelaki itu seharusnya memberitahu Kyungsoo apapun yang dia tahu. Kyungsoo tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban,

Jongin sendiri, tidak disangka malahan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini hampir sama dengan mimpinya, Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, membuat Kyungsoo merasa bahwa seharusnya dia tahu apa arti lilin-lilin itu.

"Aku mengalami amnesia, setelah kecelakaan itu." Mata Kyungsoo menyipit, "Kecelakaan yang membunuh ayahku." Matanya menatap Jongin penuh tuduhan.

Tetapi rupanya lelaki itu tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mata Kyungsoo, dia menatap perempuan itu datar,

"Amnesia. Yah, sayang sekali kau tidak bisa mengingatnya Kyungsoo." Tiba-tiba jemari lelaki itu terulur, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghindar ketika lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dan mengangkatnya ke mulutnya, lalu mengecupnya lembut, "Kuharap kau bisa mengingatnya nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena aku amnesia" sela Kyungsoo jengkel, "Katakan padaku apa arti lilin-lilin itu dan kenapa kau selalu menunjukkannya kepadaku? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin menggangguku?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatnya."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Kyungsoo setengah menjerit, menatap Jongin dengan frustrasi.  
Dan kemudian, tanpa disangkanya, secepat kilat Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Napasnya begitu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bibirnya ada di depan bibirnya, hanya berjarak beberapa inci, membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan gemetar, kedua tangannya ada di samping kepalanya, masing-masing ditahan oleh Jongin. Tubuh lelaki itu menguncinya, kakinya menekan kaki Kyungsoo, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mungkin aku akan membantumu supaya kau ingat." Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Kyungsoo.

Ciumannya selalu terasa seperti ini. Kyungsoo setengah meronta, tetapi tidak berdaya ketika Jongin melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Jongin selalu menciumnya tanpa peringatan dan efek yang dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo selalu sama, seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar, rasanya seperti aliran listrik yang merayap dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya, membuatnya gemetar dan meremang.

Lidah lelaki itu agak memaksa, menguakkan bibir Kyungsoo sehingga terbuka lalu menyeruak masuk dan menjelajah di sana, membagi panas dan gairahnya yang menggoda lidah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sibuk menolak sekaligus menahan gairahnya. Oh astaga, dia hanyalah perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman, apa dayanya menghadapi lelaki yang sangat ahli mencium ini?

Seluruh diri Kyungsoo gemetar akan ciuman Jongin yang membakar, lelaki itu melumat bibirnya, benar-benar melumatnya, seakan sudah sekian lama dia menanti untuk melakukan hal ini, tidak ada satu jengkalpun bibir Kyungsoo yang terlewat oleh cecapan lidah dan bibirnya, kadang Jongin menyesap ujung bibir Kyungsoo, kadang memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menggoda, kadang langsung memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan gemas, dan kadang lidahnya memilin lidah Kyungsoo, mengajarinya cara memuaskannya dan membalas ciumannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pening dan dorongan gairah itu menghentaknya, datang dari sensai panas yang menyengat di pangkal pahanya, rasa yang tidak disangkanya akan muncul dari sana.

Oh Ya Ampun! Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa merasa bergairah atas cumbuan lelaki ini?

"Tidakkah kau ingat ini Kyungsoo?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mendesah di telinga Kyungsoo, lalu menggoda dengan memagut telinga Kyungsoo, napasnya terasa hangat di sana, "Tidakkah kau ingat bibirku ini?"

Apakah ini berarti Kyungsoo pernah bernama Jongin sebelumnya? Apakah ini berarti Kyungsoo pernah bercumbu dengan Jongin seperti ini sebelumnya?

Mungkinkah itu...?

Tiba-tiba kelebat bayangan itu muncul begitu saja, dua tubuh yang menyatu. Sama-sama telanjang dan menyatu...dan itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin!

Kyungsoo terkesiap dan berusaha meronta meskipun tangannya masih ada dalam cengkeraman Jongin, dia membelalakkan matanya ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Apakah kau memberikan obat kepadaku dan membuatku berhalusinasi?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengarkan perkataan Kyungsoo,

"Berhalusinasi? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa halusinasimu itu adalah sebuah kenangan?"

Kyungsoo meringis. Kenangan? Bagaimana mungkin dia punya kenangan? Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat, dia tidak bisa mengingat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Yonghwa menatap komputernya, semua data pemerintah tentang Mr. Suho muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki itu datang ke negara ini satu tahun yang lalu, membawa nama besar perusahaannya yang membuat semua perusahaan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan investasi darinya. Kemudian dia memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Damian Wu.

Yonghwa tidak pernah menghubungkan hal ini sebelumnya, dia berpikir adalah wajar, Mr. Suho memilih bekerjasama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh taipan kaya asal Jerman yang akhirnya memilih menetap di negara ini bersama keluarganya itu. Perusahaan Damian adalah salah satu yang paling maju dan potensial dibanding saingannya di bidang sejenis. Yonghwa hanya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seluruh keputusan ini berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Seharusnya dia mengingatnya, Kyungsoo-lah yang meng-golkan tender Mr. Suho...seharusnya dia sadar bahwa semuanya berhubungan.

Yonghwa mengernyitkan keningnya ketika membaca informasi itu, Mr. Suho telah menyewa properti atas namanya, di sebuah kompleks perumahan mewah yang dijaga ketat... padahal setahu Yonghwa, Mr. Suho mempunyai rumah lain yang ditinggalinya selama berkunjung ke negara ini.

Memang tampaknya benang merahnya terlalu tipis, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Ini patut untuk diselidiki, Yonghwa akan segera mengkoordinasi orang-orang terbaiknya untuk mengawasi di sana, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan menangkap "Sang Pembunuh".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pernah mengecupmu di sini." Jongin meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya lembut, membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo menggelenyar. "Dan juga di sini." Lelaki itu kemudian membalikkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo, mengecup pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian bibirnya merambat naik, ke bagian dalam siku Kyungsoo, dan sekali lagi menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia berusaha meronta, tetapi Jongin masih menahannya dengan tubuhnya, tangannya yang sebelah juga masih di cengkeram oleh lelaki itu sehingga seluruh usaha Kyungsoo tidak ada gunanya.

"Jangan meronta Kyungsoo, aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Chistopher berbisik dengan suara rendah, membuat Kyungsoo menahan gerakannya, gemetar.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil mengernyit, "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Siapa bilang?" Jongin mengecup dagu dan rahang Kyungsoo dengan menggoda, suaranya misterius, tatapannya menggoda, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau padamu, Kyungsoo."

Bibir Jongin mulai menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, napasnya terasa hangat, dan Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin akan menciumnya dalam sedetik...

Kemudian tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat tubuh Jongin menegang. Matanya berkilat marah dan bibirnya membeku hanya satu inci dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Dia menarik kepalanya dan menatap ke pintu dengan geram, merasa tidak senang atas gangguan yang tidak menyenangkan di saat yang tidak tepat itu,

"Siapa itu?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu berasal dari Sebuah suara yang mengejutkan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya dan mendesah karena terkejut, merasa mengenali suara itu.

"Ini aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan."

Jongin yang mendengar suara Minri, tak kalah terkejutnya, tidak menyangka bahwa Minri akan seberani itu mengambil resiko untuk membuka kedok penyamarannya sendiri di depan Kyungsoo.

Dan yang paling membuat Jongin geram adalah karena Minri begitu beraninya mengganggu saat-saat pribadinya bersama Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu mulai menjadi pengganggu dalam rencananya, bahkan Jongin mulai merasa menyesal karena melibatkan Minri dalam rencananya untuk Kyungsoo. Selama ini Jongin masih menoleransi Minri karena masih menghormati mendiang kakaknya yang merupakan sahabat Jongin. Tetapi rupanya sekarang Jongin harus bertindak tegas.

"Siapa itu?" Kyungsoo bergumam bingung, lalu ketika dia benar-benar yakin akan pendengarannya, dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu ke arah Jongin dengan bingung, "Siapa itu?" ulangnya bingung. Astaga! Suara itu mirip suara Minri!

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo datar, "Aku harus pergi, nanti kita akan melanjutkan ini, Kyungsoo." Suaranya penuh peringatan.

Kemudian dengan gusar, Jongin bangkit dan melepaskan tindihannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu berdiri dan tanpa kata maupun penjelasan kepada Kyungsoo, lelaki itu melangkah meuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Kyungsoo langsung terduduk, menatap ke arah pintu tempat Jongin pergi. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab perkataannya, mungkinkah itu tadi suara Minri? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Mungkin itu hanyalah salah satu pegawai Jongin yang suaranya mirip dengan Minri.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menghantuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 11**

"Kenapa kau menggangguku, Minri?" Jongin menatap marah ke arah Minri yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, masih berpenampilan seksi, kali ini berpakaian serba hitam, rok mini hitam yang pendek dan atasan ketat senada. Perempuan ini bebas keluar masuk rumah Jongin karena seluruh penjaga mengira dia adalah orang kepercayaan Jongin. Tetapi mulai saat ini Jongin memutuskan bahwa Minri hanya boleh masuk tanpa seizinnya, perempuan ini telah berani melanggar teritorial pribadinya dan mengganggunya.

Minri sendiri menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mata merayu, dia tidak peduli dengan kegusaran di mata Jongin. Ketika dia datang tadi, salah seorang pengawal mengatakan bahwa Jongin sedang berada di kamar tempat dia menyekap Kyungsoo. Perasaan cemburu langsung membakarnya, membuat kepalanya panas dan hampir gila ketika membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Jongin berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo di kamar.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berdua berasyik masyuk di dalam kamar! Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jongin adalah miliknya dan Kyungsoo harus menyingkir jauh-jauh. Dan kalau rencananya berhasil, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan terpisah jauh dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersama perempuan itu di dalam." Minri memajukan dagunya berani, "Kenapa kau menyibukkan dirimu dengannya Jongin, dia perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih, seharusnya kau membunuhnya saja. Tidakkah kau lebih memilih bersamaku? Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, Jongin."

Jongin langsung meradang melihat betapa tidak tahu dirinya Minri. Dia menatap Minri dengan pandangan jijik, memundurkan tubuhnya seolah perempuan itu adalah wabah,

"Aku tidak pernah punya pikiran sedikitpun untuk membuang waktuku bersamamu, Minri.

Seharusnya kau sadar ketika aku mengungkapkan hal itu dengan halus, tetapi rupanya isyarat halus tidak berguna bagimu dan aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan lebih kasar, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, tetapi kau harus berhenti bersikap menjijikkan dan menggangguku."

Kata-kata kasar Jongin langsung membuat Minri pucat pasi, dia membelalakkan mata, luka yang dalam tampak di sana, tetapi kemudian Minri berhasil menguasai diri, dia malahan mendekati Jongin dan menyentuh lengan lelaki itu dengan menggoda,

"Jongin, jangan menipu dirimu seperti ini, aku tahu beberapa kali kau melirik bagian tubuhku yang seksi ini, aku tahu kau seorang lelaki yang penuh gairah, dan mengingat sekian lama kau tidak melakukannya, kau butuh pelampiasan, dan aku ada disini, sangat bersedia menjadi pelampiasanmu."

Jongin menepiskan jemari Minri dari lengannya, dan ketika perempuan itu terus mendekatkan tubuhnya, Jongin mencekal dagu Minri dan merentangkan tangannya, mendorong perempuan itu menjauh serentangan tangan dengan jarinya masih mencengkeram dagu Minri,

"Aku bukanlah hewan..." desis Jongin, "Yang melakukan seks hanya untuk melampiaskan birahinya. Dan meskipun aku sedang bergairah..." tatapan Jongin menelusuri tubuh Minri dengan melecehkan, "Kau sudah jelas bukanlah perempuan yang kubayangkan untuk memuaskannya."

Dengan kasar Jongin melepaskan dagu Minri dan melangkah mundur, tatapannya penuh ancaman.

"Menjauhlah Minri, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena menggangguku." Jongin tidak main-main dengan perkataannya, dia akan membunuh Minri kalau itu diperlukan. Dan kemudian, setelah melemparkan pandangan jijik sekali lagi kepada Minri, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minri mengelus dagunya yang memerah karena cengkeraman Jongin dengan marah, matanya membara karena sakit hati, dan benaknya dipenuhi kebencian kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin telah menolaknya dengan kasar, tetapi Minri tidak akan menyerah, dia yakin bahwa di dalam lubuk hatinya Jongin tertarik kepadanya, lelaki itu hanya sedang teralihkan perhatiannya karena kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo...

Dengan penuh kebencian, Minri menatap ke arah pintu besar yang terkunci, tempat Kyungsoo terkurung di dalamnya. Kyungsoo adalah pengganggu. Satu-satunya halangan bagi Minri untuk memiliki Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo harus dilenyapkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya mulai kuatir dengan keberadaan nona Minri yang terlalu dekat." Ravi melirik ke arah layar-layar monitor yang menampilkan gambar-gambar dari kamera pengawas di rumah besar ini. Di salah satu layar tampak gambar di mana Minri masih berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh menegang di depan pintu kamar Jongin, menatap penuh kebencian ke arah sana.

Jongin juga menatap ke arah layar itu dan mengedikkan bahunya,

"Aku sudah berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa obsesinya kepadaku adalah harapan yang sia-sia, tetapi rupanya dia terlalu bebal untuk menerima kenyataan."

Ravi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap tuannya cemas, "Dia bisa membahayakan seluruh rencana."

"Maka suruh orang untuk mengawasinya, jangan sampai dia berencana sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui."

Ravi menatap setuju, "Saya akan mengawasinya, saya berfirasat bahwa dia mempunyai rencana tidak baik."

Kemudian, di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di antara Jongin dan Ravi, suara telepon di meja itu berbunyi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui nomor telepon itu, dan hanya berita pentinglah yang boleh di sampaikan melalui telepon itu.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab telepon itu dengan singkat dan waspada.

"Tuan Jongin."

Itu suara Min-Young, salah satu anak buah Jongin, ahli menyamar dan memang sudah disiapkan sejak dini untuk menyusup ke agen pemerintah. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga, bahwa Min-Young adalah agen ganda, dan perempuan inilah yang menjadi kunci penting langkah Jongin sehingga bisa lebih maju daripada Yonghwa.

"Apakah saluran yang kau pakai aman?" Jongin masih waspada.

"Aman, Tuan." Suara Min-Young merendah, "Saya rasa tuan harus bergerak sekarang, Yonghwa malam ini mengadakan rapat koordinasi mendadak dengan semua agen, saya rasa dia telah mendapatkan petunjuk yang menghubungkan Mr. Suho dengan Kyungsoo, dia memerintahkan pengawasan atas semua properti yang disewa atas nama Mr. Suho, yang saya tahu, tempat anda sekarang masuk di dalam list yang Yonghwa bicarakan."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Kenapa Yonghwa bisa menghubungkan semuanya secepat itu?

Dia pikir lelaki itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghubungkan benang merahnya. Entah ini semua karena Yonghwa tidak sebodoh yang Jongin pikirkan, atau karena ada pengkhianat di lingkup dalam Jongin...mata Jongin menyipit, mungkin saja firasat Ravi benar, bahwa Minri benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ok. Siap. Terima kasih Min-Young." Lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap Ravi yang masih di sana, menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Keadaan darurat, jalankan rencana pembersihan." Gumam Jongin tenang, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Ravi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di seberang sana, setelah menutup telepon, Min-Young menghela napas panjang dan menatap ke arah ke kantor tempat Yonghwa mengadakan rapat penting bersama semua agennya, dia tadi pamit dengan segera untuk meninggalkan meeting. Tidak ada satu agenpun yang curiga karena dia pergi keluar mendadak di tengah meeting, malahan semua agen tampak mencemaskannya dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan segera. Min-Young memang telah menggunakan kepandaian beraktingnya untuk berpura-pura sakit dan izin meninggalkan meeting itu di tengah-tengah di saat yang dia perkirakan sudah cukup untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan. Rupanya aktingnya berhasil, Min-Young tersenyum mengingat ekspresi cemas di wajah teman-teman agennya, dan terutama di wajah Yonghwa. Min-Young senang Yonghwa mencemaskannya.

Ketika Yonghwa memulai rapat rahasia itu dan membeberkan seluruh informasi yang didapatkannya, Karin benar-benar terkejut dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Yonghwa menemukan benang merah untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin.

Dia sudah mengawasi Yonghwa dan memastikan semuanya, seharusnya tidak ada yang terlewat olehnya.

Tetapi sekarang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Min-Young tahu dia harus memperingatkan Jongin, atasannya. Min-Young tentu saja sangat setia kepada atasannya itu, karena meskipun kejam, Jongin selalu berlaku baik kepada semua anak buahnya. Meskipun sekarang kesetiaan Min-Young sedikit ternoda oleh perasaan pribadinya yang bertumbuh begitu saja kepada Yonghwa.

Tetapi tidak masalah, bukankah dengan melakukan ini dia bisa melakukan yang dikatakan pepatah, sambil berenang minum air? Jongin bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo sesuai keinginannya, dan dengan begitu, akan memuluskan rencananya untuk &mendapatkan Yonghwa.

Benaknya tiba-tiba saja membayangkan wajah Yonghwa dan kekecewaan yang akan terpatri di sana ketika dia datang dan menemukan bahwa dia sudah terlambat. Yonghwa pasti akan kecewa...tetapi mungkin hal itulah yang harus dialami oleh Yonghwa.

Min-Young tidak mau Yonghwa menemukan Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau Yonghwa berada di dekat Kyungsoo lagi. Selama ini perasaannya telah terpendam begitu lama, mencintai atasannya itu diam-diam, menahankan sakitnya ketika menyadari bahwa Yonghwa mulai melibatkan perasaannya dalam misinya menyangkut Kyungsoo. Min-Young telah lama diam, tetapi sekarang dia tidak mau diam begitu saja. Kyungsoo tidak boleh berada di dekat Yonghwa. Kyungsoo punya tempatnya sendiri, dan itu semua ada di bawah kekuasaan Tuan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Teeettt terettt teteeetttt~_

 _Annyeong_ ~ Taenoona _imnida_...jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo** ^^ _ karena aku bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca _/julurin lidah :p/_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha**..coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

* * *

 **to:**

 **DoadheL:** sudah lanjut ya ^^ jangan panggil THOR. panggil aja Taenoo. oke. emm udah banyak author yg bikin ff itu buat hari jadinya KAISOO :p

 **Rahmah736:** aku maunya samaan sama drama korea. gimana donk? kkk

 **hnana:** aku juga menyayangimu...Jongin kkk. aku juga dapet banget feel cast aslinya sama yg kaisoo juga :p

 **humaira9394:** apanya yg pendek? Diyo apa Bekyun? / _plak_ / kamu mau lagi apa?

 **abcyeol:** jelas keren donk. karya kak Santhy gitu :D

 **ycyeol:** sudah next. oke.

 **nnsoynnlooin:** psssttt..ni bocah selalu bikin rame dan aku suka kalo kamu ngeramein kotak review disini hakhakhak / _itu gue ketawa apa kesedek? -,-_ /

 **NopwillineKaiSoo:** iya, Minri ternyata...ikh! nyebelin tauk :p Soo nya gabakal kenapa-kenapa soalnya selalu dijaga sama JoJong 24jam nonstop! / _abaikan aja. oke_ /

 **zee konstantin:** ya kamu kemana aja baru nemu hem? oke sudah update.

 **kyung1225:** happy kaisoo day too / _telat_ / oke ini sudah update.

 **kyungnoonim:** masa sedikit? oke kalo mau panjang, minta sama JoJong yak / _ahh_ / sudah dilanjutya. makasih sudah menunggu :*

 **kimkado:** huuuusss! kamu ember banget sik -.- kan mereka pada Tao / _siapa itu?_ / well, it's ok dear..aku ora opo2 :p saranghae juga dan jangan panggil THOR. oke :*

 **XikaNish:** Minri ngeselin banget, emang / _jeburin ke kali Han yuk -.-_ /

* * *

Oke terimakasih semua / _kecup Jongin :*_ / mau review lagi? monggo~ | ga mau review? yaudah lewatin aja cukup jadi _silent reader_ dan aku ga maksa buat kamu kasih review ^^

 _Bye~ Thank You~ XOXO_


	11. Bab 11 - 12

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Katrin as Park Min-Young  
Demiris Paredesh as Kim Suho  
Richard as Ravi  
Calista as Kim Hyuna  
Rafael & Elena Alexander as Him & Her Self

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo." Jongin setengah berbisik, sedikit mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo yang tertidur, "Bangun Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dan ketika kesadarannya kembali dia terkesiap kaget mendapati Jongin membungkuk di depannya berselubung bayangan gelap yang membuatnya tampak seperti siluet yang menakutkan.

Dia hampir menjerit, tetapi Jongin menempatkan jemarinya di bibir Kyungsoo,

"Stt..." Suaranya tajam, tegas dan tak terbantahkan, "Diam, jangan bersuara, kau akan ikut aku."

"Aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo memekik, membuat Jongin langsung membekap mulutnya. Tetapi hal itu malahan membuat Kyungsoo meronta-ronta, berusaha mengeluarkan suara jeritan protes. Dia tidak mau mengikuti kemauan lelaki ini, dia ingin pulang! Dia ingin lepas dari semua kepelikan ini dan kembali ke dalam kehidupan biasanya yang nyaman. Hidup tenangnya tanpa ada Kim Jongin di dalamnya!

Jongin sendiri merengut gusar karena Kyungsoo terus menerus bergerak melawannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ravi yang dia tahu ada di sana, berdiri dalam kegelapan menatapnya,

"Ravi." Jongin mengucapkan isyarat tanpa kata ke arah Ravi, pelayan setianya itu langsung mendekat.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan ahli, Jongin menyentuh saraf di titik penting Kyungsoo, membuatnya pingsan, tubuhnya langsung jatuh lemas, tenggelam dalam ketidaksadaran.

Jongin setengah menopang tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu menatap Ravi yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Siapkan dia. Aku sendiri akan bersiap-siap, ingat, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang recana ini, kita harus sangat berhati-hati."

Salah seorang anak buahnya yang disusupkan ke dalam kantor tempat Yonghwa bekerja telah memberikan informasi rahasia barusan, bahwa Yonghwa mulai mencurigai motivasi Mr. Suho menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan yang kebetulan merupakan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Dan saat ini dari hasil pencariannya, Yonghwa telah berangkat bersama agen-agen paling kuatnya untuk datang dan mengawasi rumah ini.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Jongin harus membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah ini.

Sebelum pergi, Jongin menekan nomor Suho, Meskipun pertemanan mereka bisa dikapatan sangat kompleks, lelaki itu adalah mentor sekaligus temannya yang setia, dan Jongin akan selalu bisa mengandalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

" _Ada apa_ _Kim_ _?_ " Suho mengangkat teleponnya, suaranya serak, seperti baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi, Suho." Jongin mengucapkan serangkaian instruksi. Setelah selesai, dia menutup percakapan dan senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya, membayangkan betapa gusarnya Yonghwa nanti ketika Lelaki itu datang ke rumah ini dan menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah selangkah lebih maju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menerima telepon mendadak dari Jongin barusan dan setuju untuk menyiapkan semuanya meskipun lebih cepat satu hari dari yang direncanakan. Dia menutup teleponnya dan mulai menghubungi nomor yang sangat dihapalnya.

" _Kris_." Suara di seberang sana terdengar dalam, suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Kris.

"Paman Rafael. Maafkan saya menelepon selarut ini." Kris merasa tidak enak, pasti dia telah mengganggu istirahat malam paman Rafael dan isterinya, tetapi dia harus melakukan pemberitahuan supaya tidak ada kesalahpahaman ke depannya, "Tamu saya membutuhkan pulau itu sekarang, untuk ditempati malam ini."

" _Oke. Lakukan saja_ _Kris_ _, pulau itu bebas digunakan selama musim ini, aku dan Elena belum berencana mengunjunginya lagi._ "

"Terima kasih paman." Setelah mengucapkan salam dan sedikit berbasa-basi, Kris menutup pembicaraan, kemudian dia tercenung. Memikirkan tentang paman Rafael, sahabat ayahnya yang sangat baik hati itu.

Kris mengernyit ketika bayangan akan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Alexander terbersit di benaknya, dia sangat mengagumi kekuatan cinta Paman Rafael dan isterinya Elena sesudahnya yang mampu bergandengan tangan dengan kuat, dan menghadapi seluruh cobaan yang menguras emosi itu. Kalau saja Kris yang berada di posisi paman Rafael, dia pasti tidak akan kuat...

Tiba-tiba saja seberkas pengetahuan melesat dan menusuk ingatan Kris. Jantungnya langsung berdebar.

Oh Astaga...sepertinya dia telah menemukan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya selama ini.

Kris menyentuh dagunya dengan dahi berkerut, berpikir dalam,

Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Bukankah itu terlalu kebetulan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka keluar dari rumah itu dalam kegelapan, dalam mobil hitam yang tidak kentara. Suarana sekitar perumahan mewah itu masih lengang. Jongin sendiri memangku Kyungsoo yang masih pingsan dengan kepala di pangkuannya. Ravi ada di kursi depan, duduk di sebelah supir.

Jemari Jongin mengelus dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo pelan. Sebentar lagi mereka tidak akan hidup dalam pelarian lagi. Hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, setelah semua dokumen siap dan Jongin bisa meninggalkan negara ini dan kembali ke italia.

Mobil-mobil lain yang juga berwarna hitam bergabung dari segala penjuru jalan, mobil-mobil itu dikendarai oleh pengawal dan orang-orang kepercayaan Jongin, meskipun begitu mereka tetap menjaga jarak agar iring-iringan mobil mereka tidak kentara.

Malam yang pekat dan jalanan yang sepi memudahkan perjalanan menuju bandara, ketika mobil berhenti, Ravi melangkah keluar duluan dari mobil dan mengambil kursi roda lipat di bagasi, Jongin kemudian keluar, dan meletakkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya ke atas kursi roda, tubuh Kyungsoo terkulai di sana, dan kemudian tanpa kata, Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo memasuki lobby bandara diikuti oleh Ravi dan orang-orangnya.

Mereka memasuki pintu samping, untuk area jet pribadi yang sudah menunggu di sana.  
Di dekat landasan, Kris telah menunggu, lelaki itu memakai mantel hitam yang tebal, karena angin begitu kencang berhembus, menggerakkan helaian-helaian rambutnya yang kecoklatan.

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan menatap Jongin, "Pesawat sudah menunggu, aku sudah mencoba membuat semuanya serahasia mungkin sehingga tidak terlacak."

"Terima kasih." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kami akan berangkat sekarang."

Mata Kris tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo, "Kapan kau berencana berangkat ke Italia?"

"Segera setelah seluruh dokumen beres, aku sudah membuatnya lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, mungkin dalam dua minggu lagi atau kurang."

Kris menarik napas panjang, "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, menyangkut Kyungsoo."

Mata Jongin langsung menyambar Kris dengan waspada. Dua lelaki tampan itu saling bertatapan dalam kediaman yang penuh makna. Sampai akhirnya Jongin mengangkat bahunya,

"Silahkan Kris." Dia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, gerakanku agak terbatas di negara ini karena aku begitu berbeda dan mencolok di antara semuanya. Nanti kalau sudah di Italia, aku akan lebih leluasa karena berada di daerah kekuasaanku sendiri." Matanya menatap serius ke arah Kris, "Kapanpun kau nanti ke italia, kau bisa mencariku."

Kris terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jongin, dia mengangkat alisnya penuh arti,

"Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sudah terikat dengan negara ini, Jongin." Gumamnya dalam tawa, menyimpan makna yang mendalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma wangi yang khas, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan entah kenapa seluruh badannya terasa sakit, seperti habis melakukan perjalanan panjang.

Dia berada di atas ranjang...ingatan Kyungsoo berusaha menelaah dan kemudian dia teringat betapa dia telah bergulat di atas ranjang mencoba melawan kehendak Jongin yang ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia ingat bahwa Jongin membekap mulutnya, tetapi setelah itu Kyungsoo tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Jemarinya bergerak mengusap sprei di bawah tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa kain sprei ini berbeda dengan yang bisanya. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan membelalakkan matanya, mencoba menembus kegelapan yang melingkupi ruangan ini.

Ini bukan kamar tempat dia ditempatkan sebelumnya, ini kamar yang berbeda! Kyungsoo terduduk dan menatap sekeliling, segera setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, dia bisa menatap sekeliling yang remang-remang.

Dia ada di mana lagi sekarang?

Kyungsoo mulai panik, dia bangkit dari ranjang, samar-samar mendengar suara aneh di kejauhan, suara deburan ombak...

Suara deburan ombak? Berarti Kyungsoo ada di tepi pantai? Dekat dengan lautan?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klik pintu yang terbuka, Kyungsoo terlompat kembali ke ranjang, menarik selimut sampai ke bahunya dan berbaring dengan tegang, berpura-pura tidur.

Napasnya terengah, tetapi Kyungsoo berusaha mengaturnya agar terdengar teratur. Dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dulu agar bisa mengukur keadaan.

Pintu terbuka dan kemudian terdengar ditutup lagi dan dikunci. Langkah-langkah yang tenang mendekati ranjang, kemudian ranjang bergerak karena sosok itu duduk di tepinya, di dekat Kyungsoo.

Apakah itu Kim Jongin?

Tanpa bisa ditahan, jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdebar, dia ingin menahan debaran jantungnya itu, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengontrolnya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berdoa supaya sosok itu siapapun dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sudah terjaga.

Jemari yang panjang dan kuat, tiba-tiba menelusuri pipi Kyungsoo, begitu lembut, seperti perlakukan kepada sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa nyaman, semakin nyaman ketika jemari itu mengusap dahinya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar menjadi rileks, debaran jantungnya merada berganti menjadi perasaan familiar yang menyenangkan...perasaan disayang dan dicintai.

Kemudian bibir yang hangat mengecup pipinya, lembut dan penuh sayang. Aroma jantan yang khas, kayu-kayuan bercampur dengan musk melingkupinya, dan sosok itu berbisik lembut,

"Kyungsoo..."

Debaran di dada Kyungsoo kembali lagi mendengar suara itu, Itu adalah suara Kim Jongin. Dipenuhi oleh kerinduan yang mendalam berbalur dengan kesedihan yang tersembunyi. Kesedihan seorang kekasih yang telah sekian lama menahan rindu dan kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yonghwa mengawasi rumah mewah yang tampak lengang itu, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatupun yang aneh di sana, dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Tetapi dia berfirasat bahwa ada sesuatu di sini, dan frasatnya kadang kala tidak bisa disepelekan.

Sudah hampir empat jam, dari jam empat pagi dia mengawasi, dan dia mulai merasa lelah. Tetapi kemudian, duduknya tegak dan waspada, begitupun agen-agen yang berada di mobil lain yang diparkir di sisi lain dengan tak kentara. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam meluncur memasuki gerbang rumah itu. Mobil mewah itu tak sendiri, di belakangnya ada serombongan mobil lain yang mengikuti pelan.

Sepertinya itu Mr. Suho, lelaki itu memang terkenal suka membawa banyak pengawal kemana-mana. Sepertinya di usianya yang semakin tua, Mr. Suho mulai paranoid dengan keselamatan hidupnya.

Tanpa sadar Yonghwa mencibir, buat apa hidup kaya kalau kemudian hanya dikejar oleh ketakutan?

Mobil itu memasuki gerbang diikuti mobil pengawalnya, lalu pintu gerbang tertutup dan suasana menjadi hening. Yonghwa menunggu lama, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan, mereka tak bisa menunggu terus-terusan seperti ini, mereka harus berbuat sesuatu.

Dia menelepon atasannya, mengkonfirmasikan persetujuan untuk mengunjungi Mr. Suho dengan berbagai alasan. Mr. Suho adalah warga negara asing, tindakan apapun yang sekiranya menyinggung dan tidak terbukti, bisa menimbulkan permasalahan internasional pada akhirnya. Yonghwa harus benar-benar berhat-hati dalam melangkah. Atasannya pada akhirnya menyetujui langkah Yonghwa, hal itu membuat Yonghwa menghela napas lega.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Yonghwa menoleh kepada Min-Young yang dari tadi duduk di sebelahnya di dalam mobil itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Min-Young? Sakitmu sudah baikan?" Yonghwa teringat Min-Young tampak begitu sakit ketika izin untuk meninggalkan rapat penting mereka kemarin, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu masuk."

"Aku sudah baikan, sudah minum obat." Min-Young tersenyum, dia diinstruksikan untuk selalu mengawasi Yonghwa, jadi pagi-pagi sekali dia datang dan memaksa Yonghwa untuk ikut mengawasi, semula lelaki itu menolak mentah-mentah dan menyuruh Min-Young untuk pulang dan beristirahat, tetapi untunglah Min-Young berhasil meyakinkan lelaki itu bahwa dia sudah baikan.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu, Oke? Kondisi tubuh kita yang paling penting, apalagi sebagai seorang agen kita harus siap sedia untuk menghadapi apapun yang mungkin terjadi." Yonghwa tersenyum, dia sudah beberapa lama bersama Min-Young yang menjadi anak buahnya, meskipun bertubuh mungil dan wajahnya terlalu cantik, Min-Young ternyata merupakan salah satu anak buahnya yang paling kompeten dalam melaksanakan tugas. Pekerjaan mereka sudah membuat mereka begitu dekat, Yonghwa menyayangi Min-Young tentu saja, perempuan itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Min-Young merasa dadanya mengembang hangat penuh rasa bahagia akibat perhatian dan kelembutan yang diberikan Yonghwa kepadanya, benaknya berkelana membayangkan, seandainya Yonghwa menjadi kekasihnya, dia tentu akan dihujani dengan lebih banyak perhatian dan kelembutan.

Min-Young menghela napas panjang, matanya bersinar penuh tekad. Semua hal dalam benaknya itu, membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menjauhkan Yonghwa dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa sendiri masih mengawasi rumah besar itu beberapa lama, lalu dia mengambil keputusan,

"Oke. Sepertinya sudah saatnya. Kita akan mengunjungi Mr. Suho sekarang."

Tanpa menanti tanggapan Min-Young, Yonghwa melajukan mobilnya dan mendekati pintu gerbang yang tinggi itu, di depan sana ada dua orang berpakaian khas pengawal Mr. Suho, jas hitam dan wajah datar tanpa emosi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah seorang pengawal sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengawasi Yonghwa yang membuka jendela mobilnya dan duduk di balik kemudi.

Yonghwa menunjukkan lencana agen pemerintahnya dan menatap pengawal itu dengan tatapan tegas.

"Aku tahu tuanmu ada di sini. Ini urusan pemerintahan. Katakan aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Pengawal itu terdiam lama dan mengawasi Yonghwa dalam-dalam, kemudian dia melempar pandang kepada rekannya yang langsung menelepon untuk menghubungi bagian dalam rumah. Sejenak kemudian, pengawal itu menganggukkan kepala kepada rekan pengawalnya, lelaki itu langsung bergerak memencet tombol, dan pintu gerbang itupun terbukalah. Yonghwa melajukan mobilnya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak saya sangkaakan menerima tamu di sini, ada apa gerangan?" Mr. Suho, lelaki tua dengan rambut yang sudah berwarna putih itu melangkah menuruni tangga dan menyambut Yonghwa yang berdiri waspada bersebelahan dengan Min-Young yang mendampinginya.

"Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan seperti biasa, Mr. Suho." Yonghwa berusaha tampak datar, mengimbangi sikap ramah Mr. Suho. Lelaki ini tampak santai dan tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, apakah firasat Yonghwa yang salah?

"Saya belum berkenalan dengan anda." Mr. Suho tampak fasih berbahasa mandarin meskipun logatnya terdengar sedikit aneh, lelaki itu mengelurkan tangannya kepada Yonghwa yang langsung dibalas Yonghwa dengan tegas,

"Saya Yonghwa, dan ini rekan saya, Min-Young." Yonghwa mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Min-Young yang berdiri diam sambil melipat tangannya, "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, saya adalah agen pemerintah yang khusus mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pertahanan negara, menyangkut hubungan luar negeri." Yonghwa menatap Mr. Suho dalam-dalam, "Saya hanya melakukan pengecekan rutin."

Mr. Demris mengangkat alisnya, "Pengecekan tentang apa?"

"Kami biasanya mendata properti setiap warga asing di negara ini secara berkala. Kami menemukan kejanggalan bahwa anda menyewa dua rumah besar secara bersamaan dan hanya menempati salah satunya, agen saya melapor bahwa rumah yang ini tidak dilaporkan sebagai kediaman tetap anda, anda menempati rumah lainnya di lokasi yang lain."

Mr. Suho tiba-tiba saja terkekeh, membuat Yonghwa menatap bingung dan jengkel atas reaksi tak terduga dari lelaki ini,

"Maafkan saya, bukan maksud saya tertawa." Mr. Suho masih saja tersenyum lebar, "Saya hanya sedikit kagum betapa rincinya penelitian yang kalian lakukan kepada saya." Lelaki itu lalu menatap ke arah salah seorang pengawalnya yang berdiri di dekat tangga, "Panggilkan Hyuna kemari, biarkan kami menjawab pertanyaan tuan Yonghwa ini. Sehingga dia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan melangkah menaiki tangga, menghilang di ujung atas, sementara itu Yonghwa mengerutkan keningnya, Hyuna? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan Hyuna?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Suara Jongin dalam, sedikit geli, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena ketahuan. Pipinya merona merah, untunglah mereka berada di kegelapan sehingga Jongin tidak akan bisa melihat Kyungsoo merona.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menemukan sosok lelaki tampan itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ruangan ini gelap, dan Kyungsoo masih sedikit pusing karena tertidur entah berapa lama. Tetapi dalam kegelapan itupun dia menyadari betapa bayang-bayang bukannya membuat sosok Jongin menjadi menakutkan melainkan malah mempertegas garis wajahnya menjadi begitu tampan.

Jongin lelaki yang sangat tampan tentu saja, meskipun gelap, Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan lelaki itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam. Tiba-tiba benaknya berkelana mengingat perasaan terpesonanya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin di jalanan yang gelap itu, saat lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari gangguan para berandalan. Saat itu Kyungsoo terpesona, pun ketika dia menemukan Jongin adalah pengawal Mr. Suho...dan sampai saat makan malam mereka yang menyenangkan, Kyungsoo masih terpesona.

Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya. Seandainya saja keadaan berbeda, seandainya saja Jongin bukanlah pembunuh menakutkan yang diyakininya dikirim untuk membunuh ayahnya dan dirinya, bisakah Kyungsoo jatuh cinta kepada Jongin?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya atas pengetahuan yang mendalam yang diakui oleh hatinya, tetapi ditolak oleh otaknya.

Ya...Dia bisa mencintai lelaki ini, seandainya keadaan berbeda...

Perasaan itu menakutkannya, membuat Kyungsoo beringsut menjauh dari tepi ranjang dan menatap Jongin dengan waspada,

"Apakah kau akan memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku?" Mata Kyungsoo berputar ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari jalan menyelamatkan diri, atau setidaknya mencari alat perlindungan yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melindungi dirinya dari pemaksaan kehendak yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Chrsitopher.

Sementara itu Jongin hanya diam, ketika dia berbicara suaranya terdengar geli,

"Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja Tidak!" Kyungsoo langsung berteriak waspada, ketakutan. Lelaki ini tampaknya kejam dan suka bermain-main dengan korbannya sebelum melahapnya, Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati.

"Percuma melawan Kyungsoo, kau bahkan sudah menjadi milikku tanpa kau menyadarinya."

Jongin menegakkan punggungnya dengan tegas, "Dan aku akan membuatmu menyadarinya, sekarang, di sini, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanku." Jongin mendekat, membuat Kyungsoo panik. Tetapi kemudian ponsel di saku lelaki itu berbunyi, membuat wajahnya mengerut marah karena terganggu, ekspresi nya berubah ketika melihat siapa yang menelepon,

"Ya?" diangkatnya telepon itu, menunggu kabar yang sudah di antisipasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 12**

Pertanyaan Yonghwa terjawab ketika sosok perempuan muda, mungkin seusia Yonghwa dengan pakaian yang sangat seksi turun dari tangga, langkahnya gemulai, dan dia melemparkan senyum genit ketika melihat Yonghwa. Tanpa dinyana, perempuan itu mendekat ke arah Mr. Suho dan menggelayut manja di lengannya,

"Siapa yang mengganggu istirahat siang kita sayang?" bibir indah perempuan itu yang memakai lipstick menggoda sehingga tampak basah dan berkilauan sedikit cemberut, matanya melirik ke arah Yonghwa dan Min-Young, mempelajari.

Sementara itu Yonghwa terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wanita itu masih muda, sementara usia Mr. Suho dua kalinya...tetapi melihat bahasa tubuh mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih...

Mr. Suho memandang ke arah Yonghwa dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu,

"Saya menyewakan rumah ini untuk Hyuna...kekasih saya. Sangat tidak memungkinkan aku mengajaknya tinggal bersama di rumah yang saya tinggali sekarang di negara ini." Mr. Suho mengedipkan matanya, "Anda tahu aku punya anak dan isteri di negara asalku."

Yonghwa hampir saja ternganga kalau dia tidak segera sadar dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Tentu saja...pantas Mr. Suho menyewa rumah ini dan tidak meninggalinya, hanya mengunjunginya sewaktu-waktu, ternyata rumah ini digunakan untuk tempat tinggal wanita simpanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yonghwa merasa hampa dan kecewa, dia berpikir ada titik terang dalam pencariannya, ternyata instingnya salah. Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, tetapi tetap saja ada hal-hal yang perlu ditanyakannya, dia menatap Mr. Suho dengan tajam, mencoba mencari celah sedikit saja dari ekspresi sempurna dan tak bersalah yang ditampilkan oleh lelaki tua itu.

"Saya sedang melakukan pencarian atas seorang gadis...saya mendengar dia berkencan dengan salah satu pengawal anda."

Mr. Suho mengerutkan keningnya, dia lalu terkekeh setelah mencerna kata-kata Yonghwa, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata geli dan mencemooh,

"Saya tidak pernah mencampuri kehidupan asmara para pengawal saya, kalaupun anda ingin mencari tahu tentang mereka, yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membantu anda hanyalah memberikan list data diri para pengawal saya." Ada nada serius di balik senyum ramah lelaki tua itu, "Saya akan menyuruh pengacara saya mengirimkannya kepada anda."

Yonghwa menatap lelaki itu lagi dalam-dalam, tetapi memang ekspresi Mr. Suho tidak terbaca, entah dia memang benar-benar jujur, atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya, Yonghwa tidak tahu. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak mencecar Mr. Suho dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena dia masih merasa mengganjal dan belum puas, tetapi kemudian Min-Young menyentuh lengannya lembut, dan ketika Yonghwa menatap Min-Young, perempuan itu melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan tanpa kata.

Seketika itu juga Yonghwa menyadarinya, dia hampir saja bertindak kelewat batas dan kalau dia meneruskan tuduhan-tuduhannya tanpa bukti, mungkin saja itu bisa menyinggung perasaan Mr. Suho. Lelaki itu tadi menyebut pengacaranya' pastilah bukan hanya kata-kata sambil lalu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Mr. Suho." Yonghwa menganggukkan kepalanya datar, "Maafkan atas gangguan dari saya di istirahat siang anda."

Mr. Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah pengawalnya yang langsung mengiringi Yonghwa dan Min-Young keluar dari rumah itu.

Segera setelah mobil Yonghwa keluar dari pintu gerbang, Mr. Suho menelepon Jongin,

" _Everything is Ok_." Gumamnya pada Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagus." Jongin bergumam dalam senyuman puas. Lalu menutup teleponnya dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam dan sensual, "Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah ya...Aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau adalah milikku." Jemari Jongin bergerak perlahan dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya panik ketika Jongin melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya dan sekarang telanjang dada di depan Kyungsoo, "Jongin! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Jemari Kyungsoo menampik di depan tubuhnya, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari sentuhan Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu menangkap kedua lengannya, lembut tetapi kuat, jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, dia ada di atas ranjang bersama lelaki yang bertekad untuk memaksakan kehendaknya.

Oh Astaga...apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya?

Apaa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 _To Be Continue~_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Annyeong_ ~ Taenoona _imnida_...jangan panggil author or admin.. _ **just call me Taenoo** ^^ _ karena aku bukan seorang author dan bukan seorang penulis. Hanya seseorang yg ingin berbagi sesuatu yg pernah dibaca _/julurin lidah :p/_

Aku ga tau novel ini ada di toko buku atau ngga -_- aku dapatnya dari _wattpad_ dan _facebook_ nya kak **Santhy Agatha**..coba aja cari di toko buku kalo novelnya ada, kalian bisa beli dan baca novel super keren ini :)

Pasti habis ini pada ga sabar nunggu mereka 'anuan' HAHAHA -_- sorry, ga bisa bales ripiu kalian..

Oke terimakasih semua / _kecup Jongin :*_ / mau review lagi? monggo~ | ga mau review? yaudah lewatin aja cukup jadi _silent reader_ dan aku ga maksa buat kamu kasih review ^^

 _Bye~ Thank You~ XOXO_


	12. Bab 12

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Katrin as Park Min-Young  
Demiris Paredesh as Kim Suho  
Sharon as Song Minri  
Calista as Kim Hyuna  
Rafael & Elena Alexander as Him & Her Self

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast dan beberapa nama tempat/kota/negara

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyungsoo." Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya, sampai tubuh Kyungsoo menabrak dadanya, lalu kepalanya menunduk dan bibirnya mencari bibir Kyungsoo, ketika mendapatkannya dia langsung memagutnya dengan penuh gairah, melumatnya tanpa ampun hingga membuat Kyungsoo megap-megap.

"Lepaskan...mmppphh..." Kyungsoo tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika bibir Jongin benar-benar menguasai bibirnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada Kyungsoo untuk melepaska n diri, tubuh Kyungsoo didekapnya erat-erat dalam peluka nnya sementara ciumannya semakin dalam, semakin p anas dan semakin bergariah.

Lalu Jongin setengah membanting tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Bibirnya masih memagut bibir Kyungsoo, menahan seluruh erangan dan teriakan protesnya. Lama kemudian, ketika tubuh Kyungsoo melemas dan Jongin bisa merasakan penyerahannya, lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berbaring di bawahnya, napas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah-engah, tubuh mereka hampir merapat dengan dada telanjang Jongin menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu berdebar. Kyungsoo menatap mata gelap Jongin dan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya, dengan tubuh menindihnya. Debarannya terasa sampai ke dada Kyungsoo...dan kejantanan lelaki itu sudah bergairah di bawah sana, mendesak di antara pangkal paha Kyungsoo, membuat pipinya merona merah,

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Kyungsoo...tidak akan..." Bibir Jongin bergerak lembut dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, mengirimkan sensasi seperti meremas jantungnya, bibir lelaki itu lalu turun dan mengecup alis Kyungsoo, tak kalah lembut, lalu turun ke matanya, ke pelipisnya, ke pipinya, ke dagunya, ke rahangnya dan mengirimkan kecupan-kecupan kecil tanpa henti ke seluruh bagian wajah Kyungsoo,jemarinya meraba dengan lembut, mengusap permukaan lengannya kemudian menuju ke payudaranya, menyentuhnya dengan remasan sambil lalu, mengirimkan percikan api ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya melayang, antara mau dan tidak mau. Sensasi ini terlalu hebat untuk didapat perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman seperti dirinya, dia bingung.

Jongin sepertinya mengetahui kebingungan Kyungsoo, dia mengecupi cuping telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik serak, penuh gairah,

"Lepaskan semua Kyungsoo, kau tahu kau menginginkanku, sebesar aku menginginkanmu." Logat italia Jongin terdengar kental ketika mengucapkan rayuannya, karena gairahnya.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata, dihantam oleh gairah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya, ketika Jongin meraih tangannya dan menempatkannya di bawah, di atas kejantannya yang begitu keras, siap untuk memiliki Kyungsoo,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Kau rasakan betapa aku menginginkanmu? Kyungsoo...perempuanku, kau sudah membuatku menunggu begitu lama..."

Lelaki itu kemudian menurunkan gaun Kyungsoo, masih dengan kelembutan yang menghipnotis, yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menunggu dengan jantung berdebar dan perasaan penuh antisipasi.

Lalu giliran Jongin membuka celananya, menunjukkan keseluruhan tubuh telanjangnya yang bergairah, begitu kokoh dan mengeras untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya, merasa malu dan bingung karena merasa begitu ingin tahu akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin selanjutnya kepadanya. Kyungsoo malu karena tidak mampu meronta lagi, gairah yang ditumbuhkan Jongin di dalam dirinya telah membuatnya terbakar dan ingin lebih lagi. Lelaki ini sangat ahli dalam mencumbu Kyungsoo, mengenai titik-titik sensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

Ketika kemudian kejantanan Jongin yang begitu keras dan panas menyentuh pangkal pahanya, Kyungsoo terkesiap, kaget karena sentuhan kulit itu terasa membakar di titik paling sensitif tubuhnya.

Dengan panik Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuh kuat Jongin di atas tubuhnya, tetapi Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo, dengan bisikan-bisikan rayuan lembut di telinganya, dan usapan di buah dada dan lengannya.

Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk memasuki Kyungsoo, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengecup lembut puting buah dada Kyungsoo, hanya kecupan sambil lalu, tetapi puting buah dada Kyungsoo langsung menegang, seolah meminta lebih.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, kemudian memberikan apa yang diminta oleh tubuh Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Bibirnya membuka sedikit dan menangkup puting buah dada Kyungsoo ke dalam kehangatan mulutnya, lidahnya mencecap, mencicipi tekstur lembut dari buah dada Kyungsoo dan putingnya yang mengeras, dan kemudian tanpa peringatan, lelaki itu menghisap payudara Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan dengan napas terengah dan jantung berdebar, merasakan sensasi berkunang-kunang di matanya, serta kenikmatan yang membakar di dadanya, mengalir ke pangkal pahanya, membuatnya membuka pahanya tanpa sadar dan menerima sentuhan kejantanan Jongin di sana.

Lelaki itu merasakan betapa panasnya kewanitaan Kyungsoo, basah dan hangat, siap menerimanya, dengan lembut Jongin menekankan kejantanannya, berusaha tidak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, tetapi seperti sudah seharusnya terjadi, kewanitaan Kyungsoo melingkupinya dengan hangat, seakan menghisapnya untuk terus masuk lagi ke dalam, mendorongnya untuk menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh ke dalam kehangatan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerang dan mencoba menahan dirinya, dia tidak boleh terburu-buru meskipun hal ini sudah dinantikannya begitu lama sampai membuatnya nyaris gila karena mendamba. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang indah sekarang ada di bawahnya, pasrah untuk termiliki, dan Jongin sudah berada di ujung kesabarannya. Akhirnya, dengan erangan parau dalam upayanya untuk tetap bersikap lembut, Jongin mendorong dirinya, menguakkan kelembutan yang telah sekian lama didambakannya itu dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, sedalam-dalamnya,

Kyungsoo terkesiap, mengerang dan mengangkat pahanya tanpa sadar melingkari pinggul Jongin, membuat lelaki itu leluasa menenggelamkan dirinya di sana.

Sejenak Jongin terdiam, menikmati kehangatan basah tubuh Kyungsoo yang melingkupinya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya, lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya bersinar lembut ketika menemukan bagaimana mata Kyungsoo bersinar takjub dan bingung. Mata Kyungsoo yang besar menatap Jongin setengah panik, setengah terhipnotis.

Jongin lalu menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo sehingga mata itu tertutup,

"Nikmati saja sayang." Desis Jongin parau, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, merasakan gairah yang luar biasa membakarnya atas sensasi yang membakarnya itu. Dia lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi, menggoda Kyungsoo, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang dan nafasnya semakin cepat.

Tubuh dua anak manusia itu menyatu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang sudah ditakdirkan sejak manusia diciptakan di bumi ini. Gerakan penuh gairah, penyatuan diri untuk mencapai orgasme yang luar biasa.

Jongin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, merasakan kenikmatan itu datang dan membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Oh Ya Ampun, Kyungsoo benar-benar luar biasa, perempuan itu membuatnya melayang. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dan membuat perempuan itu membuka matanya,

"Tatap aku sayang, tatap aku dan lihatlah betapa kau memberikan kepuasan kepadaku."

Jongin mengernyit menahan dorongan kenikmatan yang berdentam-dentam di kepalanya,

"Tatap aku Kyungsoo..." Lalu Jongin mengerang dalam, mencapai orgasmenya yang sangat luar biasa.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengikuti instruksi Jongin untuk menatapnya, tetapi ketika Jongin dihantam oleh kenikmatannya sendiri, Kyungsoo pun ikut larut ke dalam orgasmenya yang luar biasa.

Pelepasan itu terasa nikmat, membuat Kyungsoo melayang dan memejamkan matanya, hanyut dalam ledakan orgasme Jongin yang terasa panas dan hangat, menyembur jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Kemudian mereka terdiam, dengan tubuh Jongin masih menindih tubuhnya dan tungkai Kyungsoo yang melingkari pinggul Jongin, napas mereka terengah-engah dan debaran jantung mereka masih berkejaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yonghwa menyetir mobilnya kebingungan dan menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, ketika berada di lampu merah, dia berhenti dan menoleh, menatap Min-Young yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya,

"Ada yang aneh, aku tahu, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan di balik sikap ramahnya itu."

"Mungkin kau yang terlalu curiga Yonghwa." Perempuan itu menatap rekan agen sekaligus atasannya itu dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Dia hanyalah seorang lelaki tua yang genit."

Yonghwa menelaah semuanya. Lalu sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang dia yang terlalu curiga, mungkin dorongan Yonghwa untuk bisa menemukan Kyungsoo, membuatnya memaksakan seluruh petunjuk yang ada.

"Kau benar Min-Young, maafkan aku...misi ini terlalu mempengaruhi emosiku."

Min-Young menatap Yonghwa penuh pengertian, "Aku mengerti Yonghwa." Dan ketika memalingkan mukanya jauh dari pandangan Yonghwa, Min-Young tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kini semuanya beres, Yonghwa tak akan pernah bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Dan ketika Yonghwa bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa antara dia dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada harapan, maka akan muncul kesempatan bagi Min-Young untuk menyusup ke dalam hati Yonghwa. Min-Young bisa bersabar sampai saat itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minri marah luar biasa, dia datang ke rumah tempat Jongin menyekap Kyungsoo, hanya untuk menemukan Mr. Suho yang ada di sana. Lelaki tua itu menatap Minri seolah Minri adalah anak kecil yang bodoh,

"Jongin tidak ingin kau tahu apapun tentang rencanamu selanjutnya nak, dia sudah mencampakkanmu."

Minri mendengus marah, menatap Mr. Suho deng an panuh tuduhan, "Jongin tidak mungkin melakuk annya!"

Suho menghela napas panjang dan mengibaskan tangannya,

"Pergilah Minri dan lakukan hal-hal yang mungkin lebih berguna daripada mengejar-ngejar Jongin, kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkannya." Suho melemparkan pandangan jijik ke arah Minri, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Minri sendirian di ruang tamu itu, lelaki itu melangkah menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Hyuna, yang sekarang sudah tidak berpakaian seksi lagi. Perempuan itu adalah salah satu pengawal Suho yang membantu sandiwaranya untuk mengusir Yonghwa beserta kecurigaannya dari rumah ini.

Sementara itu Minri memandang sekeliling dengan geram bercampur kemarahan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin lepas darinya, dia tidak akan menyerah! Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Jongin kembali dalam jangkauannya. Jongin miliknya! Minri tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merenggutnya darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan yang samar di tubuhnya, perasaan samar yang familiar sekaligus asing...rasa yang memenuhi pangkal pahanya...

Dia terkesiap dan langsung terduduk dari ranjangnya, tetapi usahanya tertahan oleh sebuah lengan yang melingkupi pinggangnya. Kyungsoo menatap lengan itu, lalu menatap lelaki pemilik lengan itu dan terkesiap.

Astaga...ya ampun...

Kyungsoo berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya, suatu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukannya ketika baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki ini semalam telah berhasil merayunya, membuat Kyungsoo menyerahkan dirinya! Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetaran, merasa malu dan menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri, dia benar-benar seperti perempuan murahan, larut ke dalam rayuan lelaki ini dan menyerahkan tubuhnya!

Kyungsoo bukan perempuan seperti itu! Dia perempuan baik-baik yang selalu ingin menjaga tubuhnya untuk suaminya nanti...dan sekarang, Kim Jongin telah merenggut semuanya!

Dengan kasar, terdorong oleh kemarahan dan kekecewaannya kepada dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo mendorong lengan Jongin yang masih melingkari tubuhnya dengan posesif, membuat lelaki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu menggeliat, merasa diusik dari kelelapannya.

Jongin membuka matanya, mengernyit sebentar karena sinar matahari sore sudah menembus tirai kamar itu, membuat matanya harus beradaptasi. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah terduduk, dengan tatapan membara marah kepadanya.

Perempuan kecilnya ini siap meledak rupanya. Jongin tersenyum dan melemparkan tatapan mata menggoda, menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo,

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukan pemandangan yang sangat indah ketika aku bangun tidur."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin dan memekik ketika menyadari bahwa dadanya telanjang, bebas terbuka di bawah tatapan mata Jongin. Dengan panik, dia meraih selimut yang bergumpal acak-acakan di sekitar pinggulnya dan menaikkannya ke dadanya, usahanya itu malah membuat selimut yang sama yang ternyata juga menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah Jongin tertarik dan membuka.

Kyungsoo mengerang malu dan memalingkan muka, memejamkan mata dan merasakan tubuhnya merona dari ujung kepala ke ujung kakinya ketika menyadari bahwa meskipun sekilas tadi, dia telah melihat betapa kejantanan Jongin telah sangat bergairah dan keras, begitu siap...

Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin terkekeh, menertawakan tingkah konyol Kyungsoo, lelaki itu lalu berdiri, tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangannya, dan seolah makin geli melihat Kyungsoo memalingkan muka sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat,

"Kenapa harus malu sayang?" Jongin yang berdiri di pinggir ranjang membungkuk dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo yang terduduk di tengah ranjang sambil memeluk selimutnya di dadanya, " Apakah kau tidak ingat betapa semalam kau sangat menikmati memandang, menelusuri dan mencecap seluruh tubuhku?"

Wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata cokelat gelap yang indah itu. Kyungsoo merasa amat sangat malu, dan dia semakin terkesiap ketika melihat bekas-bekas merah di pundak dan dada Jongin, lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan tertawa.

"Ya, sayang kau yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas ini di tubuhku. Kyungsoo yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira, kalau saja kau mampu mengingat betapa bergairahnya kau dibawah tubuhku...kau pasti akan mengakui bahwa jauh di dalam sana, kau sangat menginginkanku untuk memuaskanmu." Jongin memaksakan Kyungsoo mendekat dengan mencengkeram dagunya lembut, lalu lelaki itu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan menggoda.

"Kau milikku Kyungsoo, dan akan selalu menjadi milikku, ingat itu." Dan kemudian sambil meraih celananya yang terlempar di lantai, beberapa meter dari ranjang, Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak untuk memakai celananya, lalu tanpa menoleh lagi membuka pintu kamar, dan melangkah keluar serta menguncinya dari luar, mengurung Kyungsoo kembali di dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo tidak berani melihat Jongin sama sekali. Padahal tadi dia sudah bersiap untuk marah besar kepada lelaki itu, kalau perlu dia ingin menampar, memukul atau bahkan mencakar wajah yang sempurna itu sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya karena telah diperdaya dengan rayuan lelaki itu. Tetapi sayangnya, ketika Jongin membuka matanya, lelaki itu langsung memancarkan nuansa arogan yang membuat siapapun lawannya tak berdaya, begitupun Kyungsoo.

Kemudian kalimat Jongin terngiang di kepalanya,

Kyungsoo yang suci ternyata tak sesuci yang dikira...

Kyungsoo mengintip ke bawah selimutnya dan mengernyit. Tidak ada darah di sana, bukankah ini saat pertamanya? Bukankah sebagian besar perempuan mengeluarkan darah di malam pertama?

Tetapi memang Kyungsoo pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa tidak semua malam pertama harus berdarah, karena perempuan memiliki selaput dara yang berbeda-beda, ada yang elastis, ada yang tidak, ada yang pembuluh darahnya banyak ada yang tidak. Bahkan kadangkala proses penetrasi bisa saja tidak merobek selaput dara sepenuhnya. Di artikel itu dikatakan bahwa mengukur kesucian dengan darah di malam pertama adalah hal yang picik dan kuno.

Tetapi...bagaimanapun juga, bukankah meskipun jika tidak ada darah, setidaknya akan terasa sakit ketika tubuh seorang lelaki memasukinya pertama kalinya? Kyungsoo mencoba menelaah tubuhnya dan tidak merasakan sesuatupun, semua terasa nyaman dan baik-baik saja...Ingatan erotis semalam membuatnya menggelenyar ketika mengenang betapa mudahnya tubuh Jongin meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, meski tahap pertama agak susah, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bisa memasukinya dengan begitu dalam dan nikmat, tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo memegang keningnya yang terasa pening, antara bingung dan putus asa. Ya ampun, apakah dia sebenarnya bukanlah perempuan suci pada saat kemarin Jongin membuatnya terpedaya? Kalau begitu? Sebelumnya Kyungsoo pernah bercinta? Ataukah memang Jongin terlalu ahli dalam mencumbunya sehingga Kyungsoo benar-benar siap dan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yonghwa tengah duduk di tengah kamarnya, merenung. Kyungsoo. Nama itu berkutat terus menerus di dalam benaknya, membuatnya hampir gila memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo.

Perasaan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak berdaya untuk menemukan perempuan yang dicintainya. Dia mengangkat teleponnya dan menghubungi atasannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Atasannya terdiam sedikit lama sebelum bersuara, " _Kau sudah berusaha, team kita akan terus mencari_." Lelaki itu berdehem, " _Aku hanya berharap ketika ingatan_ _Kyungsoo_ _kembali, dia sedang bersama kita, bukan sedang bersama "Sang Pembunuh" itu_."

Yonghwa mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apakah bagimu yang penting hanya ingatan Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak memikirkan keselamatan Kyungsoo?"

" _Ingat Yonghwa, jangan terbawa emosi dalam melaksanakan tugas ini, kau tentu ingat misi utama kita adalah menjaga_ _Kyungsoo_ _sampai ingatannya kembali. Kita mencemaskan bahwa dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang hasil penelitian ayahnya yang mungkin membahayakan pertahanan dan_ _keamanan negara kita. Sampai dengan saat ini kita belum pasti, karena itulah kita harus menjaga_ _Kyungsoo_ _sampai ingatannya kembali dan kita bisa memastikan_." Atasan Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, " _Hanya yang tidak terduga, "Sang Pembunuh" ini kembali dan mengejar_ _Kyungsoo_."

"Dan Kyungsoo bisa saja sudah dibunuh olehnya." Yonghwa mengerang parau. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melibatkan perasaanya dalam hal ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

" _Aku masih berharap dia hidup dan baik-baik saja. Ingat berkas-berkas yang kutunjukkan kepadamu itu? Sebuah catatan harian dari mendiang ayah_ _Kyungsoo_ _yang selama ini kita rahasiakan? Kalau memang yang tertulis di sana benar, mungkin saja "Sang Pembunuh" tidak membawa_ _Kyungsoo_ _untuk dibunuh_."

Hati Yonghwa semakin terasa sakit ketika mengingat tentang berkas yang ditunjukkan oleh atasannya dulu itu, berkas yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan impulsif menjauhi Kyungsoo dan menyuruh perempuan itu menjauhinya dengan kasar pula. Sejak kelakuannya itu, dia tahu bahwa perasaan Kyungsoo sudah tidak sama lagi kepadanya, Kyungsoo kecewa dan kehilangan kepercayaan kepadanya.

Yonghwa mengerang merasa bodoh karena perasaan cemburunya malahan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Jawab Yonghwa, meskipun hal itu terasa bagai buah simalakama bagi dirinya. Kalau "Sang Pembunuh" itu tidak mengambil Kyungsoo untuk dibunuh...berarti dia akan mengambil Kyungsoo untuk dimiliki...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minri menatap ponsel di tangannya dan mengernyit dia sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Jongin sejak tadi tapi nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi. Sejak pulang dari tempat Jongin dan menemukan bahwa Mr. Suho lah yang ada di sana, dan Jongin telah membawa pergi Kyungsoo ke sebuah tempat yang tidak dia tahu, hati Minri terasa bergemuruh. Apalagi ketika dia melongok ke meja kerja Kyungsoo yang selalu kosong, membuatnya merasa semakin terbakar.

 _Kemana_ _Jongin_ _membawa_ _Kyungsoo_ _? Apakah dia membawa perempuan itu ke tempat eksotis di Italia? Tempat kelahirannya?_ Minri menggeram, seharusnya dia yang ada dibawa ke sana, menikmati percintaannya dengan Jongin. Seharusnya dia menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari awal, bukannya ikut membantu rencana Jongin untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Sekarang Jongin meninggalkannya begitu saja, menyakiti hatinya.

Benak Minri berputar, mencari cara untuk menemukan kemana Jongin membawa Kyungsoo, dia akan mencarinya di perusahaan ini, perusahaan tempat dirinya disusupkan untuk bekerja dan menyamar serta mendekati Kyungsoo dan menjadi sahabatnya.

Minri tahu pasti bahwa Jongin memiliki orang dalam di perusahaan ini, hanya saja dia tidak tahu siapa...tetapi Minri sudah menduganya, orang itu mungkin saja adalah Kris Wu.

Minri melangkah menelusuri tempat Kris Wu berkantor sementara, matanya melirik dengan tatatapan penuh arti.

Sebenarnya dia sudah selangkah lebih maju, didorong oleh kecurigaannya, Minri sudah memasang penyadap di dalam ruangan kantor Kris itu, tersembunyi dengan rapi di bawah meja Kris... penyadap itu bisa menangkap percakapan apapun di dalam ruangan itu dengan jelas.

Sekarang yang bisa Minri lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Kalau dugaannya benar bahwa Kris ada hubungannya dengan Jongin, dia pasti akan menemukan petunjuk keberadaan lelaki pujaannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana tante Elena, paman? Kenapa beliau tidak ikut kemari?" Kris duduk di sofa menghadap paman Rafael, sahabat ayahnya yang berkunjung ke kantor ditengah kunjungan liburannya bersama isterinya.

Rafael tersenyum, menatap anak sulung dari Damian sahabatnya yang tanpa terasa telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan seperti ayahnya, hanya saja ketampanan Kris lebih mencolok dibandingkan ayahnya, dengan wajah seperti visualisasi malaikat pada jaman _Renaissance_ ,

"Dia masih lelah setelah perjalanan. Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa makan malam bersama." Rafael menyebut nama hotelnya, meminta Kris berkunjung setelah makan malam. "Elena membutuhkan liburan ini, tempat ini tenang, dan kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu Elena tidak pernah sama lagi."

Kris menatap wajah Rafael yang sedih dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sedih dan iba sekaligus. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba terasa muram, "Ide bagus, aku sedikit bosan menghabiskan malamku di kota ini, tidak banyak hiburan yang bisa didapat. Tetapi hal ini ada baiknya juga karena aku bisa memperoleh masa tenangku." Kris mengedipkan matanya penuh arti kepada Rafael, membuat Rafael tergelak.

Lelaki ini kelakuannya mirip dengan ayahnya di masa muda, pemain wanita. Tetapi Rafael tahu pria-pria seperti itu pada akhirnya akan berlabuh ketika menemukan wanita yang tepat.

"Kau bisa meminjam pulau pribadiku itu semaumu kalau kau menginginkan masa tenang.. Oh ya apakah tamumu sudah nyaman di sana? Kemarin kepala pelayanku di sana memberitahu bahwa tamumu sedikit membuat kehebohan karena dia datang dengan membawa pengawal-pengawal yang berjaga di sekeliling rumah." Rafael menatap Kris dengan pandangan mata menyelidik, "Kau tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia atau sejenisnya bukan? Karena ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau sampai aku meminjamkan pulauku untuk teman mafiamu."

Kris tergelak, "Tenang saja paman Rafael, aku tidak sedang berurusan dengan mafia _kok_ , aku sedang berurusan dengan sahabatku, yang sedang berusaha mendapatkan keinginannya."

Di luar, di ruangan lain, di mejanya sendiri, Minri mendengarkan seluruh percakapan yang terdengar jelas dari alat penyadapnya melalui earphone khusus di telinganya, dan tidak bisa menahankan seringainya. Dia sungguh beruntung.

Dengan tergesa Minri menyalakan komputernya, ini tengah hari, dan kebanyakan pegawai sedang keluar untuk makan siang sehingga suasana kantor sedikit lengang, Minri mencari dimesin pencarian dan memasukkan nama Rafael Alexander. Lelaki itu cukup terkenal, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan Minri bisa menemukan dimana pulau yang dimiliki oleh Rafael itu.

 _Gotcha!_ Minri hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya ketika sebuah cuplikan berita memuat tentang profil Rafael Alexander, lelaki ini memiliki sebuah pulau kecil pribadi yang lokasinya dekat dengan pulau dewata, dan bisa diakses dengan perahu boat.

Dengan cepat Minri langsung membuat panggilan ke agen perjalanan, "Halo saya ingin memesan tiket ke pulau dewata, malam ini juga."

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Minri teringat pada Yonghwa. Dia tidak mungkin datang ke sana sendirian dan mencoba merenggut Jongin, yang ada lelaki itu mungkin akan mengusirnya atau malah membunuhnya. Minri membutuhkan bantuan untuk memisahkan Kyungsoo dari Jongin...

Dengan tergesa Minri langsung memencet nomor ponsel Yonghwa yang tentu saja diketahuinya,

" _Halo_?" Suara Yonghwa menyahut di sana, lelaki itu melihat nomor Minri dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Mereka dulu memang rekan sekerja dan saling bertukar telepon, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Minri meneleponnya sebelumnya.

"Yonghwa? Ini Minri." Suara Minri terdengar setengah berbisik, "Kau ingat pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin dimana aku mencurigai bahwa Kyungsoo bukannya pergi untuk tugas bisnis seperti yang dikatakan oleh atasan Kyungsoo? Kurasa dugaanku bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berkencan dengan lelaki eksotisnya betul, barusan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Kris Wu..."

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Tobecontinue~_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**


	13. Bab 12 - 13

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Romeo Marcuss as Kris Wu  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)  
Mr. Demiris Paredesh as Kim Suho  
Richard as Ravi  
Rafael Alexander as Him Self

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast!

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di ruangannya, sepulangnya Rafael dari sana, Kris langsung menelepon Jongin,

"Halo." Jawaban Jongin di seberang sana terdengar galak, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang gusar.

"Hei...hei...ini aku jangan marah padaku, ada apa Jongin?" Kris langsung menyahut dengan geli.

Sementara itu Jongin tercenung, dia benar-benar harus menjaga emosinya kalau berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi perempuan itu...Oh Astaga, bahkan kenikmatan itu masih berdenyar di seluruh tubuh Jongin, kenikmatan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, ketika dia membawa Kyungsoo mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersamanya...Penantiannya yang begitu lama telah terpuaskan seketika, tetapi kenapa Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mampu menerimanya?

"Jongin?" Kris bergumam lagi ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari Jongin, membuat lelaki itu mengerjap, kembali dari alam lamunannya.

"Ya Kris, ada apa?"

"Paman Rafael tadi kemari, dia bilang kau membuat kehebohan di sana karena membawa begitu banyak pengawal." Kris terkekeh, "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu mencolok di sana, paman Rafael bahkan mengira aku sedang berurusan dengan mafia. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan penduduk di sana, bagaimanapun juga sekali waktu beberapa penduduk ada yang pergi dan pulang dari pulau dewata untuk mengambil beberapa pasokan bahan pangan, kalau kau terlalu mencolok, mungkin saja para penduduk itu akan membicarakanmu dengan orang-orang di pulau dewata dan kau bisa ketahuan."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa sembunyikan pengawal-pengawalmu itu, dan bertingkahlah seperti pengunjung pulau biasa yang datang berkunjung untuk berlibur."

Jongin tampak memikirkan usulan Kris itu, dia lalu menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku akan mengurangi beberapa pengawalku dan menyuruh mereka semua kembali pada Suho, kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak berlebihan dalam penjagaan dan membuat diriku mencolok, lagipula pulau ini adalah pulau terpencil, jadi kecil kemungkinan ada yang bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan."  
Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Jongin memanggil Ravi yang segera datang menghadapnya,

"Instruksikan para pengawal untuk pulang ke Suho, tinggalkan dua atau tiga pengawal terbaik saja di sini."

Ravi mengerutkan keningnya, tidak setuju, "Maksud anda? Anda akan melonggarkan pengamanan di sekitar pulau ini?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kita terlalu mencolok dengan semua pengawal-pengawal itu, Ravi, sebagian penduduk bahkan sudah menggosipkannya hingga sampai ke telinga Rafael Alexander. Aku pikir kita cukup dengan beberapa pengawal saja, toh ini pulau terpencil dan kecil kemungkinan akan ada orang yang tahu kita di sini."

Ravi terpekur, dan meskipun masih memendam rasa tidak setuju, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh,

"Baik. Akan saya instruksikan kepada semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu menerima informasi dari Minri, Yonghwa langsung berkemas, dia memutuskan tidak akan memberitahu atasannya dan berangkat sendiri menjalankan misi menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Atasannya pasti akan menyuruhnya duduk dan mengadakan meeting dengan semua agennya untuk mengatur strategi, lagipula atasannya tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan keselamatan Kyungsoo, yang dipedulikannya adalah informasi penting yang mungkin ada di ingatan Kyungsoo yang hilang yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke orang lain, apalagi ke tangan "Sang Pembunuh."

Mungkin malahan atasannya itu akan lega kalau Kyungsoo terbunuh, jadi semua informasi rahasia yang mungkin ada akan lenyap selamanya bersama lenyapnya Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran negatif itu. Dia harus bertindak sendiri sekarang, dengan cepat dan rahasia. Setidaknya kalau informasi dari Minri salah, dia tidak akan menuai kecaman dari atasannya, sama seperti ketika dia memimpin pengawasan dan penyerbuan ke rumah Mr. Suho yang ternyata membuatnya tampak bodoh dan memiliki kecurigaan yang tidak beralasan.

Akan sama kalau Yonghwa menginformasikan tentang pulau yang dimiliki oleh Rafael Alexander ini kepada atasannya, atasannya hanya akan menyuruhnya untuk bertindak tidak gegabah dan menyelidiki semuanya dulu pelan-pelan. Yonghwa tidak mau menunggu. Dia punya firasat dan kali ini dia yakin, firasatnya pasti benar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 13**

"Anda harus turun nona Kyungsoo. Tuan Jongin ingin menemui anda untuk makan malam di bawah." Ravi memasuki kamar dan setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan formal kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan gusar kepada lelaki itu, jadi karena itulah tiba-tiba saja tadi pelayan-pelayan datang dan membawakannya gaun cantik berwarna biru muda yang lumayan formal ini. Kyungsoo terpaksa memakainya karena tidak ada gaun lain yang disediakan untuknya di ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak mau turun." Gumam Kyungsoo keras kepala, tidak mau begitu saja membiarkan lelaki itu mendapatkan keinginannya.

Ravi menatap Kyungsoo penuh spekulasi lalu mulai mengeluarkan pancingannya,

"Anda benar-benar tidak ingin keluar? Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan anda untuk keluar dari kamar ini, apakah anda tidak merasa bosan? Dan saya juga cemas, kalau anda menolak ajakan makan malam tuan Jongin, beliau akan memutuskan untuk mengurung anda terus-terusan di kamar ini dan anda tidak punya kesempatan untuk keluar lagi."

Lelaki tua ini ada benarnya juga. Kyungsoo tercenung, dia bosan berada di dalam kamar terus-terusnan, ketika menyekapnya, Jongin benar-benar kejam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo benar-benar selalu berada di dalam kamar. Dan mungkin saja dengan keluar dari kamar ini, Kyungsoo bisa mempelajari dimana sebenarnya dia berada.. Dia mendengar suara onbak, mereka berada di tepi laut. Hanya itu informasi yang Kyungsoo punya.

Makan malam dengan Jongin mungkin tidak akan merugikannya, hanya akan sedikit menginjak harga dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi makan malam sesuai kemauan Tuanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tampak dingin dan formal duduk di kepala meja dan membisu, lelaki itu memakai pakaian hitam-hitam, tampak seperti pangeran kegelapan yang sedang muram.

"Duduk dan makanlah." Jongin melambaikan jemarinya dan pelayan yang siap sedia di situ langsung menarikkan kursi untuk Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo duduk dan beberapa pelayan dari dapur langsung datang membawa nampan, mangkuk mungil di depannya dibalikkan dan pelayan itu menuangkan sup berwarna jingga ke sana.

"Itu sup lobster, kuharap kau menyukainya." Jongin sedikit tersenyum tipis, lalu menyantap sup itu dalam keheningan. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup itu, menyadari bahwa sup itu sangat enak dan perutnya berbunyi...dia rupanya sangat lapar.

Dengan malu dia melirik ke arah Jongin, bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki itu mendengar suara perutnya tadi. Tetapi Jongin memasang wajah datar dan menyantap supnya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan menikmati sup-nya, beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin dan pipinya memerah. Lelaki ini sudah menidurinya, astaga... Kyungsoo mengernyit dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengutuki dirinya yang lemah karena begitu mudahnya larut dalam rayuan Jongin. Tetapi Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sangat ahli, dan Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang perempuan yang tidak berpengalaman,

Kyungsoo memutuskan dengan penuh tekad bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh lagi dalam pesona dan rayuan Jongin. Cukup sekali lelaki itu memperdayanya, mulai sekarang Kyungsoo akan menguatkan diri. Jongin hanya bermimpi kalau mengira dia bisa memiliki Kyungsoo lagi sesuai kemauannya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Tiba-tiba Jongin bergumam, menatap Kyungsoo dalam, mereka sudah menyelesaikan menyantap sup itu, dan para pelayan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk kotor mereka. Sekarang adalah jeda sebelum hidangan utama datang. "Kyungsoo, mungkin kau merasa bingung selama ini...tetapi aku memang menyimpan rahasia tentangmu, rahasia yang kupikir akan kusimpan dan menunggu sampai kau mengingatnya sendiri. Tetapi semalam kau membiarkanku bercinta dengamu..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu intens, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah, "Dan kupikir, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk mengungkapkan..."

"Kau bisa mengungkapkan apapun itu di penjara."

Sebuah suara lantang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh bersamaan,

Kyungsoo benar-benar terperanjat. Itu Yonghwa. Lelaki itu berdiri, mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam dan menodongkan pistol ke arah Jongin. Yonghwa! Apakah Yonghwa datang untuk menyelamatkannya?

"Yonghwa!" Kyungsoo terkesiap seketika berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Bagaimana Yonghwa bisa sampai ke sini?

Apakah memang benar Yonghwa sedang mengusahakan segala cara untuk menolongnya? Dan tubuh lelaki itu basah kuyup, air tampak menetes-netes dari tubuhnya. Apa yang dilakukan Yonghwa? Apakah lelaki itu habis berenang di laut?

Jongin sendiri dalam sekerjap mata tampak terkejut melihat Yonghwa tiba-tiba muncul di sana, tetapi kemudian topeng ekspresi datarnya muncul dan menutupi semuanya, lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum sambil menatap Yonghwa,

"Well...ternyata aku memang meremehkanmu, kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."

Yonghwa menatap Jongin dengan marah dan waspada. Lelaki ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh". Tentu saja, penampilannya sangat gelap dan ada aura pekat yang melingkupinya, Yonghwa cuma tidak menyangka bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" setampan ini. Dia pada mulanya berpikir bahwa "Sang Pembunuh" berwajah sangar, penuh tato atau apapun itu yang menunjukkan bahwa dia lelaki kasar dan jahat. Tetapi yang berdiri di depannya adalah sosok lelaki elegan dengan ketampanan bangsawan yang khas dan pakaian rapi dan mahal. Yonghwa melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba merasa ragu. Kalau "Sang Pembunuh" memang menginginkan Kyungsoo, akankah Kyungsoo menerimanya secara sukarela?

Benak Yonghwa dipenuhi perasaan cemburu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin berdiri dan melangkah mendekat, membuat Yonghwa semakin waspada dan mengacungkan pistolnya,

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menembakmu."

"Atas dasar apa kau menembakku? Kau akan dituntut karena menembak warga negara asing yang tidak bersalah."

Yonghwa mengernyitkan keningnya,

"kau adalah "Sang Pembunuh", itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan untukku."

"Oh ya?" Jongin tersenyum mencemooh, "Apakah kau punya buktinya?"

Yonghwa terpekur. Lelaki ini sangat licin. Pasti dia masuk ke negara ini sebagai pengusaha. Dan ya. Memang Yonghwa sama sekali tidak punya bukti bahwa lelaki di depannya ini adalah "Sang Pembunuh", dia menelan ludahnya, dan menatap Kyungsoo sekilas lalu melemparkan tatapan menantang kepada Jongin,

"Kau menculik Kyungsoo dengan paksa."

"Aku tidak memaksanya. Kyungsoo milikku, dan aku berhak mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, kau tentu sudah tahu itu." Tatapan mata Jongin tajam dan penuh arti, membuat napas Yonghwa tersengal karena emosi, "Lagipula, semalam kami sudah saling memiliki, malam yang sangat indah dan memuaskan, benar begitu kan Kyungsoo?" Jongin melirik penuh arti ke arah Kyungsoo, sengaja membuat suaranya sensual hingga membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar merona.

Semula Yonghwa tidak percaya akan kata-kata Jongin yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk memprovokasinya, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang merah padam dan tidak mampu membantah. Darah Yonghwa bergolak, dia marah luar biasa, kurang ajar! Lelaki itu telah menyentuh Kyungsoo-nya!

"Akan kubunuh kau!" Yonghwa menarik pelatuknya dan sedetik kemudian dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Jongin tiba-tiba sudah meloncat dan menerjang Yonghwa. Lalu Jongin berhasil merenggut pistol itu dari tangan Yonghwa sebelum lelaki itu sempat menembakkannya, dan melemparkannya jauh di luar jangkauan. Dua lelaki itu bergulat dengan kerasnya. Yang satu menghajar yang lain bergantian.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya berdiri kaku shock dan tidak bisa bergerak melihat perkelahian yang brutal dan panas itu.

Tetapi rupanya, keahlian bela diri Jongin dengan tangan kosong memang lebih unggul. Dia mencekal lengan Yonghwa dari belakang, wajah Yonghwa sudah lebam-lebam dan bibirnya berdarah, sementara rambut Jongin yang biasanya rapi, berantakan dengan sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah dua laki-laki itu dan membelalakkan mata. Tangan Jongin dengan sangat ahli, memposisikan gerakan berbahaya, mencengkeram leher Yonghwa, tatapan matanya begitu kejam hingga matanya nyaris hitam. Lelaki itu memegang leher Yonghwa yang tak berdaya dengan ahli, dia bisa mematahkan leher Yonghwa dalam sekejap dan mencabut nyawanya, sedikit saja gerakan dari Yonghwa, maka nyawanya akan melayang.

"Berani-beraninya kau kemari dan mencoba mengambil perempuanku!" Jongin mendesis marah, "Ucapkan doa terakhirmu karena aku akan membunuhmu."

Yonghwa memejamkan matanya, tahu bahwa kematian sudah begitu dekat dengannya.  
Tetapi kemudian terdengar suara tembakan yang begitu kencang. Dan kemudian Yonghwa terlepas dari cengkeraman Jongin.

Yonghwa membuka matanya, bingung, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kyungsoo sedang memegang pistolnya yang tadi terlempar, perempuan itu terengah-engah, tatapan matanya ketakutan di cekam teror, dan ketika Yonghwa menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Jongin terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegang dadanya.

Dadanya itu bersimbah darah, membuat wajah Jongin pucat pasi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mempedulikan Yonghwa, dia menatap Kyungsoo, yang masih menodongkan pistol di tangannya, dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu sedih, sedih luar biasa, hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa seperti diremas jantungnya.

"Kau...menembakku Kyungsoo? Sayangku?..." Kemudian tubuh Jongin rubuh di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo masih terpana akan apa yang dilakukannya, matanya nanar menatap tubuh Jongin yang tergeletak tengkurap di lantai. Tiba-tiba saja air matany a mengalir. Kenapa dia menangis? Kyungsoo mengusap ai r matanya, bingung. Tadi dia melihat Yonghwa hampir di bun uh dan dengan impulsif dia langsung mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di lantai itu dan menembakkannya ke arah Jongin...dia sudah membunuh Jongin?

Yonghwa mendengar suara berderap menuju ruang makan itu, para pengawal Jongin sudah berdatangan, mereka pasti tadi diperintahkan untuk menjauh dan menjaga privasi makan malam Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tetapi sekarang mereka pasti sadar ada yang tidak beres ketika mendengar suara ledakan pistol di udara. Yonghwa harus membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum para pengawal Jongin datang!

Dengan sigap, Yonghwa menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku, dia mengambil pistol di genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dan kemudian mencekal lengan Kyungsoo, setengah menyeret perempuan itu,

"Ayo! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Kyungsoo mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Yonghwa, kepalanya masih menoleh ke belakang, ke sosok lelaki berpakaian hitam-hitam yang terbaring tertelungkup tak berdaya.

Apakah Jongin mati...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin laut yang dingin menerpa wajah Kyungsoo, ketika Yonghwa menyeretnya sambil berlari kencang. Para pengawal Jongin tentunya sekarang sudah tahu bahwa ada penyusup dan Kyungsoo melarikan diri. Mereka sedang dikejar!

Yonghwa membawa Kyungsoo melewati semak-semak tinggi di bagian ujung pantai berbatu karang, yang jarang dilewati. Sebelum ke pulau ini, Yonghwa telah mempelajari strukturnya dan tahu bahwa bagian di lokasi yang berbatu ini kemungkinan besar akan lepas dari pengawasan karena strukturnya tidak memungkinkan untuk melabuhkan perahu boat.

Tetapi Yonghwa tidak habis akal, dia menambatkan jangkar kecil untuk boatnya yang ditinggalkannya sedikit ke tengah laut, di sudut yang gelap. Lalu dia berenang menuju pulau naik diam-diam ke daratan dalam kegelapan. Cara itu rupanya berhasil membuatnya sampai ke pulau tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun bahkan hingga lolos bisa memasuki rumah. Sebenarnya Yonghwa sendiri tidak menyangka dia bisa memasuki pulau itu semudah ini. Tetapi entah kenapa, penjagaan di pulau itu cukup sepi, hanya ada satu atau dia orang di depan. Rupanya lokasi pulau yang cukup terpencil membuat "Sang Pembunuh" lengah dan mengendorkan penjagaannya.

Yonghwa menatap ke arah langit yang gelap pekat, dia beruntung karena hari ini tepat saat malam tidak berbulan, sehingga kesempatan Yonghwa untuk tidak ketahuan sangat besar.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi pantai, Yonghwa menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dengan penuh tekad. Perempuan itu menangis, apakah dia menangisi Jongin?

"Tahan napasmu. Kita akan berenang." Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, Yonghwa menarik perempuan itu masuk ke air laut, dia berenang di belakang Kyungsoo, menghela perempuan itu ke arah perahu boat yang sudah menunggu, lalu menaiki perahu boat itu dan mengangkat Kyungsoo dari lautan naik bersamanya.

Yonghwa memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik ke arah pulau, ada cahaya senter begitu banyak yang di pancarkan dari sana. Para pengawal Jongin sedang mencari mereka ke seluruh bagian pulau. Yonghwa harus membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaannya dan Kyungsoo.

Yonghwa menyalakan mesin perahu boatnya, suara mesinnya tertelan oleh deburan ombak yang kencang. Dia melajukan perahunya memutar arah, menjauhi pulau itu.

Lelaki itu melirik Kyungsoo yang meringkuk di sudut perahu dan kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan menelepon atasannya,

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Dia ada bersamaku sekarang." Gumamnya cepat.  
Atasannya tampak terkesiap di seberang sana,

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kapan? Yonghwa! Kau tidak bergerak sendiri tanpa koordinasi bukan?!"

"Itu tidak penting." Yonghwa mengeraskan suaranya, berusaha mengalahkan suara deburan ombak dan perahu boat yang memenuhi udara. Dia melirik dengan cemas ke belakang, ada nyala lampu berkelap-kelip yang mendekat di kejauhan. Sepertinya ada beberapa perahu boat yang mengejar mereka, jantungnya berdebar, dia harus cepat dan hati-hati, sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bersamanya, Yonghwa akan berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya mereka tidak bisa mengejarnya, "Aku akan mendarat di pulau dewata sebentar lagi, siapkan pesawat untuk membawa kami pulang di landasan yang biasa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atasannya, Yonghwa menutup telepon lalu melajukan perahu boatnya sekencang mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minri terlambat datang, dia menyaksikan detik terakhir itu, detik dimana Kyungsoo yang bodoh itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah dada Jongin dan menembaknya. Minri begitu marah ketika melihat tubuh Jongin rubuh di lantai.

Kekasihnya...lelaki pujaannya, dan perempuan bodoh itu menembaknya begitu saja!

Ketika para pengawal Jongin datang, Minri menyembunyikan dirinya di kegelapan, dia tidak boleh ketahuan berada di sini. Tadi dia datang ke pulau ini menumpang perahu salah satu penduduk yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tamu dan kekasih dari Jongin.

Penduduk itu biasanya mengambil bahan makanan ke seberang setiap harinya, dan dia percaya akan perkataan Minri mengi ngat betapa 'wah' nya penampilan Minri waktu itu.

Minri melihat Ravi memeriksa Jongin, wajahnya tampak muram, lelaki tua itu lalu memberi isyarat kepada para pengawal untuk mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang lunglai. Bekas ceceran darah tertinggal di lantai tempat Jongin terbaring, membuat dada Minri sakit. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh dan memeluk kekasihnya itu di saat seperti ini.

Air mata mengalir di mata Minri, air mata kemarahan, kesedihan yang bercampur dendam membara. Dia akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari pulau ini segera, dan dia akan mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo harus menerima pembalasan setimpal karena telah menembak Jongin. Minri akan membunuh Kyungsoo!

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ToBeContinue~**_

 _ **..**_


	14. Bab 13 - 14

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Eric as Jung Yonghwa  
Sharon as Song Minri (OC)  
Katrin as Park Min-Young  
Richard as Ravi  
Profesor Adam as Him Self

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast!

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yonghwa membungkus tubuh basah Kyungsoo dengan selimut, dia membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih gemetar dengan tatapan mata kosong, perempuan itu shock.

Setelah mendarat di pulau dewata, Yonghwa membawa Kyungsoo ke landasan milik pemerintah, sebuah tempat rahasia yang digunakan untuk keperluan darurat jika misi mereka mengharuskan mereka melarikan diri dengan cepat. Atasannya ternyata menanggapi dengan cepat laporan Yonghwa, karena sebuah pesarat pribadi berlogo pemerintah sudah menunggu mereka di landasan. Yonghwa membawa Kyungsoo menaiki pesawat itu, dan mereka langsung di bawa pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, atasannya menelepon, meminta Yonghwa mempertimbangkan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke lokasi perlindungan yang tersedia, tetapi Yonghwa bersikeras untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Rumahnya adalah tempat yang paling aman karena Yonghwa paling mengenal seluk beluk rumahnya, juga setiap titik dalam pengamanannya. Lagipula Yonghwa tidak mau menyembunyikan Kyungsoo. Kalau memang Jongin mengejar dan ingin mengambil Kyungsoo, maka mereka harus berhadapan secara jantan. Kalau tidak, dia akan terpaksa membawa Kyungsoo terus menerus dalam pelarian.

Atasannya akhirnya menyetujui kekeras kepalaan Yonghwa, dengan berat hati tentunya, dia lalu mengatakan akan mengirim agen-agennya untuk menyusul dan menjaga rumah Yonghwa.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan kembali ke kota ini dalam kebisuan. Sekarang sudah hampir satu jam sudah berlalu setelah mereka pulang, dan kondisi Kyungsoo masih tetap seperti itu. Yonghwa sendiri telah menghubungi anak buahnya, dan mereka telah menerima instruksi dari atasan langsung Yonghwa untuk segera datang ke rumah Yonghwa dan melakukan penjagaan ketat. Saat ini mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Yonghwa, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, tetapi air mata malahan mengalir deras dari matanya, bibirnya bergetar,

"Aku...aku membunuhnya..."

Yonghwa menghela napas panjang, memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut,

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku sayang, terima kasih ya."

Tubuh Kyungsoo lunglai dalam pelukan Yonghwa, membiarkan lelaki itu membelai rambutnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri merasa begitu bingung akan perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya, masih teringat jelas ekspresi wajah Jongin tadi sebelum dia rubuh ke lantai. Kesedihannya itu...seakan-akan merenggut jiwa Kyungsoo membuatnya ingin menangis meraung-raung tetapi tidak tahu kenapa...

Ponsel Yonghwa tiba-tiba berbunyi, Yonghwa mengerutkan keningn ya dan mengangkatnya,

"Minri." Sapanya ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

Yonghwa tidak tahu kalau Minri sekarang sudah sampai di bandara kota ini, dan sedang menunggu taxi untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal Yonghwa.

" _Yonghwa_." Minri membuat suara secemas mungkin, " _Aku mendengar dari pak Jimmy atasanku bahwa_ _Kris Wu_ _sedang bergegas ke pulau Rafael Alexander, ada tamunya yang tertembak, aku cemas sekali Yonghwa, kau kan tahu aku menduga bahwa Kyungsoo ada di pulau itu.. aku cemas kalau Kyungsoo yang tertembak_." Minri mengarang dan berakting dengan lancarnya, bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah keahliannya, bahkan supaya lebih meyakinkan, perempuan itu mulai terisak-isak, membuat Yonghwa di seberang kehabisan kata-kata.

Yonghwa mengerutkan keningnya lagi dan berpikir, Minri setahunya adalah sahabat Kyungsoo yang paling dekat, dan tentu saja perempuan itu sangat mencemaskan Kyungsoo. Yonghwa tidak tega mendengar perempuan itu menangis terisak-isak, mungkin tidak masalah kalau dia memberitahukan keberadaan Kyungsoo di rumahnya, dia bisa meredakan kecemasan Minri dan mungkin kehadiran Minri bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Minri...aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci...tetapi Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo sekarang berada di sini di rumahku, bersamaku."

" _Benarkah_?" Minri terpekik, " _Biarkan aku bicara dengannya Yonghwa, biarkan aku tahu dia baik-baik saja_."

"Kyungsoo sedang tidak bisa bicara." Yonghwa melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih meringkuk dan terisak-isak di sofa, "Mungkin kau bisa ke rumahku saja?" Yonghwa memberitahukan alamat rumahnya kepada Minri.

 _Gotcha!_ Minri menyeringai lebar. Jantungnya berdegup penuh antisipasi ketika taxinya datang, Minri memberikan alamat rumah Yonghwa kepada supir, dan dia duduk dengan tidak sabar menunggu taxi sampai ke tujuan.

 _Tunggulah Kyungsoo, dewi pembalasan akan datang dan membunuhmu!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yonghwa menuangkan secangkir kopi kental hitam dari mesin pembuat kopinya. Aroma harum langsung menguar ke udara, memenuhi ruangan. Dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, perempuan itu tadi menangis histeris, kondisinya sangat kebingungan sehingga Yonghwa berpikir dia harus membawa Kyungsoo ke psikiater, kejadian tadi mungkin terlalu mengguncang jiwanya.

Suara mobil terdengar di depan rumahnya, membuat Yonghwa segera mengintip ke luar dengan waspada, dia mendesah ketika melihat Minri yang turun dari taxi itu,

Sebelum Minri mengetuk pintu, Yonghwa sudah membuka pintunya dan menyambut Minri.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" Minri melongok ke dalam berusaha mencari, Yonghwa memiringkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Minri masuk,

"Di sofa, dia tertidur setelah menangis lama."

Minri menatap Yonghwa dengan bingung,

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Yonghwa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu sekarang." Yonghwa bergumam tegas, "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menghibur Kyungsoo."

"Tentu saja." Minri tersenyum, matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang tidur meringkuk di sofa, dia mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo lembut,

"Kyungsoo...?" Minri berbisik, memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo terguncang dan dia menolehkan kepalanya, matanya mengerjap, seolah tidak yakin.

"Minri?" bisiknya lemah, mengusap matanya.

"Ini aku Kyungsoo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo langsung menangis lagi ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, dia langsung memeluk Minri,

"Aku membunuh Jongin...aku..." suara Kyungsoo tenggelam di dalam tangis sementara Minri memeluknya mencoba menghibur Kyungsoo yang histeris.

Sementara itu Yonghwa menatap mereka berdua dan mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku akan membuatkan kopi..." gumamnya membalikkan tubuh ke arah dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja Yonghwa tertegun oleh rasa nyeri dan panas yang menembus punggungnya, dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Minri berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum bengis, tangan Minri memegang pisau, dan pisau itu sekarang menancap di punggungnya, berlumuran darah.

Darahnya!

Yonghwa hendak membuka mulutnya ketika pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, masih di dengarnya suara tawa terkikik Minri.

"Rasakan itu dasar agen bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau menggangu Jongin, kekasihku!"

 _Jongin adalah kekasih Minri?_

Yonghwa mengernyit ketika merasakan kesadarannya makin tenggelam akibat rasa sakit yang amat sangat di punggungnya, dia tersengal, berusaha mencari pegangan tapi terlambat! Tubuhnya rubuh di karpet, penuh darah. Minri membungkuk dan mencabut pisau itu dari punggung Yonghwa, dan mengacung-acungkan pisau yang penuh darah itu kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menatap seluruh adegan itu dari sofa memekik kaget, dia terpaku di tempat duduknya, matanya membelalak menatap Minri yang memegang pisau berlumuran darah, dan kemudian berpaling ke tubuh Yonghwa yang sekarang terkulai di karpet.

"Minri?" Kyungsoo menatap Minri dan kemudian baru menyadari perbedaan yang ditemukannya di dalam penampilan Minri itu. Minri berpenampilan lebih mencolok dan menggoda...benarkah ini Minri yang sama?

Minri sendiri menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum keji,

"Aku akan membunuhmu Kyungsoo..."

"Minri?" Kyungsoo bergumam gugup, beringsut dari kursinya ketakutan ketika Minri melangkah semakin mendekat. "Minri? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa?" Minri mulai tertawa, "Seharusnya kau sadar Kyungsoo, bahwa aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi temanmu. Aku mau mendekatimu atas perintah Jongin."

 _Apa?_ Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati, kesadarannya kembali ketika menerima tatapan membunuh dari Minri. _Jadi selama ini Minri hanya menyamar? Apakah Jongin yang mengirim Minri kemari untuk membunuhnya?_

"Kau perempuan yang tidak tahu terima kasih, Jongin begitu baik, begitu tampan dan dia harus terikat padamu, perempuan lemah yang sama sekali tidak berharga."

"Terikat padaku?" Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Minri, apakah Minri mengira Kyungsoo mengikat Jongin karena dia adalah satu-satunya korban yang gagal dibunuh oleh Jongin?

"Kau masih tidak ingat ya." Minri tertawa cekikikan, tawa yang aneh karena matanya bersinar kejam,

"Betapa menyedihkannya kau Kyungsoo, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kau akan menyesal setengah mati kalau kau ingat. Dasar perempuan bodoh, demi membela lelaki yang tak berguna itu kau malahan menembak suamimu sendiri!"

Menembak suaminya? Tetapi Kyungsoo menembak Jongin...apa maksud Minri dengan suaminya?

"Ya Perempuan bodoh. Itulah kenapa Jongin tidak bisa melepaskanmu, itulah kenapa Jongin begitu terikat kepadamu. Kau adalah isterinya! Isteri yang tidak tahu terima kasih karena melupakan suaminya begitu saja! Kau tak pantas untuk Jongin, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Minri menyerbu Kyungsoo, dengan pisau berdarah masih teracung di tangannya. Kyungsoo melompat menghindar, melompati sofa itu sehingga sofa itu jatuh terguling bersamanya, menimpa kepalanya dalam benturan yang cukup keras.

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar-putar benaknya melayang. Isteri Jongin...? Dia isteri Jongin?

Bagaimana bisa? Kenangannya kembali kepada makan malam mereka dahulu, ketika melihat cincin emas yang melingkar di jari Jongin...

 _"Apakah...apakah kau sudah menikah?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di benaknya, matanya melirik sekilas lagi ke arah cincin di jemari Jongin._

 _Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke cincinnya dan tersenyum miris,_

 _"Maksudmu cincin ini?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, "Dulu aku pernah menikah."_

 _Dulu aku pernah menikah_...apakah maksud Jongin, dia menikah dengan Kyungsoo? Tetapi kapan?

Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa cairan panas mengalir dari dahinya ke matanya, dia mengambil cairan itu dengan jemarinya dan menatapnya. Cairan itu berwarna merah, itu darah...kepalanya berdarah!

Menyadari itu Kyungsoo merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kesadarannya semakin lama semakin hilang...

Sementara itu Minri berdiri dengan napas terengah, menatap Kyungsoo yang terkulai dengan sebagian tubuh tertindih sofa yang terbalik,

Ini adalah pembunuhan yang mudah. Seharusnya Minri melakukannya dari dulu, mengusir pengganggu ini, melenyapkan Kyungsoo dari muka bumi ini, Selamanya!

Tangannya teracung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menancapkan pisaunya sedalam mungkin ke punggung Kyungsoo yang tak berdaya...

Lalu suara tembakan itu terdengar, langsung menembus punggung Minri tepat masuk ke jantungnya, hingga tubuh perempuan itu tersentak, dia menoleh ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan tertembak.

Min-Young berdiri di sana, dengan beberapa agen. Dialah yang menembak Minri.

"Min..." Minri mengenal Min-Young sebagai salah satu anak buah Jongin yang disusupkan ke kantor pemerintah tempat Yonghwa berada, dia hendak menyebut nama Min-Young, tetapi lidahnya kelu, sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa, kesadarannya makin lama-makin hilang.

"Semua sudah selesai, Minri." Min-Young bergumam, menatap dingin tubuh Minri yang langsung tumbang dan kehilangan nyawa.

Beberapa agen langsung memeriksa Minri, memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar mati. Sementara itu Min-Young langsung berlari ke arah Yonghwa yang terkulai bersimbah darah di karpet, dia memeriksa nadinya dan memejamkan matanya penuh syukur, Yonghwa masih hidup, Syukurlah...untunglah Min-Young datang tepat waktu. Ravi meneleponnya tadi, menginformasikan bahwa Kyungsoo dibawa kabur, Jongin tertembak, dan para pengawal kehilangan jejak di pulau dewata.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, atasannya menelepon meminta mereka semua bersiap ke rumah Yonghwa untuk melakukan penjagaan karena Yonghwa sudah mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Min-Young langsung menghubungi Ravi untuk melaporkan perkembangan terbaru itu, lalu dia bergerak dengan beberapa agen, mendatangi rumah Yonghwa untuk melaksanakan tugas, meskipun dia membawa misi pribadinya: Kyungsoo tidak boleh bersama Yonghwa, demi kebaikannya, Kyungsoo harus kembali kepada Jongin.

Sayangnya Min-Young melupakan Minri, wanita _psyco_ yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum begitu tergila-gila kepada Jongin. Min-Young tidak menyangka Minri akan senekat itu mengejar Kyungsoo, dan melukai Yonghwa.

Min-Young menatap ke arah Yonghwa. Darah Yonghwa sangat banyak, nyawa Yonghwa masih terancam karena dia kehilangan banyak darah. Min-Young memandang paramedis yang menyusul di belakangnya dan memandang dengan cemas ketika mereka memeriksa Yonghwa, kemudian mengangkut tubuh Yonghwa untuk dibawa ke ambulans,

Min-Young menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang juga pingsan dan sedang diperiksa oleh paramedis.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Kyungsoo harus baik-baik saja, karena dia adalah isteri dari tuan Jongin, tuan besarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin yang baru saja sadarkan diri, duduk di atas ranjang putih itu, menatap tajam ke arah Ravi yang sedang menerima telepon dari Min-Young. Ravi tampak bercakap-cakap dengan serius, kemudian dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap majikannya,

"Semuanya beres."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat membanjiri tubuhnya.

Semalaman dia tidak sadarkan diri karena pistol yang menembus dadanya. Peluru itu hanya beberapa inci dari bagian vital tubuhnya, meleset sedikit saja dan mungkin Jongin tidak akan bisa diselamatkan, sekarang peluru itu sudah dikeluarkan.

Kyungsoo menembaknya untuk menyelamatkan Yonghwa. Jantung Jongin terasa berdenyut rasa sedih bercampur cemburu menggelegak dalam jiwanya. Kyungsoo...isterinya yang telah melukapannya sejak kecelakaan itu.

Tidakkah dia tahu betapa Jongin mencintainya? Betapa Jongin rela melakukan segalanya demi perempuan itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Bab 14]**

 **[Satu tahun sebelum kecelakaan Kyungsoo dan ayahnya]**

"Kenalkan ini Jongin, dia akan mengawal ayah." Profesor Adam, ayah Kyungsoo membawa lelaki tampan itu ke ruang tamu tempat Kyungsoo sedang duduk dan membaca novel kesukaannya. Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika melihat tamu yang dibawa ayahnya itu. _Astaga! Lelaki itu sangat tampan, bagaikan ciptaan dewa, dengan mata gelap dan pekat serta garis wajah yang kuat, bagaikan dewa Yunani..._

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo langsung membalasnya dengan gugup, menciptakan senyum tipis di bibir lelaki itu,

"Saya Jongin. Atasan ayah anda yang juga atasan saya, menugaskan saya untuk menjaga profesor Adam."

"Kenapa harus dijaga, ayah?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah ayahnya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

Profesor Adam melemparkan tatapan bingung ke arah Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu malahan memasang wajah datar, tidak mau membantu, membuat profesor Adam sibuk sendiri memikirkan alasannya,

"Ayah sedang menangani proyek penting dan rahasia, sayang."

"Proyek rahasia?" Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan keningnya, ayahnya adalah profesor di bidang matematika yang sangat ahli. Tetapi apakah ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matematika yang bisa dianggap penting, rahasia dan membahayakan?

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak bingung, lelaki itu lalu memasang senyumnya yang paling manis,

"Apakah kau mau membantuku Kyungsoo? Aku agak kesulitan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata bahasa di sini, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku."

Lelaki ini memang bukan orang sini, dan logatnya terdengar sangat aneh. Dilihat dari mukanya yang klasik dan rambutnya yang kecoklatan Kyungsoo menebak kalau lelaki ini adalah orang eropa. Wajahnya terlalu klasik untuk menjadi orang Amerika.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengawasinya,

"Italia." Gumamnya santai, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Kyungsoo dan seketika itu juga membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena tertebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh benaknya.

 _Ah, orang Italia. Pantas saja._ Kyungsoo menahan senyum,

"Aku akan membantumu." Jawabnya ramah, senyumnya begitu ceria membuat Jongin yang muram mau tak mau ikut tersenyum lebar.

Profesor Adam melihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang menjadi hangat itu, dia melirik Kyungsoo, puterinya yang sangat cantik dan bercahaya, yah siapapun orangnya biasanya mereka akan mudah luluh kalau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo. Lelaki itupun dalam hatinya tersenyum, Kyungsoo, anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat beruntung bisa memiliki putri seperti Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika mereka sedang berdua di ruang kerjanya, suasana berubah menjadi sangat serius. Profesor Adam duduk di sana, menatap dalam-dalam ke arah Jongin yang diam dan tenang, sungguh susah membaca ekspresi lelaki ini. Lelaki ini tiba-tiba dikirimkan oleh organisasi tempatnya menerima pekerjaan khusus, katanya untuk menjaganya, karena misinya berbahaya dan melibatkan perubahan dunia, tetapi Profesor Adam bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh, yang direncanakan oleh orang-orang penting dalam organisasi berbahaya tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

Profesor Adam mendesah dan menghela napas panjang, dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa menerima pekerjaan dari organisasi ini cukup berbahaya, misi organisasi itu bukanlah misi biasa, melainkan rencana menggulingkan kekuasaan di sebuah negara. Tetapi Profesor Adam terjepit, dia terlilit hutang yang luar biasa besar, sebagai lelaki dia memang sangat jenius dan sempurna di bidang akademis, tetapi kejeniusannya itu membawa kelemahan pada dirinya, dia kecanduan berjudi. Berjudi membuat otaknya berputar, memikirkan rasio demi rasio matematika dalam memperhitungkan kemenangannya, sayangnya, kepandai an analisa dan matematikanya tidak selalu membawanya kepada kemenangan.

Dua bulan yang lalu, dia kalah berjudi dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Begitu besar nya sampai jika seluruh hartanya dijual, tidak akan mencukupi untuk membayar hutang judinya.

Profesor Adam putus asa, sampai akhirnya dia menghubungi organisasi itu, organisasi yang pernah menawarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar baginya, asalkan dia mau melakukan penelitian penting demi mencapai tujuan mereka. Deal kerjasama itu membereskan masalah hutang judinya, tetapi sekarang dia terikat perjanjian kerja dengan organisasi yang sangat berbahaya. Apakah pekerjaan ini akan membahayakan Kyungsoo juga? Jantung Profesor Adam berdebar, Kyungsoo puteri kesayangannya, dia harus menjaga Kyungsoo sebaik- baiknya.

"Puterimu sangat cantik dan baik hati." Jongin bergumam, dari tadi matanya menelusuri seluruh bagian ruangan itu, seperti kebiasaannya, memperhatikan sampai detail yang sekecil-kecilnya.

Profesor Adam menatap lelaki di depannya itu, sikap Jongin tampak tenang, tetapi Profesor Adam tahu, ada yang begitu kelam tersembunyi di sana. Lelaki ini berbahaya.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya." Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, memaksa Jongin memalingkan wajah kepadanya, "Apakah kau dikirim untuk membunuhku?"

Ekspresi Jongin tidak terbaca, dia hanya menatap Profesor Adam dengan mata cokelatnya yang dalam,

"Kau seharusnya tahu, ketika kau mengikat perjanjian dengan organisasi itu, sama saja menyerahkan nyawa."

Jawaban tidak langsung. Tetapi Profesor Adam mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia telah menjual nyawanya kepada organisasi ini. segera setelah penelitiannya selesai, mungkin saja lelaki di depannya ini akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Apakah kau juga akan membunuh Kyungsoo?"

Ada kilat di mata Jongin, tetapi dengan cepat lelaki itu menghapusnya, senyumnya adalah senyum muram yang menakutkan,

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Apakah kau bagian dari organisasi itu?" Profesor Adam tidak mau menyerah meskipun Jongin sudah memberi isyarat tidak mau bercakap-cakap lagi.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan. Aku hanya disewa untuk melaksanakan tugas." Matanya menyala, "Harga sewaku sangat tinggi, dan aku hanya mau menerima pekerjaan khusus."

Profesor Adam menelan ludahnya, dia berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana menakutkan kental yang melingkupi mereka.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Mungkin saja. Ini adalah tempat terbaik di mana aku bisa mengawasimu."

Mata lelaki itu menatap ke luar, menerawang dan entah kenapa Profesor Adam tahu, Jongin sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo.

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ToBeContinue~**_

 _ **..**_

* * *

Hi...ada yg merindukan Taenoo tidak? ah pasti tidak u.u

Sepertinya aku lama ga update cerita ini :D bukan niat ga mau nerusin, emang lagi sibuk bgt -_-

yasudah gitu aja deh..oya ada yg mau ujian dan masih praktek? semangat yah! kalo ntar pas ujian ga bisa kerjain soalnya, tengok kanan kiri ajah / _ **emang kode soalnya sama Taenoo**? _ pasti beda dan rasakan itu wkwkwk _just kidding, guys!_ pokoknya belajar yg rajin yah, sering-sering coba soal-soal try out dan panduan UN lainnya, oke?!

 **Last, bye all :* :* :* :* :***


	15. Bab 14

**Dating With The Dark**

 **Oleh: (Santhy Agatha)**

 _Copyright © April 2013 by (Santhy Agatha)_

* * *

Christopher Agnelli as Kim Jongin  
Andrea / Helena Alexander as DO Kyungsoo  
Demiris Paredesh as Suho  
Profesor Adam as Him Self  
Richard as Ravi

* * *

Disclaimer: I'M NOT OWN THIS STORY!

THIS STORY FROM **SANTHY AGATHA's NOVEL "Dating With The Dark"**

Tidak ada yang dirubah kecuali nama cast!

Tidak merubah alur cerita!

* * *

 _ **PS:** Sebelum baca part ini, alangkah baiknya membaca kembali part sebelumnya supaya tidak kebingungan ditengah jalan(?) kkk_

 _Karena part ini masih membahas pertemuan pertama antara Christopher aka Jongin dengan Andrea aka Kyungsoo :*_

 _Jadi di part ini semacam flashback._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DATING WITH THE DARK  
(The Dark Partner Series #1)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai." Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Jongin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, bersandar di sana dan mengawasinya. Rambut lelaki itu basah sehabis mandi, "Bagaimana istirahatmu? Kuharap menyenangkan setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dari Italia?"

Jongin melangkah memasuki dapur, dan duduk di atas kursi dapur, "Aku naik pesawat jet." Gumamnya singkat. Lalu menuangkan kopi kental dan hitam dari mesin pembuat kopi ke mug putih yang sudah tersedia di sana. Lelaki itu meneguk kopi harum yang masih panas itu dan kemudian mengangkat alisnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas kompor, "Kau memasak?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ya. Aku memasak. Jangan menertawakanku _ya_ , rumah ini sangat jarang kedatangan tamu, apalagi tamu menginap. Jadi untuk saat istimewa ini aku akan mempraktekkan keahlianku memasak."

"Aku bukan tamu istimewa." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

Tetapi rupanya Kyungsoo tidak mau di bantah, "Kau adalah tamu pertama yang menginap di sini setelah…" dahinya mengerut, berpikir, "Bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir ada tamu yang menginap di rumah ini." Kyungsoo tertawa, suara tawanya begitu renyah, ceria, dan mau tak mau mempengaruhi suasana hati Jongin yang biasanya muram lelaki itu tersenyum tipis,

"Jadi kau masak apa?"

Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Rahasia." Gumamnya ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin ternyata seorang penyendiri. Kyungsoo mengamati dalam diam. Sudah hampir satu bulan lelaki itu tinggal bersama mereka. Dia memang sepertinya melaksanakan tugasnya untuk mengawal ayah Kyungsoo, karena lelaki itu hampir setiap saat berada di dekat ayah Kyungsoo, bahkan di saat ayah Kyungsoo keluar, lelaki itu ada di sisinya.

Tetapi kadangkala, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin bukanlah pengawal biasa.

Lelaki itu kadang terdengar menelepon dengan bahasa italia atau bahasa inggris kepada seseorang yang sepertinya anak buahnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bahasa italia, tetapi dia mengerti bahasa inggris, dan kadang kala dia mendengar Jongin membahas tentang perkebunan dan perusahaannya.

Dari apa yang berhasil Kyungsoo dengar, lelaki ini memiliki berhektar-hektar perkebunan yang sangat luar di Italia sana, itu berarti lelaki ini lelaki kaya.

Kalau begitu, apa yang dilakukan Jongin di sini dan mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai pengawal?

"Jangan melamun." Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Kyungsoo melonjak kaget.

Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin di sana, menatapnya dalam senyum misterius, dekat sekali di belakangnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya mendadak dan menabrak Jongin, membuatnya terhuyung, untunglah Jongin memegang kedua pundaknya untuk menyeimbangkannya. Jemari Jongin terasa kuat dan panas, di kulitnya, tiba-tiba saja membuat Kyungsoo meremang,

"Hat-hati." Jongin berbisik pelan, dengan tatapan intens dan aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo,

"Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa canggung, "Aku eh...aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Dengan langkah tergesa, Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya, diiringi oleh tatapan tajam Jongin yang berdiri diam menatapnya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di kamarnya. Kamar ini berada tepat di seberang kamar Kyungsoo, matanya mengawasi seluruh isi kamar. Yah, lumayanlah untuk rumah seorang profesor. Dia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa tinggal di kamar biasa seperti ini, apalagi di dalam sebuah rumah milik orang biasa. Kamar yang disiapkan bagi Jongin biasanya kamar terbaik di hotel berbintang lima.

Tetapi saat ini Jongin sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Yah. Orang seharusnya takut padanya, dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat berbahaya, terkenal di dunia gelap sana sebagai pembunuh yang tak pernah gagal. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak pernah menganggap pembunuh menjadi kariernya, dulu hidupnya keras, karena dia adalah anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan dengan nama Gilardino Jongin, nama yang diberikan oleh ibu panti asuhannya karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu namanya ketika bayinya ditemukan menangis di depan pintu panti, hampir membiru karena udara luar yang dingin. Ketika remaja, Jongin meninggalkan panti asuhan, melarikan diri untuk hidup mandiri, tetapi kemudian dia terjebak di dunia gelap yang kelam, yang memberlakukan hukum rimba. Siapa yang paling kuat dia yang berkuasa.

Jongin dulu lemah, tetapi dia mempunyai semangat hidup yang kuat. Pada usia 13 tahun, dia diselamatkan dari rehabilitasi remaja oleh seorang lelaki penguasa yang sangat kejam, seorang lelaki yang sudah melihat potensinya dari kemampuan berkelahi alaminya. Lelaki itu adalah Suho.

Suho adalah seorang pengusaha setengah Yunani dan setengah amerika latin, yang sangat sukes dan menguasai dunia bisnis di Italia pada masa itu, kekuasaannya menyeluruh, sampai menjangkau ke dunia gelap yang pekat dan kejam. Suho menyelamatkannya ketika dia hampir mati, menjadi bulan-bulanan setiap hari, dihajar oleh kelompok remaja yang menguasai fasilitas rehabilitasi remaja itu, dia dibenci lebih karena sosoknya yang luar biasa tampan dan sikap angkuhnya yang mendorongnya tidak mau tunduk kepada pemimpin di dalam rehabilitasi itu, ketika Suho melihatnya dan menyadari potensinya, lelaki itu mengatur dengan segala koneksinya untuk mengeluarkan Jongin dari pusat rehabilitasi itu.

Jongin dididik oleh Suho dengan sedemikian kerasnya sampai hampir menyerah dan ingin mati saja ketika dia menjalani malam-malam penuh darah dan olah fisik yang mengerikan. Pada awalnya dia dijadikan pengawal kelas rendahan di dalam kekuasaan Suho, sebagai tameng awal kalau terjadi baku tembak atau serangan dari musuh-musuh Suho, kemudian karena kemampuannya bertahan, Jongin terus dan terus naik hingga akhirnya menjadi orang kepercayaan Suho. Sampai kemudian di suatu titik, Jongin bisa menjadi teman dan sahabat yang sangat dipercayai oleh Suho. Ada ikatan pertemanan yang janggal tetapi kuat di antara mereka berdua, Jongin tidak akan mengkhianati Suho, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ketika itu Jongin baru tujuh belas tahun, tetapi pelatihan dan hidupnya yang keras itu telah membentuknya menjadi seperti sekarang, seorang pembunuh tangguh yang menakutkan bagi siapapun yang pembunuh misterius yang selalu dikenal dengan nama "Sang Pembunuh".

"Sang Pembunuh" sangat ditakuti karena tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misinya, sesulit apapun itu. Semua orang pasti mati kalau dia dikatakan menjadi incaran "Sang Pembunuh". Meskipun begitu hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang mengetahui identitas sebenarnya, Jongin tidak pernah menemui kliennya hingga tidak ada yang pernah tahu wajah aslinya. Dalam menutupi penyamarannya, dia tetap bertugas sebagai pengawal dan orang kepercayaan Suho, salah satu orang yang tahu identitas asli "Sang Pembunuh".

Dan tak disangkanya kemudian, seorang lelaki mencarinya, lelaki itu seorang pengacara yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pewaris darah Kim yang hilang.

Jongin ternyata adalah anak haram yang dibuang oleh ibunya, seorang pelayan yang dihamili oleh penerus utama keluarga Kim yang berkuasa. Ayahnya, sang penerus keluarga laki-laki terakhir itu ternyata menderita sakit beberapa lama, yang menyebabkan dirinya impoten dan tentu saja tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan.

Hanya Jonginlah satu-satunya harapannya untuk meneruskan nama besarnya. Ayahnya kemudian menyewa detektif swasta untuk melacak Jongin dari panti asuhannya. Tentu saja dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak lelaki satu-satunya, yang dia hasilkan dari kesalahannya di masa muda, tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang bergelut di dunia hitam.

Setelah hasil tes DNA dipastikan, sang ayah memohon kepada Jongin untuk meninggalkan dunia gelap yang selama ini menjadi bagian hidupnya, dan masuk ke dalam keluarga Kim, menjalankan semua usaha di keluarga mereka, dan Jongin menuruti permintaan ayah kandungnya itu. Bukan karena dia menyayangi ayah kandungnya. Keberadaan ayahnya yang muncul tiba-tiba ketika dia sudah dewasa malahan memunculkan rasa pahit di hatinya, mengingatkannya betapa ibu kandungnya sendiri dulu membuangnya karena tidak mampu menanggung akibat affairnya dengan tuan muda keluarga Kim. Dari penyelidikannya, Jongin tahu bahwa ibunya bunuh diri, setelah melahirkannya, dia diusir dengan kejam karena dianggap merayu anak kesayangan keluarga Kim.

Jongin mundur dari dunia gelap lebih karena ingin beristirahat. Tangannya berlumuran darah, dan nama keluarga Kim memberinya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dan hidup normal seperti biasa.

Pada akhirnya, dia menerima warisan nama dari ayahnya yang meninggal tak lama kemudian karena penyakitnya, berikut juga warisan seluruh hartanya. Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan dunia hitam itu, membuang nama lamanya, dan menggantinya dengan Kim Jongin yang berkuasa, sang putera mahkota keluarga Kim yang sempat hilang begitu lama. Dan dia memastikan, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghubungkan Kim Jongin yang kaya dan berkuasa, dengan "Sang Pembunuh", hanya Suho dan orang kepercayaannya seperti Ravi yang tahu tentang rahasia masa lalunya.

Tetapi rupanya masa tenangnya tidak berlangsung lama, Suho, salah satu sahabatnya, di mana Jongin pernah berhutang nyawanya di masa lalu, ketika dia masih muda dan bodoh, meminta tolong padanya.

Entah kenapa Suho terlah terlibat hubungan rahasia dengan sebuah organisasi ekstreem yang merencanakan sebuah kudeta terselubung. Lelaki itu meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjalankan sebuah pekerjaan kecil, menyangkut perjanjian kerjasamanya dengan organisasi itu. Kalau Jongin mau membunuh salah satu incaran organisasi itu pada waktunya, maka ketika seluruh rencana organisasi itu berhasil dan mereka bisa menguasai negara itu dengan kudeta, maka Suho akan dengan mudah memuluskan jalan untuk memperoleh jalan untuk perizinan tambang minyak buminya di sana.

Semula Jongin menolaknya, apalagi pekerjaan ini termasuk pekerjaan yang sangat remeh, bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun dengan level lebih rendah dari dirinya. Lagipula pekerjaan ini akan memaksanya meninggalkan masa pensiunnya dari dunia kegelapan yang tenang, berkutat lagi dengan darah. Tetapi Suho memaksa, mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan organisasi ini adalah hubungan rahasia, yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun selain orang yang dipercaya oleh Suho. Suho bersikeras tidak mau memakai orang lain selain Jongin, karena tidak ada orang yang lebih dipercayainya selain Jongin, tidak peduli seberapa remeh dan mudahnya pekerjaan ini.

Tugas ini sama sekali tidak ada untungnya baginya, dari segi material maupun kepuasan. Dia sudah tidak butuh uang, dan hasratnya membunuh sudah hilang. Tetapi dia punya hutang kepada Suho, hutang pertemanan kepada mentor sekaligus sahabatnya itu, hutang yang harus dibayar.

Maka berangkatlah Jongin ke sebuah negara tropis kecil yang dilalui garis khatulistiwa itu, menjalankan tugas untuk membunuh korbannya, yang seharusnya mencoreng harga dirinya, karena kapasitas korban ini sangatlah mudah, seharusnya dilakukan bukan oleh pembunuh sekelas dirinya.

Jongin mengira ini semua akan berjalan mudah. Nyatanya tidak. Yang pertama, penampilannya sangat mencolok dan berbeda di negara ini, membuatnya harus sangat berhati-hati. Dia pada akhirnya memilih menghilangkan penyamaran, karena penyamaran tidak bisa dipakai di negara ini. Secara langsung dia menemui Profesor Adam, dan mengatakan tujuannya untuk mengawal lelaki itu atas suruhan organisasi tempat lelaki itu mengadakan perjanjian kerja.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung, bahwa sebenarnya dia menerima order untuk membunuh Sang Profesor dan puteri tunggalnya, segera setelah lelaki itu menyerahkan hasil penelitiannya yang sangat rahasia kepada organisasi itu.

Kyungsoo. Jongin mengernyit. Ketika pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo, dan senyumannya yang begitu ceria, dada Jongin terasa ditonjok, sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Ada kemarahan luar biasa dari dadanya, mengutuki kenapa gadis seceria dengan senyuman seindah itu harus segera berakhir nyawanya karena kebodohan ayahnya. Dan Jongin pula yang harus mencabut nyawanya! Kadang dia merasa jengkel melihat sang Profesor yang dengan bodohnya mempertaruhkan nyawanya, menjalin kerjasama dengan organisasi yang dia tahu sangat kejam dan berbahaya, serta melibatkan Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mungkin sang profesor mempunyai alasannya sendiri. Apapun itu...Jauh di dasar hati Jongin, dia mencemaskan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo...Perempuan itu selalu ada di benaknya, bahkan menghantui saat tidurnya, tubuhnya mungil dan menggairahkan, membuat Jongin merasakan gairahnya naik setiap melihatnya...ya Kyungsoo dengan senyum cerianya telah menarik perhatian Jongin, menumbuhkan suatu rasa yang tidak pernah diberikan Jongin kepada perempuan manapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi tampaknya ada kesibukan di dapur, membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah hampir dua bulan tinggal di rumah mungil ini dan merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seakan dia berada di rumahnya sendiri, dan seakan Kyungsoo memang seharusnya berada dimanapun dia berada.

Jongin selalu menahan diri, meskipun kadangkala dia menatap Kyungsoo dan merasakan gairahnya tiba-tiba naik. Kadang dia bergegas mandi air dingin untuk meredakan gairahnya, tersenyum masam dan berharap ini hanyalah salah satu efek selibatnya selama beberapa lama tanpa perempuan. Jongin semula berpikir dia akan merasakan gairah ini pada wanita manapun yang cocok dengan kriterianya. Tetapi ternyat a tidak, banyak wanita cantik yang terntu saja bersedia memuaskan hasratnya, tetapi dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau yang lainnya.

Dengan langkah tenang dan memasang ekspresi datar, Jongin melangkah memasuki dapur,

"Ada apa ini?" dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang mengiris sepotong besar kue bolu lemon berbentuk lingkaran dan meletakkannya diwadah kotak-kotak. Di kotak yang lain ada nasi, mie goreng, ayam panggang yang tampak lezat dan berkilauan karena sausnya, dan juga beberapa botol jus jeruk,

"Kita akan piknik." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali dan ayah setuju untuk piknik di tengah kebun teh di pegunungan, kau pasti suka Jongin, mungkin selama ini kau kepanasan di sini, tapi aku jamin di kebun teh nanti, kau akan kedinginan."

Jongin hanya terdiam, mengamati Kyungsoo yang tampak ceria, bersenandung sambil mengatur bekal-bekal pikniknya ke dalam tas berbentuk keranjang besar yang telah di siapkannya.

Piknik di ruangan terbuka, berbahaya. Apalagi Jongin mulai menemukan petunjuk bahwa beberapa agen pemerintah yang khusus melakukan maintenance terhadap hubungan luar negeri secara rahasia, mulai mengendus perjanjian kerjasama antara profesor Adam dengan organisasi asing tersebut. Tetapi sekali lagi Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan merasa tidak tega harus mengatakan bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak pergi piknik.

Yah... Jongin hanya harus mencoba tampil tidak mencolok, meskipun rasanya sulit mengingat penampilannya yang amat berbeda.

Dia melangkah keluar dapur, dan berpapasan dengan profesor Adam, mereka bertatapan penuh makna,

"Kenapa kau menyetujui kegiatan piknik di luar itu?" Tatapan Jongin tampak mencela, "Kau tahu bukan bahwa itu berbahaya?"

Profesor Adam tampak menyesal, "Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tetapi Kyungsoo menginginkannya dan dia tampak sangat bahagia dengan rencana itu hingga aku tidak tega untuk mencegahnya."

Jongin mengamati profesor Adam dan kemudian tersenyum pahit. Lelaki ini sama sepertinya, bersedia melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan senyum ceria Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka memilih tempat berumput rendah di tengah kebun teh yang terbuka untuk umum, udara sejuk dan berangin, membuat Jongin meragukan acara makan siang di alam terbuka seperti ini. Dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan sweater tipis dan mengerutkan keningnya,

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga acara piknik ini sepadan, Kyungsoo begitu ceria hingga matanya berbinar-binar dan pipinya bersemu kemerahan, tampak amat sangat cantik,

Meskipun udara dingin dan berangin, membuat rambut mereka berantakan, tetapi mau tidak mau Jongin menyukai acara ini, makanannya sangat lezat, dibuat sendiri oleh tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang terampil.

"Ayo kita ke sungai, di belakang kebun teh ini ada sungai kecil yang mengalir, airnya bening sekali dan sedingin es." Kyungsoo beranjak dengan bersemangat ketika mereka menyelesaikan makannya.

Jongin melirik ke arah profesor Adam, lelaki tua itu tampak mengantuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kalian saja yang ke sana, medan untuk pergi ke sungai itu terlalu berat untukku karena harus menuruni bukit yang licin. Mungkin aku akan menikmati udara dan tidur dulu."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jongin,

"Apakah kau mau menemaniku?"

Jongin masih menatap profesor Adam, sambil mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Anda tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini profesor?" Sebenarnya Jongin ragu.

Bagaimana kalau lelaki tua ini melarikan diri? Tetapi kemudian dia menghapus kemungkinan itu dari benaknya. Dia memegang Kyungsoo, dan dia tahu profesor Adam tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu terlalu mencintai puterinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini." Profesor Adam melemparkan tatapan penuh makna, tampaknya mengerti apa yang sedang berputar di benak Jongin.

Jongin akhirnya mengikuti ajakan Kyungsoo menuruni bukit itu, menuju sungai yang katanya sangat indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berdebar, tentu saja, dibalik sikap cerianya sebernarnya Kyungsoo merasa gugup kalau berada di d ekat Jongin, lelaki itu memang jarang tersenyum dan selalu memasang ekspresi datar, tetapi kalau dia ter senyum meskipun hanyalah senyuman tipis ketampana nnya makin luar biasa.

Yah, meskipun lelaki ini pada dasarnya luar biasa tampan, dengan wajah klasik ala bangsawan romawi jaman dahulu, dan mata cokelat gelap yang dalam.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang berjalan dengan tenang di sisinya dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Dingin?" Jongin sepertinya mengamati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala malu.

"Tidak _kok_ , aku senang begini." Gumam Kyungsoo dalam senyum. Dan kemudian tanpa disangkanya, lelaki itu melepaskan jaket warna cokelat gelapnya dan meletakkannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Eh...tapi kau yang akan kedinginan." Gumam Kyungsoo protes.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, aku laki-laki aku yang lebih kuat."

Dada Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh perasaan asing yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, dia menatap Jongin malu-malu dan tersenyum,

"Terima kasih _ya_."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu jemari kuatnya menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju sungai.

Mereka sampai di tepian tebing yang tidak terlalu dalam, dan sungai itu ada di bawah, tampak bergemericik dengan aliran bening yang menyegarkan.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, menuruni lembah menuju sungai tidak akan menyulitkannya, tetapi tanah yang landai itu licin dan basah dengan lumpur di ujungnya, dia meragukan kalau Kyungsoo bisa melaluinya, diliriknya Kyungsoo yang mengenakan kemeja putih, celana pendek selutut warna hitam dan sandal datar...perempuan ini akan mengotori kemejanya yang putih bersih, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menuruninya?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku biasanya menuruninya sendiri, meskipun beberapa kali aku terpeleset dan berguling-guling di lumpur yang empuk itu." Gumamnya lucu, membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh,

" _Well_ kalau begitu mari kita coba." Jemarinya menggandeng jemari mungil Kyungsoo, mengajaknya menuruni tanah yang landai itu dengan hati-hati.

Mereka bergerak pelan, menyadari betapa licinnya tanah itu di bawah alas kaki mereka, hingga kesalahan sedikit saja bisa membuat mereka tergelincir ke bawah.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat-erat jemari Jongin...Tetapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya terantuk batu yang entah kenapa menyembul di balik lumpur, langkahnya terhuyung dan kemudian jatuh kehilangan keseimbangannya, membawa Jongin bersamanya.

Dengan cepat tubuh mereka berguling, dan baru berhenti setelah mencapai ujung lembah di tepi sungai. Tubuh dan pakaian mereka belepotan lumpur yang basah, bahkan ada beberapa di rambut dan wajah mereka.

Jongin yang bangun duluan duduk di atas lumpur dan mencoba membersihkan pakaian dan rambutnya, sebuah usaha yang sia-sia mengingat lumpur itu begitu banyaknya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih terengah karena berguling tadi, tetapi kemudian ketika melihat keadaan Jongin yang belepotan lumpur, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Sungguh pemandangan yang langka menemukan Jongin yang selalu tampil sempurna sekarang benar-benar dilumuri lumpur kecokelatan.

Tawanya membuat Jongin menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan,

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tentu saja tatapan memperingatkan itu tidak mempan untuk Kyungsoo, dia terlalu geli hingga tawanya makin keras, lalu tawa itu menular, membuat Jongin tersenyum dan senyumnya melebar menjadi kekehan pelan, dia mengangkat alis dan memandang dirinya sendiri,

"Aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Gumamnya sambil melempar tatapan menuduh ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap ke arah keindahan di depannya, Kyungsoo yang cantik dan tertawa lepas, meskipun belepotan lumpur, tiba-tiba dada Jongin terasa hangat dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Diraihnya Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan diciumnya lembut. Semula Kyungsoo terkesiap, matanya membelalak, tetapi Jongin sangat ahli, tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak berpengalaman, di kecupnya bibir Kyungsoo berkali kali dan kemudian dengan tanpa kentara dipagutnya lembut, seperti seorang kekasih yang mencoba meyakinkan pasangannya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitinya.

Kemudian Jongin merasakan penyerahan diri Kyungsoo dari matanya yang terpejam dan tubuhnya yang lunglai pasrah dalam pelukan Jongin, lelaki itu mengerang dengan perasaan memiliki dan memperdalam ciumannya, dengan lumatan penuh gairah yang tidak tertahankan lagi, dilumatnya bibir Kyungsoo, dirasakannya kemanisan yang luar biasa dari bibir itu, dan kemudian lidahnya menelusup, menjelaja hi seluruh bibir Kyungsoo dan mengenalinya, dengan lemb ut tentu saja karena Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo lari ketakutan akibat gairahnya yang bergejolak.

Lama kemudian, ketika Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo megap-megap akibat ciumannya yang terlalu dalam, dia melepaskan bibirnya. Kepala mereka masih beradu begitu dekat, napas mereka masih hangat dan menyatu, Jongin bisa melihat betapa bibir Kyungsoo sedikit bengkak akibat ciumannya yang kuat. Lalu mata cokelat dalamnya menatap ke arah mata Kyungsoo yang berkabut, membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu kemerahan,

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena menciummu." Suara Jongin datar dan serak, "Karena aku sudah ingin melakukannya sejak lama."

Semu kemerahan di pipi Kyungsoo makin nyata, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya, oh Astaga! Jongin menciumnya! Lelaki itu menciumnya! Apakah itu hanyalah ungkapan gairah terpendamnya ataukah Jongin benar-benar tertarik kepadanya?

Mata Kyungsoo mencoba menyelami mata cokelat Jongin yang dalam dan dia tidak menemukan jawabannya, tetapi kemudian bibir Jongin tersenyum tipis, lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan sayang,

"Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku."

Kyungsoo tidak marah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah? Perasaannya campur aduk dan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu pasti, marah' bukanlah salah satu di antaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu dari atas tebing, tanpa diketahui oleh dua sosok manusia yang berpelukan itu, profesor Adam berdiri mengamati dengan bingung campur lega. Bingung karena rasa bersalahnya menyeruak, membiarkan Kyungsoo jatuh begitu saja dalam pesona Jongin tanpa peringatan, tetapi sekaligus lega, lega karena Jongin tertarik kepada Kyungsoo, kalau perasaan itu bisa tumbuh lebih dalam, itu mungkin bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah pasti tidak akan membunuh perempuan yang dicintainya bukan?

Profesor Adam rela melakukan apapun. Apapun, bahkan dengan taruhan nyawanya, asalkan Kyungsoo bisa selamat.

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

Ah so sweet yah Jongin {} khan jadi pengen...abis guling-guling di tanah terus badannya kotor semua karena lumpur dan apa itu si Soo? dapet ciuman? u.u beruntungnya Kyungsoo -_-

Yeay~akhirnya bisa lanjutin part ini.. kalian masi setia _tongkrongin_ ceritanya Kak Santhy ini?

Terimakasih buwanyuuuuaaaakkk yaaaaahhhhh /ketjup/

Pekan ini ada yg sudah UJIAN?

Rajin-rajin belajar yah...kalo ga bisa, silakan dikerjakan secara berjama'ah biar cepat selesai wkwk /abaikan, oke!/

 _And last, dadaaaaahhhh semuanya...sampai jumpa part selanjutnya kalo aku ga lupa update :* :* :*_


End file.
